Hello Life
by sunflowerchild
Summary: On Hiatus. Ginny discovers the meaning of being the most powerful witch of her time, and the responsibilities and sacrifices that come with the position, while trying to figure out just what she should do about her love for Harry post-ootp
1. Thinking about Padfoot

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, we all know that the HP world belongs to Ms. Rowlings.  
1. Thinking about Padfoot 

I was sitting at the window of my room at the Burrow and thinking about Harry, Yes, I mean Harry 'the-boy-who-lived' Potter. Why was I thinking about him? Well, it's because he was coming today and I am unbelievably in love with him!

Wait, I did not just say that! Bad Ginny!

Must remember, I have a boyfriend…what's his name again? Uuhhh…..DEAN! That's it! Must 'member, Dean… Dean… Dean… Dean… Dean… Dean… Dean… Dean… Dean… Dean… Dean… Dean… Dean… Dean… uuuh? Oops!

Ok, so I do have a boyfriend, I don't think he really likes me though, I can swear I saw him ogling at Parvati Patil, stupid woman. She got to go with Harry to the Yule Ball, and now my boyfriend can't keep his eyes of her, well he never could in the first place. Yes, even after he asked me out! First it was that Chang woman and now Patil. Chang broke Harry's heart, and then she stole my boyfriend, Michael Corner. Well, she never really stole him. He couldn't handle loosing to his _girlfriend_, so I told him to buzz off and he went crying to Chang. **Git!**

Why did I even go out with him? Oh, now I remember, I was soooo furious at Harry for not asking me to the ball before Neville, I decided to start talking to the dark, tall, handsome Ravenclaw who asked me for a dance. He seemed nice at first, and then during the summer, his letters became a little clingy. I didn't dump him then because Sirius and Remus believed that even though my little crush on Harry was over, I had fallen for him. They were right of course. I was actually just trying to get my mind of him, but I couldn't admit that to them, especially since they were like so close to Harry! So, to prove them wrong I stayed with Michael and after him I agreed to go out with Dean. Well, now that Sirius is dead, it was mostly to prove Remus wrong and get him of my back.

Sirius had started spending time with me last summer when my brother and Mione started flirting with each other and had forgotten that I existed (as usual). He didn't know who to talk to since Harry wasn't there yet, so he started telling me stuff about his years at Hogwarts and all the pranks he had pulled. He was a great guy, like an overgrown brother, or a childish uncle. In fact he got me to call him Uncle Padfoot. Since his own godson called him Sirius, I thought it would be awkward, so I only called him that when no one else was around. He used to call me his 'little red flower'. I really miss him.

The twins had told him about my crush on Harry, since that day on his teasing never stopped. He was positive that I would be 'all that Harry could ask for and more'. Those were his words not mine. He said that I always reminded him of Lily Potter- the way I love to read, my amazing cooking, my favourite perfume (which apparently was hers too), they way I love dancing in the rain, how I love to play in fresh snow, especially the red hair and temper. There were other things he mentioned too, but I don't remember them. He also mentioned the fact that all the black haired men in the Potter family went for red haired women, he had proof too. I always thought he was just pulling my leg, until one day when Remus graced us with his presence while we were chatting and agreed with everything Sirius said. I really freaked out then, but then it hit me like a lightning bolt (not the broom that I must say I wouldn't mind having…), THEY WERE THE FORMER MARAUDERS! OF COURSE THEY WEREN'T SIRIUS (ha ha, stupid joke I know, I spent waaay to much time with them). They had been playing me the entire time, I presented them both with the worst bat-bogey (or best, depending on how you looked at it) hexes I could muster up at that time. I hexed my former professor AND an escaped convict (hush!), take that Patil and Chang! They assured me that they weren't joking, but I never really trusted them about that.

I love Remus, don't get me wrong, but Sirius was my favourite out of the two. I'm not surprised he was known as a lady's man. He always knew what to say and make me feel better when I was depressed; he did a lot to get me over the whole chamber thing. He brought the old Ginny Weasley back. What I loved most about him was that even though he was a little overprotective, he didn't treat me like a little child like my 6 brothers or my parents, he always treated me like an equal, he may have teased me and may have tried to tell me ways to try and get Harry, I always put him off. But at the same time he comforted me when I cried or had nightmares and made me feel safe. He really helped me last summer when Dumbledore told me something that changed my life completely (maybe it wasn't that great, maybe it was, dunno…)

Flashback

I was sitting in the kitchen at 12 Grimmald place eating a peanut butter-jelly sandwich with Gred and Forge, Ron and Hermione were outside and Harry was still at the Dursleys'. The order meeting had just ended and most of the members had gone home when Dumbledore, Uncle Moony (I had started calling him that in private too), mum, dad, Bill and Sirius walked into the kitchen.

"Ms. Weasley, may we see you in the study please?" I looked at him wide-eyed. Had I done something I wasn't supposed to?

Sirius answered the question running through my brain "Don't worry, you haven't done anything wrong Gin, we just have something to tell you." I was relieved, but I knew, it couldn't be something good because of the look on their faces.

"Oye! How come we don't get to know?" was the question one of the twins asked

"Frederick Anson Weasley! How dare you talk like that? You don't get to know, because you aren't supposed to! Apologize to the headmaster at once!" Mum shrieked.

I heard him mutter apologies as I was ushered up to the study. Only the headmaster of our beloved hogy-worty Hogwarts, Remus, Sirius and mum were there.

When we entered I asked, "What's wrong? Did something happen to Harry?" I knew if nothing had happened to him, Remus and Sirius were not going to pass up the opportunity to tease me. I could see the edges of Sirius's mouth curl up slightly and he was doing all that he could to keep the grin from bursting on his face, and I could swear I saw Remus turn away to hide his smile. But at that point I couldn't care less, I was much too worried.

"No dear, this has nothing to do with Harry. The headmaster has something to tell you." Mum gave me a small smile. I really got worried then.

Dumbledore took a deep breath and started off "Ginevra, it has come to our notice that you have some very special powers. You are a rare witch; you are a 'Natural'. Not just a natural, you are a natural healer and also contain some very powerful magic that will let you do spells that a normal witch or wizard can not do, like seeing snips of the future in dreams, maybe prophesizing, these are only some of them. As a natural healer, with practice you will be able to heal people just by coming in contact with them, but this will only happen when you come in contact with people who have good intentions. You will be able to hurt people who want to harm you or the ones you love, just by touching them. This does not mean that you are not vulnerable to curses or hexes. There has not been a natural healer in quite some time. It is a very good thing, but if Voldemort came to know, you would be in more danger than you already are being on our side. I know this is going to be hard, but we will do the best to help and support you. You will have to study and practice spells, you have been excused from the underage magic decree. That is why you were able to hex Sirius and Remus here, they told me that you did, but not the reason." The ever-present twinkle in his eye had dimmed while he told me about my condition, if that's what I can call it, was back full blast. Mum gave m a disapproving look, and Remus and Sirius just looked at the ground. "Do you have any questions Ms. Weasley?"

"Yes, who knows about this and am I allowed to tell any one else?"

"So far, other than the people in this room, apart from your father of course, no one knows that you are a natural healer, the order however knows that you may be in more danger, but that is all. As for your other question, I would advice keeping this a secret for as long as needed. I understand if you wish to tell one of your brothers, but no more than that. I would suggest that the brother you inform is not the youngest Mr. Weasley. Is that all?"

"Yes." I replied.

"Before I forget, Sirius and Remus will be helping you with your studies." I grinned. "Mind you, this is going to be very hard on you physically, but they will be here to help you."

I just nodded not knowing how to respond to that.

"Alright then, if there are any questions, you can ask me after the order meetings, I don't think owl post is a good idea. If it is anything urgent, let Remus, Sirius or Molly know, they will contact me. Now, I think it is time for me o go home." With that he went strait to the fireplace and flooed back to wherever."

End Flashback

Uncle Moony and Uncle Padfoot were great teachers, even though they kept on pushing the Harry crush thing a couple of times. When I got to know Sirius had fallen through the veil, I didn't let any emotion show, but when we got home, I cried everyday, I still do. I hope Harry is being treated all right. Even though Uncle Padfoot was never my godfather, I was close to him. He was one of the only people who ever understood me. So I can sort of understand how much Harry probably misses him, but I'll never know just how much pain Uncle Moony is going through…

-

After a while I got ready and went downstairs for breakfast, I was to go and see Dumbledore with Remus today. Harry was arriving late in the evening.

Ron and Hermione were already in the kitchen and talking about Harry.

"Ron, I think we should try and get Harry to talk about Sirius, he refused to say anything in his letters, the sooner he gets over it the better." (a/n: I know this is a little out of character for Hermione, but hey, isn't that the point of fanfics?) I rolled my eyes, she may be clever, but that witch can be sooo thick sometimes! Ron being the idiot he is just nodded, like he does every time she says something. It's so obvious they're in love, but somehow they are the only ones who haven't noticed.

I decided that I should do something at that point to save Harry from the two of them and said, "You know, maybe he just needs some time. He'll talk to someone when he's ready, we shouldn't push him so much."

Ron is such a git, he just said, "Ginny don't talk about things you don't know."

"And you know…what?"

"We know a lot more than you, that's for sure. You didn't even know Sirius that well, besides, we're Harry's friends, we know what's best for him. Don't butt in, go play with your dolls or something."

That did it, I know he didn't know how close I was to Sirius, but that really hurt.

"Excuse me, RONALD, but what do you know about how much I knew Sirius. What do you know about him? Do you know about his past…his first crush…his girlfriends…what happened that he left his family…anything? Do any of you know what his favourite colour was? What his favourite food or book was? I bet you don't. But I do. No, don't look so surprised, I did know Sirius well and I'll miss him more than the two of you will. So, if there's anyone out of the three of us who knows how Harry feels it's me! And let me tell you one more thing Ronald, Harry is my friend too. And don't talk to me about not knowing things, I know things that could make your head spin."

I was so mad at that point. Ron had gone red by the time I had ended. He hates his name, like me. We only use each other's full name when we are angry.

"Right, what could YOU know Ginevra? You're just a little girl. Don't fool yourself, Harry doesn't think of you as anything but a stupid little girl with a silly little crush on him. Just because you keep whispering in a little corner with Remus, doesn't mean you know anything. You don't fool us, you're just an attention seeking brat!"

Tears stun the back of my eyes, but I refused to let them fall. He knew nothing about my worries, nothing about the times I had been hurt during my training or the times I had almost collapsed out of exhaustion. He had no idea that I still had nightmare and that I cried in my pillow at night because I missed Sirius and because I felt bad for Remus and Harry and their loss. Anger coursed through my body and **SLAP**. I gave him a tight one across the face. He just stared at me, as did Hermione, her eyes wide open. "Take your own advice Ron, don't talk about things you don't know," I whispered and as I turned to go towards the stairs I heard Remus from the doorway, "Ginny are you done with your breakfast?"

"Can we leave now?" I asked quietly. He just nodded and we went to the fireplace and flooed to Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledore looked up from his paperwork. "Ah, good to see you again Remus, Ms. Weasley."

We wished Dumbledore a good morning and he asked Remus to wait outside.

"Now Ms. Weasley, I know I haven't spoken to you since Sirius's death, how are you doing?"

"I really miss him, but Remus and I have agreed to help each other and Harry and Tonks cope with this."

"That's good. No one can take Sirius' place in our hearts. I know this is particularly hard on you, but we are going to have to find a new trainer for you. For now Remus will be the only one training you. Are you making any progress?"

"Yes Professor. Remus said I've improved greatly."

"That's good to hear. The reason I have asked for you here today is that I wanted to explain what you are and your powers in a little more detail."

I nodded.

"As I told you before Naturals are very rare. There are three types, Healers, Psychics, and Elementals. Natural Psychics are the most common out of the three. Seers are classified under group but they do not have as much power as true Natural Psychics. Natural Elementals can create stones and metals. They are not as common as the Natural Psychics. Natural Healers are the rarest of the three. As the name suggests they have the ability to heal without using any spells.

Ginny, the amount of power you possess for this ability is great. It can be dangerous because of the magnitude and that is why you are going through all this training. So that you can control all that magic. You also have the ability to do advanced magic, such as wandless magic. Each Natural acquires new powers; these powers may not actually be under the category you are. For example, as a Natural Healer you may be able to See. As you continue your training and you get more focused, you will slowly recognize these powers.

The training you have been doing till now has been fairly simple, but after this you will truly start concentrating on your powers and it will take a lot of energy out of you, so I suggest you are rested before each session. The sessions with Remus will be continued, but alas, due to the loss of Sirius you will be getting a new trainer. Ginny, the person replacing him will be Severus Snape."

"WHAT!" I screamed. " You mean Sirius' mortal enemy, my potions professor, the one that hates me and my family!"

"The very one. I am aware of the fact that you do not get along with him, I also know that Sirius was not only a trainer, but also a close friend of yours. It seems cruel at this point that I am putting Severus in his place, but I cannot think of anyone more qualified. Severus is not a bad man Ginny. He may seem cold and unfriendly, but he really is good and trustworthy. Take this opportunity to get to know him, you may be surprised with what you find.

We are in the middle of a war; it is imperative that we put our differences aside and work together. He is a busy man, and yet he has agreed to help you, please try and be more accepting. Even Sirius co-operated with him when it was needed." Professor Dumbledore looked older than I had ever seen him before, the lines on his face seem to stand out more and the bags under his eyes became more prominent.

I agreed to be more understanding with Snape and work as hard as I did with Sirius, somehow I didn't think I would be very successful.

"Ginevra, I am going to have to tell some of the order members about your condition. The people included will be Alastor Moody, Minevra McGonagall, Severus Snape has been told, Kingsley Shaklebolt, Nymphadora Tonks, Emmeline Vance and your brother Charles. You have already informed your oldest brother, Billius of this, none of the other brothers are to know. Frederick and George will only know that you are in danger, nothing more. Although Professor Flitwick and Madame Pomfrey are not part of the Order, they have also been informed. That is all I needed to talk to you about. Ginevra, when you start to realize what powers you have, I want you to let me know. Never hesitate to come to me if you need to talk and please try to work with Severus."

I nodded and gave him a reassuring smile before he told Remus to come in and informed him about my new trainer. Remus wasn't happy at first, but then agreed that Snape was the best for the job.

While walking home Remus asked me, "Ginny is something wrong?"

I shook my head, but he persisted, "Is this about Snape?"

"No, that doesn't really bother me, I'm glad he's trying to help me. I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

We walked in silence for a while, and then he asked, "What happened at breakfast today?"

I didn't want to talk about it, so I shook my head and he stopped trying to get me to talk.

We reached home and I wet to my room where I spent most of my day looking at a picture of Uncle Moony, Uncle Padfoot and me taken by Mum last summer.

It was 6 in the evening, the fact that Harry would be coming soon made me happy and I stopped brooding. I put on the muggle CD Player that Hermione had got for me and started twirling to the song, L-O-V-E by Nat King Cole. Sirius had caught me twirling to last year and told me that Lily had loved the song and used to dance to it the way I did too. He told Remus later and they both teased me endlessly about it, saying that it was all for a certain dark haired, green eyed boy.

L is for the way you look at me  
O is for the only one I see  
V is very, very extraordinary  
E is even more than anyone that you can adore

Love is all that I can give to you  
Love is more than just a game for two  
Two in love can make it  
Take my heart and please don't break it  
Love was made for me and you

I twirled and danced around my room singing along with the song, till I heard someone snigger at my door. In my time spent dancing and singing I didn't notice Fred and George open my door, or see Ron, Remus and Harry standing behind them. The twins were now laughing openly, Ron was smirking at me, Remus' shoulders were shaking in silent laughter and Harry was just standing there with an amused expression on his face and one raised eyebrow.

I was soooo embarrassed. But I stopped in the middle of a graceful spin, coolly went and switched of my CD player, put my hands on my waist and asked, "Haven't you lot heard of knocking?"

Fred was still grinning. "Sorry Gin-Gin, but we wanted to let you know that Harry had come."

"But." Continued George, "it seems you already knew, since you put together such a lovely number for him. What do you think Harry? Huh, mate?"

Harry gave me the infamous lop sided grin and said, "Hi Ginny."

I blushed like when I was 11. Then my brain started chanting 'Don't forget about Dean!' The blush went down as fast as it came.

"Hello Harry, it's nice to see you again." Then I turned to the others, "You two better not enter my room without knocking again, or you'll regret it. And what's all this nonsense? You know that I have a boyfriend. Ronald, wipe that smirk of your face or I'll let few little secrets out. And you Remus Lupin." Lupin stared at me wide-eyed, pointed at himself and said, "Me? What did I do?"

"You haven't done anything, but if I hear one comment like the last time, I can do much worse damage now, and you know it. And since Bill knows everything, I can get him to put one of the Egyptian curses on you. Now that you've got that into those thick skulls of yours, EVERYBODY OUT, OUT! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" I was amazed at how much I had sounded like my mother.

They practically ran out. I shut the door, went to my bed, put my face in my pillow and muffled my scream of frustration. Why in the world did he have to look so good? With that out of the way, I collected myself and calmly walked out of my room like nothing had happened.

Later during inner Ron kept asking me where I had gone during the day. When I told him I had gone to see Dumbledore, Harry looked at me curiously, but I ignored him and excused myself not wanting to have to answer anymore questions.


	2. Battling with the family and reaching an

**Disclaimer-** All hail J. K. Rowlings for creating these characters so we can write about them even though we don't own them.

A/N- Thank you to everyone who reviewed my last chapter. I really appreciate your interest. This is my first fanfics, so please don't put very harsh reviews, not that I've gotten any yet, which is why I am very happy. Please, PLEASE! keep reading and reviewing. It really does mean a lot to me, I've spent a lot of time on this fic. I only just realized that I hadn't changed my settings and people could not give unsigned reviews. I've changed it now, so even if you don't have an account, please review it give some feedback, please do not flame though. Response to individual reviews at the end.

2. Battling With the Family and Reaching An Understanding With the Enemy

We moved to 12 Grimmauld Place a few days later. Harry looked awful when we reached there. His eyes looked haunted, almost soulless.

Remus was already there. He told we would not be sharing rooms.

"Before the incident at The Department of Mysteries Sirius had drawn up a plan for this summer. He had already decided what rooms each of you were to have. He particularly wanted to give the room at the end of the hall upstairs to Ginny."

He looked at me as if to ask for my approval, I just nodded letting him know that I knew about it. Sirius used to do all my training there. Well, not actually in the room, but there was a hidden door to a secret room that Sirius had created. That was where we had done my training or we would just sit there while he told me about his days as a marauder and show me old photographs.

I realized that now no one except me knew about that room. Not even Remus. I felt a lump at my throat. I would have cried if I even tried to say another word, so I picked up my stuff and went up without waiting to hear where the others would be staying. As I walked up I could feel everyone's eyes on my back.

- 3rd person POV.

That afternoon Remus went upstairs to check on Ginny. She had not come out from her room after she had rushed upstairs.

Molly Weasley had spoken to him, wanting to know why Ginny had left the room so suddenly, but he could not offer her any answer except that she must still miss Sirius.

He knocked on the door and heard a muffled "Come in" from inside. He opened the door and asked, "Ginny, are you alright?" She was lying on her stomach with her face in the pillow of her bed. He shut the door, sat down next to her and started rubbing circles on her back. She shouldn't have to see all of this. She's gone through so much. Poor child.

"Everyone was worried when you left. They have no idea what's going on. Ginny, I know you miss him, but Padfoot wouldn't have wanted you to cry."

Ginny's voice came out muffled against her pillow, "I'm really selfish aren't I? If this is affecting me so much I can't even imagine what you and Harry must be going through. I'm sorry Remus, I thought the shock had worn off, but suddenly it hit me, all over again…" She started crying again.

Remus picked her up and rocked her gently like he and Sirius had done last year after she had a nightmare. "It's okay, I've been here long enough to get used to it. Harry will be fine and soon you will be too. The shock never really leaves."

She gave him a water smile and gave him a hug. "Thanks Uncle Moony." He smiled at her, "See, it's going to get better!"

-Ginny's POV.

I felt better after he tried to comfort me. But then I remembered Snape. I groaned.

"What'sa matter?" Remus asked looking at me confused. "Don't you want everything to be better?"

I inwardly rolled my eyes. "Who says it's going to get better? Snape's my new other trainer. I can't believe I forgot!"

He chuckled. "That's Professor Snape to you young lady," He said with mock sternness. "It won't be that bad Gin-nee"

I giggled. It was always a little odd to hear my former professor say that. Maybe that's the reason I wasn't as open with him. "Oh yes it will, I can imagine him now, saying how awful Sirius was, how stupid I was trusting the diary, and that it's disgusting that I had a crush on Harry."

Remus frowned. "He says stuff like this to you?"

"He hasn't said anything about Sirius, but I'm willing to bet anything he will. The crush and the chamber have always been something he picks up to try and torment me. Him and Draco Malfoy."

"Really? Well if he dos this again let me know, I'll hex him."

I smiled up at him. He could be so sweet sometimes that one would forget he was a Marauder and one of the group's main source of brains. "Nah, don't risk your potion for this. As you know I am perfectly able to protect myself, after all I have one mean Bat-bogey hex. Aaand, I am at the top of my class in charms. So, I can use the beauty charms I found in my 'Teenage Witch' issue of this month. They had some nice charms on giving hair volume and luster, which he could use. There were also nail painting charms that last a month, among other things."

We laughed for some time imagining Snape with pink streaked bouncy, soft locks and pink nail polish. Soon he became serious, "Ginny, you know you can't do that. I was amazed he agreed to do this at all. I know it would be hard but you can try talking to him, at least be civil and let him know you respect him. If Sirius and I could actually work with him, I don't think you will have a lot of trouble. After you are such a sweet and agreeable person, no matter how bad your temper is."

"Dumbledore told me to be nice to him too. I promise I'll try my best."

He kissed the top of my head. "That's all I want."

We sat in silence for some time and he chuckled softly and asked, "You know who else was good at charms?"

From the way he was looking at me I knew it was Lily. "Shut up Remus"

He smiled evilly at me and continued, "I just realized why Sirius wanted you to use this room." Before the Potters had gone into hiding, Sirius had inherited the house **(a/n**: I think Sirius said that his parents had died while he was in Azkaban in Ootp, I'm not sure and don't care. I'm going to pretend that they died before Lily and James were killed and invited his friends for a summer. This room had been Lily's. He had created secret rooms for Lily, James and Remus, these rooms were attached to their rooms and had passageway leading out. He had never liked Peter much. Remus, Sirius and Peter saw Lily as a sister, especially after her marriage to James. She knew the reason he had used this room for Ginny's training was that she reminded him of Lily.

Remus was just going to let the secret out when Ginny saw the originally brass coloured doorknob turning from pink to blue. Sirius had told her that it was charmed so that you would no if someone was outside the door and for how long.

Remus did not seem to notice and continued, "I'm sure you never believed what we said to you but I have proof of the hair thing…"

"Remus, one second!"

He looked at her, his confusion shown on his face.

"Alright, whoever it is outside, come on in." Remus looked at me in surprise as the door opened and asked, "How did you know?"

I grinned at him "That's a secret."

Ron, Hermione and Harry stood at the door, their surprise showed clearly on their face.

"What's up with you?" Ron asked me.

I sighed knowing I couldn't tell them anything, "Nothing, I was just tired."

Remus looked at me with a concerned look on his face, "Have you rested, you know you can't be tired when you meet Snape today."

"I'm fine now, what time is he coming?"

"He'll be here in 10 minutes, remember what I told you- no hexing, no insulting and work on the training properly."

Ron and Hermione knew that I was going through some training with Remus but didn't know what it was and why I was taking it.

Ron looked horrified, "you have to do training with Snape? I thought you were doing whatever with Remus."

"Well, Surprise, surprise! Apparently, I can't do all my training with just one person."

Harry who hadn't really spoken to me since he arrived finally said, "What are you training for?"

I looked at Remus for help, which he provided by answering the question for me. "Ginny has a sort of condition which can only be helped by certain training. She's not allowed to talk about it right now, but you all will probably be told about it during Christmas break. Till then please do not bother her about it."

It's absolutely lovely the way they refer to it as a condition. Like it's a bloody disease. But I can't think of anything to call it that wouldn't let on what it is.

I went downstairs and waited till Snape came.

"Miss Weasley, come on now, I don't have all day."

I spoke as politely as I could ignoring the sneer on his face as I walked towards the study. "Good afternoon Professor Snape." I also gave him a small smile. It was all worth it, I wanted to laugh when I saw the surprise on his face.

We entered the study and he sneered at me again and started his little speech. "Ms. Weasley, before we start I just want you to know that the reasons for my decisions are that, 1. Dumbledore asked me to, and 2. You will be useful to us during the war." I flinched at his reference to me as a thing. "I'm a busy man, and have other things to do, so I expect you to take this very seriously or you can stop wasting my time. I have better things to so than train a little Weasel."

Anger coursed through my brains, how dare he insult my family, bloody git! Just like Malfoy!

I stared deep into his eyes and replied, "Yes Professor" The hatred was evident in my tone.

"Don't you talk to me like that, if I am going to give my time to you, I want respect, is that understood!"

God, he is sooo bloody arrogant! Well, if we want a healthy trainer-trainee relationship it should be built on honesty, and I'm going to be VERY honest with him.

"Professor, I have always respected you. You are a good potions master, and are very good at your work. So I respect your mastery of the subject. You changed sides and risked your life as a spy for our side. I respect that and am in awe of your courage and of your loyalty to Dumbledore. But I do not respect you fully at this point, no matter how hard I try, I apologize, but I can't help that."

He looked at me completely astonished. There was no sneer this time that's for sure. "And why is that?"

"Well, you don't respect me at all, hell you don't even respect me, my family or my friends as human beings. How can you even expect me to respect you in any way?"

This really got him. He looked, well…mortified. I bet he wasn't expecting that.

"Well…um…what makes you think I don't respect you? I may dislike you, but I respect you."

" I'm sorry sir, but why do you dislike me? Is it because I'm a Gryffindor? Because I'm a Weasley, or is it because my family is friends with Harry? You don't even know me, yet you choose to dislike me. I've never been rude to you, I never purposely did anything to you. Isn't that enough to show that you don't respect me? And my family? Okay, I agree, my brothers tried to not be nice to you, but what about my parents? They're always nice to you, they respect you, and they've always been trying to get us to be nice to you. But you're always mean to us, to them. You sneer at us, and say nasty things, you shouldn't be surprised if my brothers and I dislike you. That is your fault. But what have I done that you dislike me so much? How can you say you respect me? I'm not stupid, everything you say and do shows that you don't." I looked him straight in the eye, making me look a lot braver than I felt. Inside I was wondering, 'Damn, did I really say all that? And to SNAPE? Oh my god! He's going to hex me, I know it!'

He had this really weird expression on his face, he was looking at me as if suddenly I was molting or something.

Then he put his nasty expression back on his face and started off, trying to ignore what I had just said. "Anyway, we all know you were possessed by the dark lord after you so stupidly trusted the diary with you petty little troubles. Dumbledore has suggested that you practice Occlumency. I'm going to cast the Legilimens spell to you to see how you handle it first.

I knew what was going on so I pushed all the memories of him putting down people. How he mocked me on the chambers incident, my reaction. How angry my brothers looked when he was rude to my mother and how she flinched. How he shouted at Tonks and the expression that flitted across her face.

"STOP THAT!" He shouted. His face contorted in anguish. I watched him in shock.

"This is not a game. What did you do that for!"

"You didn't answer my question or acknowledge anything I said. Why do you act like this? What is your problem? Huh?"

Snape stared at me for what felt like forever, it started getting creepy but he finally started speaking much to my relief. "You know Ginevra, you'll never know just how lucky you are. You have a family that loves you. They support you through your troubles and always give you good advice. You have friends that care for you."

He sighed and sat own on the big desk. "I come from a pureblood death eater family. Ever since I was a child I was taught to hate Muggle born and halfblooded witches and wizards. I was taught to hate not to love. I never felt love for anyone and never felt loved. My father taught me how to hate by beating my mother and me, by teaching me how to torture. Everything I know how to do is negative. The most I can do is respect people, and that too _very _few people. Then it's dislike and finally hate. There is no like and love for me."

He sat staring at his hands. I stared at him for some time. I couldn't believe that my evil potions teacher had gone through so much. I felt bad for him. But then other emotions came up. Ones of respect and pride. We had a man on our side who decided between good and evil, all on his own. He survived being overcome by greed for power to support good, even if it meant putting his life in danger for people he didn't even like.

"You know, if you are nicer to people, they might actually start liking you and then you would at least know what it is to be liked and maybe like those people back. From there you can progress. God knows, impossible as it may seem you may even be able to get a girlfriend." I grinned wickedly after saying that, although I couldn't believe my own guts. I say a small smile on Snape's face but he turned around to hide it.

The rest of the lesson was spent on training and by the end of it I knew we had formed an understanding. It was going to be alright.

I went to the kitchen with a smile on my face while Snape cleared up his stuff in the study. I squealed happily when I saw Bill and Charlie sitting in the kitchen with everyone else. I ran up and hugged both of them. We were talking when Dumbledore and the rest of the order members came in.

Mum turned to us and said, "Alright kids, it's time to go upstairs."

Dumbledore looked at mum apologetically, "I'm sorry Molly, but Harry can no longer be excluded from these meetings."

Mum looked at him in disbelief, but Remus stopped her before she could say anything. "No, Molly, he's right we can't keep hiding things for him. He has a right to know about everything. Things aren't the same anymore, the second war has started."

"Alright, but the rest of you, upstairs! Now!" She pointed to the stairs looking at us.

We started objecting and Ron said, "It's not fair! We're as old as he is and we've always been a part of what he has. Besides he'll tell us everything anyway. Let us stay and we won't use other methods of getting to know what you were talking about."

Mum looked like she was going to burst at this point. "Fine! You and Hermione can stay but I'm not letting my youngest baby stay here. Ginny, go on upstairs."

"I am NOT a baby, I'm only a year younger than them, why can't I stay?"

"Ginevra, you're too young to know about these things. You need to go upstairs."

"Too young! I'm starting to wonder why I have to do any training. How can you hide me from the war and treat me like a little child, and then when you need me to fight, treat me like an adult! That's ridiculous! Have you forgotten that I am a part of this effort just as much as you are? I am not a child mother, I have faced evil before, dammit I faced Tom Mavolo Riddle!"

Everyone in the room looked at me shocked. Dumbledore stared at me as if he was trying to figure out something. Snape looked at me with obvious respect. He was the one who broke the silence first.

"She's right. Ginevra is no longer a child, she's definitely more mature and intelligent than half the people in this room even if they are much older than her." He said sneering at Harry, Hermione and especially at my brothers.

Charlie was about to retort but I smiled at Snape appreciatively, "Thank you Professor Snape, at least I know that someone supports me even if it isn't my family and friends." I said alluding to the conversation we had during the lesson.

"I guess I owe you an apology for the comment, I was wrong."

"No apologies are needed Professor." I assured him. I saw that Dumbledore looked thrilled.

Remus turned towards me, "Ginny, please, you know what we are doing is for the best. I'll speak with you later."

I glared at him, "No Remus, we'll speak tomorrow, I'm going to the room now, don't come this evening, I'll be busy with my dolls and I'm sure you wouldn't want to see Barbie naked when I'm changing her clothes. Goodnight to all of you."

Mum looked at me horrified, "Ginevra Annabelle Weasley! Don't even think of going to bed right now, Dinner is going to be served after the meeting."

"I'm not going to bed yet, and I'm not hungry." I turned around and climbed up the stairs.

By the time I reached my room, tears were flowing from my eyes. I put on some music after locking the door with some powerful locking charms. I opened my closet and shifted my clothes on one side and said, "The little red flower." The secret opening to the room Sirius had created for Lily Potter sprung open.

I walked in. It was exactly the way I had seen it the last time with 3 armchairs, 1 coffee table, a rug in front of a fireplace, a small closet, a piano, and a chest. The only new thing in the room was an envelope on the table with my name on it.

I nestled on the chair closest to the fireplace and began reading. By the time I finished I had a smile on my face and I snuggled deeper into the armchair and drifted off to sleep without crying for the first time in months.

A/N:

**Brown eyed faerie**- Thanks. Oh Ron will get his, eventually. He's going to be an ass for most of the story, but he and Ginny will make up in the end. So no worries!

**Bilar-nina-de-CA**- Thank you for your review. There is more coming up. I actually have a lot of chapters done, but I keep going back and editing them. That's why I haven't posted this fic until now and it's also the reason the chapters are so long.

**Old-crow**- Thanks for your review. Really appreciate it since this is the first fic I have written. I am glad you liked it. Please keep reading and reviewing.

**Maltese-princess**- Thank you for your review, please keep reading.

**Chlorine-queen2007**- Thank you for reviewing. I love moony and Padfoot too. But I still am sad that Padfoot's gone. Please keep reading. It means a lot too me.

**Paige 2310**- Thank you. Snape is going to be helpful towards Ginny and she is going to help him too. Please keep reading and reviewing


	3. Confessions from a Metamorphagus

**Disclaimer-** I own everything…not!

_A/n: Thank you to all those who reviewed. If some things feel a little vague, please leave a message and I'll be happy to clear anything up. Please Review. It really does encourage me to write. I also need a beta, if anyone wants to volunteer, please do, you can also recommend someone and tell me how to contact them. Thanks!_

Chapter 3: Confessions from a Metamorphagus 

I woke up the next morning to find myself on a large, comfy, and very familiar armchair. I turned off the fire and went down to the kitchen from where the scent of bacon cooking was coming.

I entered the room and everyone turned to look at me. Obviously they hadn't forgotten about my little rant from last night. Mum didn't say a word to me, but put a plate of eggs and bacon in front of me. The others just kept looking at me like I was about to explode. Even Harry kept glancing at me from the other end of the table. But I couldn't care less. I hadn't been this happy for a while. I ate my breakfast ignoring the people looking at me.

I smiled to myself when I saw Remus looking at me thoughtfully as if trying to figure out just what was making me so happy.

I grinned at him and the entire room looked the unexpected expression on my face, "Hey Remmy!"

The twins sniggered, while Remus slowly turned red as he glanced quickly at Tonks who was laughing. Sirius used to tease Remus because he was crushing on Tonks. He used to keep saying, "You should ask her out Moony, but just don't let her call you Remmy. Al'ight Remmy?"

"Hey there Red, you are certainly chipper this fine morning." I grimaced. James Potter had given this name to his wife, and Sirius used to say in a teasing voice that someday that's what Harry would call me. A flush started to rise in my cheeks as I remembered that, but I ignored it and replied, "Is there a reason I shouldn't be Remmy?"

"You weren't last night, so I didn't expect you to be now."

"I don't really care about knowing stuff, it's just that I hate it when everyone treats me like a child. I wasn't mad about not being able to stay, I was mad that Snape of all people was the one who didn't treat me like a baby and showed me more respect than my family and friends." I said with a sigh. "But, I guess I can't do much about that. It doesn't really matter anymore. I can't be upset anymore because I no longer care what anyone says. I'm a little too happy, well I'm sad but I'm happy because Snape wasn't the only one. I mean I wanted to cry, because it's all sad, but I had to smile and feel happy, have you ever felt like that?" I said in what seemed like one breath.

Everyone looked absolutely baffled. Remus raised an eyebrow at her, "Red, what in god's name are you talking about?"

I smiled. I was getting hyper, I knew, but I couldn't help it, not after that letter. "Here there was one for you too…"

I handed him a letter I had found under mine. Remus opened it and read it quickly. I saw his expressions change as he read, he smiled, then he frowned, at parts he let out barks of laughter, by the end his smile was exuding happiness, but I didn't miss the tears in his eyes. He couldn't speak, his Adam's apple bobbed and I felt my eyes fill with tears as he got up and came to me enveloping me in a big hug. I felt tears trickle down my face and I knew Remus was crying too.

We looked at each other after about 5 minutes and started laughing, but our eyes were still a little wet.

"Now I know why you were all smiles today. What does yours say?" He asked

"Oooh no! I'm not going to tell you everything, but I'll tell you about it later if you promise to tell me about yours." I said suddenly realizing that everyone had stopped everything they were doing and were now looking at us curiously.

Remus stood up and straightened his clothing self-consciously. "Um, yes of course I'll tell you. Well, I should go, I have to meet Dumbledore. I'll meet you at 2 Ginny. By the way what time do you meet Snape?"

"At six for two hours."

"Well good, so our training is from two to four, we'll talk about this," he held up the letter Ginny had given him, "after training, alright?"

"That'll be great."

Remus smiled and dissaparated with a 'POP!' I smiled at the place where he had just been standing and wished the afternoon would come fast. I really wanted to know, what the letter said.

I turned around to see everyone looking at me. It seemed like they were about to burst with curiosity. I pinched myself to stop myself from grinning at their expression. I kept my gaze on the floor because I knew I would burst into giggles if I looked at one of them. I sat down and continued eating my breakfast until Ron asked me, "What were those letters about?"

I winked at him and replied, "You'll see soon enough." With that I went up to my room.

-

It was after Lunch when Tonks knocked on my door. She's really a lot of fun. Kind of like an older sister. Though I knew about Uncle Moony's mega crush on her, I suspected that she also had a crush on him, but I am not too sure.

She came into my room and I noticed she seemed a little troubled, almost nervous.

"So, how's everything going?"

"Good I guess, how about you Tonks? How's Auror work treating you?"

"Oh, you know the normal. Death Eaters and Moody with his 'Constant Vigilance'. So, I heard about you. Dumbledore told us about…"

I put up my hand and cast a silencing charm on the room. "The walls have ears."

She nodded, "So, how are you handling it?"

"It isn't that bad, I've known about it for about a year now. Sirius and Remus had been my trainers. They really helped."

She smiled at me, but then she looked like she wanted to ask me something, but was afraid to.

"What is it Tonks? Spit it out."

"Is there something going on between you and Remus?" She blurted out.

"WHAT? NO! God's no! Tonks! He's old enough to be my father!" I was horrified. _How could she think that I liked **Uncle Moony **that way! Eeew!_

She smiled at me guiltily, "Sorry Gin, it just seemed like something was going on during breakfast, you know with the nick names and the hugs …"

I laughed then smiled sadly. "No Tonks, Sirius used to call Remus Remmy and me Red because we both like** other** people and the names were used to tease us. We both hated it, now it's sort of a joke in Sirius' memory. We were hugging because we were remembering the good times we had with Sirius while both of them trained me. I assure you I don't like Remus that way, he's like a close uncle to me. I saw him and Sirius and him after my father. Wait, why did you ask me, do you like him?"

I narrowed my eyes at her suspiciously and she blushed. I smirked; the blush covered her entire face. "You **do** like him! Talk to him Tonks, you never know what could happen."

She quickly changed the subject without bothering to change the subject. I smiled once again remembering the letter.

"So, how's Dean?" I smiled, "I don't think he really likes me."

She stared at me, "And you are smiling because…?"

"I don't think I really like him either. You see I think he likes Parvati Patil, but doesn't think she'll go out with him. **I **know that she will, so I'm thinking of writing to him telling him that we should break it off and he should ask Parvati out. I never really felt anything for him anyways so it's really not fair on any of us that we should have o continue our relationship."

Tonks grinned at me, " So who do you have a crush on now?"

"No one." Well, it's the truth isn't it? I'm in love. It's not just a measly crush.

"Oh." She frowned as if this wasn't right but thankfully didn't ask any more questions.

We kept on talking until Remus came and Tonks left.

Training was as strenuous as usual and I was glad it was over when 4 o'clock came. I retrieved the letter from the drawer of my nightstand and he got out his from his pocket. We sat on my bed, legs crossed facing each other. "Alright," he looked at me, anticipation shinning in his eyes, "You go first."

Uncle Padfoot was a smart man. He had charmed the letters so that only the reader could read them. For this reason we had to read our letters aloud to each other, but that was just as well because there were a few things that I didn't want Uncle Moony to read.

* * *

**Caillion**- I'm glad you enjoyed it. Snape is going to come up a lot of times in the story and Ginny and he will become pretty close. Don't worry, Ginny will get back at Ron and he is going to feel bad about what he keeps doing. Ginny isn't allowed because her mother likes to be in denial about Ginny's role in the war effort and because they don't want to attract attention to it, even among the members and friends. Thank you for your review

**Comet Moon**- I agree. Yup, I don't think we are supposed to think that Snape rocks, but I really don't care, he rocks in my story! Please review again Jim and feel free to send in more comments.

**Beth5572**- Thank you for your review Terri. Please keep reading.

**Paige2310**- I'm so glad you reviewed again. Yes, I love Ginny's character. Please keep reading my story


	4. Memories and Promises

**Disclaimer-** I own nothing.

**a/n:** 19 reviews for three chaps! Sooo happy. Here are the letters and more of Ginny's temper.

-

Chapter 4: Memories and Promises

"Ok here goes:

_To the little red flower (Red),_

_Yes, this is that letter. Where I'm supposed to say If you are reading this I have passed on…no it's not my will, definitely not my suicide note, merely a few parting words. I have a feeling something is going to happen to me, so I've been upgrading these letters everyday till the day something does happen. I've left letters for Remus, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Your Parents, and the twins. As you must have noticed I've left Remus' with yours, please make sure he gets it. Don't even try reading it because all the letters are charmed so that they can only be read by the person they're addressed to. Remus must have assigned you your rooms and I assume Harry's is opposite yours. It used to be James' room(wink, wink). I haven't told him about the secret room I had created for James like I did for Lily. I want to you to show him how to get in. It's in through the closet too. It's voice activated at the moment so that it only answers to only you and me._ "Then he goes on a set of instructions on how to set up a new password so Harry can set it up."

_Gin, there are a few things I want you to do for me and I have set a few things up to help you, _"bla, bla, bla," _(Lily's secret room has passageways to each person's room in this house, I've left a box of invisibility pills in the chest in the s.r. I want you to do a sock and boxer raid in my memory. Make sure you embarrass the guys with the boxer raid. You probably already know this after living in a house with 6 guys, but we usually have at least one pair of boxers that can be embarrassing in their own way. Take advantage of that. Don't think of leaving ANYONE out, esp. Harry and Moony. I know for a fact Moony has very plain boxers except for 1 pair of black silk boxers he would never admit he has, but I know about them because I gave them to him for his birthday to tease him about Tonks._

_Now, talking about Tonks. I know for a fact that my little cousin and my best mate are in love, but refuse to admit it. I want you to get them together. I also want you to set Hermione and Ron together; they've been moping for way too long)_

_I hope Harry has come around and finally realized how special you are. He really is a fool if he hasn't. He would be thicker than James and that's saying something_ (Uncle Moony snorted and smiled nodding at me) _Anyway, if by any chance my demise had anything to do with him he is probably blaming himself. Both his parents would have done the same. Please help him through this. Make sure he doesn't feel guilty and doesn't start blocking himself from others. I want him to try and live normally, live happily. Please whatever it takes to get it into his head, you can cry, talk, and scream at him. As his godfather I give you my permission. Please take care of him and Remus, you're stronger than both of them (just like Lily!)_ I rolled my eyes while Uncle Moony just sat opposite me grinning like an idiot.

_Tell Remus to start your guide program. Since I am no longer there, it is better that he starts it soon; It would be best suited if it was started when you get back to Hogwarts in the fall. Don't ask him any questions yet, you'll have to wait for the time to come._

_With all that said I want to close the letter letting you know that wherever I am, I am probably happy and will always love you. You'll always be the daughter I never had. So remember and honor my life by playing pranks and remembering the memories we have shared. I wish a happy life for you where you get the love, friendship, prosperity and warm memories that you deserve._

_With all the love in my heart,_

_Sirius Michael Black (Uncle Padfoot)._

"Then there's a post note at the bottom, but it's not important." (_P.S.- Everything I ever said about you being like Lily is absolutely true. I would never lie to you about something like this. Please don't give up on Harry yet, I've never seen a better-suited pair than the both of you. Believe me, he needs you and I already know you need him. Don't deny it! Have fun with the raids and sneak into rooms randomly to drive everyone crazy. By the way the box of invisibility pills is self-replenishing, consider it a present for all the birthdays I missed and the ones I will miss. So enjoy it here, at Hogwarts and for the rest of your life! Remember, I'll be watching you and will always love you my child no matter what happens._

_- Unka' Pa'foo')._

"That's all"

"That was a long letter…"

"So it was. Now read yours" I said, my impatience growing.

He cleared his throat and started off,

"

_My dear friend Moony,_

_My friend, you have always been a brother to me. James, you and I have always been brothers, from first year at Hogwarts and we will always be brothers no matter where we are. You always stood by me, at Hogwarts when I got into trouble for pranks you were there, after Azkaban you believed me and helped me get up on my feet once again, for this I thank you. I could never have found better friends than you and James. The times we spent together have been the best of my life. Moony, I know you were always the quiet Marauder, but you were the Marauder with the brains that got us through the pranks. I know the wolf. So help our Ginny with some materials and plans like you did with us when she goes back to Hogwarts_. We both grinned at this.

_Mate, I need a favor off you. I want you to take my place as Harry's godfather. I know you don't want to do this because you're afraid of putting him in danger, but he's hardly around you during full moon. Please Remus, he needs you, we were his only link to his parents, now you are the only one. Dumbledore agrees with me on you being the perfect person for this._

"Then he says something that I will replace with what you so eloquently put as, 'bla, bla, bla…'" I blushed. I hate it when he goes all professor on me and makes me feel like a fool.

"So anyway,

_Moony, remember that you are one of my best mate and will always be. So, go to Rosmeta's place and buy a crate of Odgen's and drink to me. Don't forget to add the special ingredients. There's a stack in my room. Since I'm not there, I also want you to introduce our special drinks to the kids when they are of age. I was planning to do it, but now you can do this for me. Let Gin also try when the trio do, she'll be able to handle it. I know you're reading this out to her and she's probably read her letter to you too. That's another reason why you'll have to let her, or it's possible she stops calling you 'Uncle Moony'; I know I'd be heart broken if she stopped calling me 'uncle Padfoot'._

I grinned happily. Uncle Moony just shook his head, but I noticed his small mischievous smile.

_All right kid, I think this is where I sign off. Remember the good times mate, and have more. Don't worry I'll always be there in your heart or watching from the heavens. Will I really go to heaven? Hope there's a cute chicky there for me. I'm going off topic. Anyway, I'll always be there with James and Lily enjoying the good times in the future with you. With you, your future woman and little kiddies (that keep changing appearances)._

_Take care mate. Until we meet again._

_Your old pal,_

_Padfoot._

_P.S. – I'm going to write Gin's letter now._

_-P._

_P.P.S.- I've put in a room for Hermione and Ron in, seeing as they flirt with each other all the time. "Then there are instructions on how Ron and Hermione can access the room and the place their letters are._"

We sat quietly for a few minutes grinning at each other. We had tears in our eyes at the same time. The letters had the sense of Sirius and we knew that as long as we had them, we had a bit of him.

-

Lessons with Snape went fairly well and mum asked him to stay for dinner along with Remus, Moody and Tonks.

He objected, "No Molly, I couldn't intrude. Thank you for asking though it is very kind of you."

Mum had guessed that I had a little talk with him yesterday and it would be best if the entire family started getting along with him, "Nonsense Severus. You won't be intruding at all, we're all friends here. Come on now, have dinner with us."

I grinned at him, "Come on Professor, we won't bite."

"You won't" he mumbled. Remus smiled slightly but gave him an encouraging look. I'm SO proud of Uncle Moony! Tonks smiled slightly at him. Moody said in his rough, loud voice, "Join us for dinner lad. After all you are a part of the order and should taste some of Molly's fine cooking."

I fake pouted, "Yeah! You always leave before we eat. Don't worry we're not going to poison you either and I'll make sure no one else does too." With that I shot a warning glare at my brothers. They looked at me and mum in disbelief.

Snape still looked skeptical, but I grabbed his hand and dragged him to the table. My brothers, Harry and Hermione looked absolutely baffled, Tonks looked amused and astonished at the same time, Remus was trying to keep from laughing. Mum beamed at me and set an extra place.

Dinner went fairly well after that. That is until Snape left after dessert. Ron looked at me incredulously, "What the hell did you do that for?"

I looked up innocently, "Do what?"

"You invited _Snivellus _to dinner!"

"Honestly Ronald, you need to grow up. He's in the order for Merlin's sake! Just because you haven't sorted out your petty differences, doesn't mean I haven't either. Besides, we're all on one side and in the middle of a war we really have to **work** together and not fight."

Hermione and mum nodded enthusiastically. Tonks and Remus were grinning at me with a look clearly saying that they were proud of me. My father face had lit up, and Bill and Charlie smiled softly but I could see the pride in their eyes. Harry was looking a little alert but he was still confused, Ron just scowled at usual. The two people most enthusiastic about things were Gred and Forge, "He's one of your trainers right?"

When I nodded, **very** wide grins broke out on their faces

"So…

that means…

that he…

might help…

us…

getting materials?"

I smiled at them and said, "You never know, but make sure it's not him you are targeting…" They scurried out of the room chatting away in hushed tones looking like they were on the top of the world.

Mum frowned at me but I saw her smile just as she turned. I had an idea this was what Dumbledore had wanted me to do. I was elated, but then I saw Ron still glaring at me. I glared back mockingly. Before something happened Remus cleared his throat, "Anna (calling me by my middle name-Annabelle) I think we were asked to show them something."

I remembered the letter. "Right-o John (I imitated him by calling him by his middle name), come on Harry I believe there is something I need to talk to you about." I caught his hand and dragged him up to his room while Uncle Moony started talking to Ron and Mione.

I sat down next to him feeling awkward since it was his** bed.** Not daring to meet his eyes I stared at the floor while I spoke. "Harry, Sirius left me a letter in my room, this is the reason he assigned the rooms. He doesn't want you t feel guilty for his death, you know, he loved you a lot and where ever he is, he always will love you." I looked up and Harry looked away. "He wants all of us to be happy and play pranks and make stupid 'Sirius-serious' jokes. I know it's hard, but you have to get through this, I know you can. You have to do this for him. If you need to talk to anybody, you can always come to me, you know that right?"

His head turned to me suddenly; his eyes were a gleaming green. I recoiled at the intensity. "You don't understand he was my only family. I killed him! I'm a murderer and probably always will be one unless I don't get killed first! You won't understand"

Is he crazy? "DON'T YOU DARE TAKE THAT TONE WITH ME HARRY JAMES!" I berated in my best 'Molly Weasley voice'. "And don't even think of telling me that I have no right to say anything. Your guardian gave me this right; he set specific instructions for me. If he hadn't I would have done this anyway. So stop wallowing in your pity. You aren't the only one who loved him. Imagine how it is for Remus, he's lost all his friends. Your father and Sirius were like brothers to him, and Lily was like a sister. How do you think he felt when the only people who accepted him, when the people who were closer than his own family had been killed? How do you think he felt when he came to know Peter had betrayed all of them? How guilty do you think he felt when he realized he had hated Sirius for 12 years for something he didn't do? Think of Tonks, for 12 years she was told that her favourite cousin was a murderer and when she said he couldn't have done it, no one believed her. Now he's dead. Do you think that we don't miss him? We loved him too. Just as much as we love you. Don't think that I don't miss him; you have no idea what he did for me. He helped me more than anyone could, my teachers, my friends no one was able to do so much, not even my parents." Tears were forming in my eyes. I think I had frightened him.

I grabbed his hand in mine. "Harry please don't do this." I pleaded softly till he nodded slightly. I smiled and pulled him up, "He left me a letter. He wanted me to show you something. Come on." He allowed himself to be dragged. I opened his closet and he looked at me puzzled. I ignored him and continued with the settings till we heard Sirius' voice in a monotone saying, "Harry Potter may now set the password." I giggled remembering the chat we had about crazy muggles and their recording machines. I turned to Harry, "I'll leave now, you'll probably want to be alone. I think he might have left a letter for you inside. Goodnight."

Without waiting for him to say anything I spun around and went to Lily's secret room. I pulled out the recording machine and listened to the tape playing. It was Sirius and I singing a pirate song and acting like drunken pirates. I laughed as I heard him say, "Avast, you scum-baggage you. Walk the plank I say! You should be fed to the dogs pockmark! Fresh water swabs!" I switched it off and rummaged through the trunk again. I pulled out the invisibility pill box and thought to myself wickedly It's Saturday and tonight's the night!

* * *

**Old Crow**- Thank You for your review. Thank you for the advice, it is appreciated. I know Ron doesn't seem to serve much of a purpose, but I've kept him there because I am trying to build up on his relationship with Ginny. He is going to keep butting into her life and annoying her for a large portion of the story, so he is going to come up quite a bit. Please keep reading.

**Been**- Thank you for reviewing. I am glad you enjoy reading my story.

**Beth5572**- Thank you for your review.

**Paige2310**- Thanks for reviewing again. It's truly appreciated. I somehow feel that Harry doesn't really know or understand Ginny. He's hardly ever talked to her before the last book. So, I'm going to make them start talking slowly, it is going to take a little while. He's thick and doesn't really see her, but through the story he will get to know her better and that will start of the relationship. He is curious about what is going on but it's not really any of his business. He isn't going to just go up to his best friends younger sister who once had a crush on him and demand to know what is going on. But no worries he's going to have some sense slowly kicked into him and he will realise how special she is (god that sounds corny!).

**Was**- Thank you for reviewing my special anonymous reviewer. I especially enjoyed reading your review. As cool as that would be, I don't think Harry is schizophrenic, or anything close to that. In my story, Ginny is burdened more than Harry, which is something only a few people know. A lot of things are yet to come up, so please keep reading.

**Caillion**- Thanks very much for your review. I hope you enjoyed reading the letters and the dinner table scene.

**Silver Warrior-** Thank you for reviewing. I really enjoyed writing that chapter. Please keep reading and reviewing


	5. Pranks and Letters

**Disclaimer- **not mine.

**a/n: I only got 4 reviews for the last chapter. To all those who reviewed, thank you. But I need more reviews to function. It's sort of my fuel. So please review, it only takes a few minutes.**

Chapter 5: Pranks and Letters

_Twelve o'clock, perfect!_ I popped one pill into my mouth and kept one in my pocket just in case. I snuck into the small passage and crawled till I came to a door with Ron's name on it. I sniggered. I could hear him whispering "_Mione…choco…hmmm."_ I couldn't believe something could be so disgusting and funny at the same time. I muffled my laughter and made my way to his bureau. I took out all his socks and a pair of boxers Gred and Forge had given him for his fifteenth birthday. They had little pink fairies on them, all with brown, curly hair.

I grinned evilly as I made my way to the twins' room. I removed all their socks too and took out two pairs of boxers. Fred's read, _'That isn't my wand'_ and George's read _'Yes, I'm happy to see you'_ I snorted to myself and started towards Lupin's room.

I watched as Uncle Moony slept soundly. He had no idea what was going on. He was going to be soooo furious. Well, it was worth it. I snuck over to his closet like thingy and took out all his socks and the pair of black silk boxers Uncle Paddy had mentioned.

Harry's room was next. I wasn't sure if I should do this to him, but then again it was important to his godfather. I gathered all his socks even the ones Dobby knitted for him and dug through his trunk till I found an interesting pair of boxers I guessed the twins had supplied him with. It had lots of small fluttering snitches and on the front was written '_Tonight I am the seeker, and you are the snitch'_ Sirius was right. Brilliant chap he was. I grinned, I knew a man secret!

Feeling smug I crawled to Bill and Charlie's room and took their socks and a two pairs of boxers that I don't even want to describe!

I woke up early next morning and hung the boxers up in the kitchen and charmed them to remain invisible until my command. I sat drinking my coffee when I heard the yells of my brother, Harry and Lupin. I smirked as they came down the stairs.

"Where the hell are our socks?" Demanded Uncle Moony. I smiled at him innocently while rotating the mug on the table round and round. "I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Bull!" Said a very red faced Charlie Weasley.

"Alright, alright. Keep your knickers on, the show's just starting. Everything will be returned." I grinned at the thought of the missing boxers.

The kitchen slowly filled up with some people from the order who were arriving for breakfast. Moody, Tonks, Shaklebolt, and Dumbledore sat down with my family, Hermione, Harry and Uncle Moony.

I quietly muttered the incantation and a line of boxers appeared on a wash line above the table and the name of the person each boxer belonged to appeared above them. Mum screamed while Tonks and Hermione burst into laughter along with the other order members, excluding the victims that is.

Remus looked at me as if he was going to point at me and scream _'Brutus'_. "How could you do this to** me**? Your brothers I can understand, but Gin I'm a grown man!"

"Sorry Bud, Orders from the boss. I was told specifically not to exclude you and Harry just 'coz you aren't my brothers. Besides, are you a Marauder or what?"

He grinned after that, "Good job kiddo, don't know how you pulled it off though."

"**That** is my little secret."

Ron looked at me stupidly, "Who's the Boss?"

I cocked my head to the side, somehow I found it funny, I started laughing and said, "Ye ignorant maggot, 'e's the captain' savvy?"

Fred and George looked at each other "It's finally happened…

…she's gone bonkers."

I simply grinned and grabbed a muffin from the table when four owls landed in front of me.

"My, aren't you popular." Said Tonks

"What, this? Oh, this is nothing. Just stupid little boys sending me letters confessing their undying love for me, I'm just surprised there aren't more." Sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"WHAT!" bellowed Ron, "Who the hell has been sending these letters, I'm going to kill them." I rolled my eyes. What a **stupid, stupid git**!

Hermione huffed, "Honestly, Ron!"

I giggled while they argued and looked over at Uncle Moony, "I should be paid for doing this." He burst into laughter. The others who didn't know about the responsibility handed to me from Uncle Paddy looked over to us but I ignored them and opened my letters.

First one was from Dean, I hoped he had understood my last letter.

_Dearest Ginny,_

_I don't know what to say, except that you must be the most wonderful girl in the world. Parvati and I want to thank you. Yes, I took your advice and she said yes. I hope I never made you feel neglected, but I'm glad you don't hate me. I would love to remain friends with you. Who could not want to be a friend of a beautiful, intelligent and kind girl? Believe me Parvati isn't half the woman you are but she's the one who's right for me. You deserve someone better. And I know your prince will come one day, sweep you off your feet and take you away. I hope you will always be happy._

_After I asked her out I told Parvati that it was you who made me do it, she laughed and said, only Ginny Weasley would be this good. She's right, there is no one like you. As a friend I advise you to remain as you are. The wonderful person you are. Thank you for everything Ginny._

_With love,_

_Your friend,_

_Dean Thomas._

I smiled glad I had done this. I turned too the next letter. It was from the shop I was buying a Christmas present for Harry.

_Miss Ginevra Weasley,_

_This is to inform you that I have received your last month's payment for the item you are purchasing. I realize that I should have handed these items to the rightful owner, but since you are buying them for him I would like to reduce the price. I know you did not ant to take them for free, but I insist that the price be reduced to 30 galleons. I will return the extra galleons that you have paid me. Please except this, I believe what you are doing is very noble._

_Thank You,_

_Yours truly,_

_Galahad Agthus Ledgham_

_Owner of 'You never know what you might find here'_

_23 Yellow Blanding's Road_

_Hogsmeade Village_

I had been working at Fred and George's the entire summer do I could buy that. Once on a Hogsmeade weekend I had stumbled in to this shop

_ Flashback_

_I walked down the street. **Amy's gone of with her boyfriend again, Jess was 'Zabini Watching' again. How the hell can she like a Slytherine? Poor Colin, he has detention with Snape…again! I should have made Michael come with me today.**_

**_Honeydukes…check, Zonkos…check, The Three Broomsticks…check. Now where to? Hey, I've never seen that place before. 'You Never Know What You Might Find Here', gods! That's so corny. What the hell._**

_I walked in to see a man with deep blue robes and a long, sweeping beard dusting some stuff. There were lots of tables with lots and lots of different stuff on it. The things varied from gold to utter rubbish. Well, the name sure fit the store!_

_"Good morning to young lady, what brings you to my shop?"_

_"Good morning, I was just looking around. I just noticed your store and decided to see what I would find here."_

_The man smiled at me with a twinkle suspiciously like Dumbledore's. "The shop is noticed by someone who is in need of it. Why don't you have a look around maybe you can find a Christmas present for someone."_

_"Oh, I already did my Christmas shopping."_

_"There's always next year."_

_"Oh, alright." I looked around till I found a box with a robe-clasp and a ring with a large P with a lion's mane around it in Gryffindor colours. "What are those?"_

_He followed my finger pointing the box and looked up confused, "What's what?"_

_I picked it up and showed him, "Ah, yes, THAT, I had forgotten about that. Those were James Potter's; they have the family crest on them. Curios…" He frowned as he looked at the objects in my hand._

_"What's curious?"_

_"Nothing, nothing." He was still frowning as if he was thinking about something really hard but I didn't push it._

_"How did you get them?"_

_"Young Mister Potter came in one day before he and his family went into hiding and said to keep them for his family in exchange for money, he said I would be paid back when he or his family came to pick it up."_

_"How come you haven't told Harry?"_

_He frowned and looked at me, "Are you a friend of his?"_

_I blushed slightly and shook my head, "He's my brother's best friend."_

_"Ah, I see. Well, why don't you give it to him as a Christmas present?"_

_I thought over it, it really seemed like a good idea. "Yes, alright. He is a hard person to buy for. How much do I give you for it?"_

_"No, no dear, I mean just take it, you don't need to pay anything. I owe it to his family for protecting us for so many years."_

_"No, please sir. I don't think James Potter would like it if you don't accept the money he took from you. And I know Harry wouldn't want you think that you owe him anything. He hates it when people do things like this. I couldn't accept your offer. I want to pay whatever amount you gave Harry's father."_

_He smiled down at me. "Very well, it would cost eighty galleons. You're a Weasley aren't you?"_

_I nodded and he smiled._

_"Yes, I thought so. You look like your grandmother. You don't have to pay me at once, I can take it in installments." He looked at me for a minute and just as I started getting a little uneasy he smiled slowly, "I'm glad Master Potter has you, you are a good friend."_

_Feeling awkward I just replied, "Um, sure, thanks."_

_He nodded and went back to dusting._

_ End Flashback_

I could see Uncle Moony looking at the seal on the envelope, he knew what I was buying from the shop and he glanced up at me with one raised eyebrow. I handed him the letter when Tonks burst out at me, "You did WHAT!" That's when I realized she was reading Dean's letter.

"Oh, come off it Tonks, I told you I would be doing this. It was for the best."

She just rolled her eyes. Uncle Moony handed back the letter from Mr. Ledgham and said, "Here you go, oh noble one."

I stuck my tongue out at him and opened the next letter. It was from Andrew Heartstop the now 5th year Hufflepuff heartthrob.

_My Dearest Ginevra **(ik!)**_

_I have heard from a reliable source that you and Dean are no longer together (**You mean Parvati told Lavender who told the rest of the world) **Ginevra, I have watched you from afar and I have to admit that I am in love with you. **(Oh, bloody hell…that is the corniest thing I have ever heard!)** What I'm trying to say is that I hope that you will go out with me. Please reply soon my love._

_With all my heart,_

_Your admirer,_

_Andrew Heartstop.**(barf!)**_

I looked at the letter in surprise. Avoiding all the eyes that were looking at me I slipped it into my pocket and opened the next letter. It was from Colin.

_Hey Ginny!_

_Hope your summer's been ok. We went to America it was fabulous! New York is, ok I'm going to use a Yank expression, it's awesome! We had so much fun, I took a lot of photographs. I've sent half of them to you. Most of them were of a movie award show Dad got us into. I thought you might like them . I never knew that Yank guys were THIS hot! I looked at the stack of photographs and thought, **"****That's just half? Merlin, Col!"**_

_Dennis went sky diving, but I went on the ferry to see The Statue of Liberty to take photographs. Gin, you have to go there sometime! The fashion styles there are adorable! By the way the summer colour is pink, make sure you get some pink clothes. I did pick some up for you, but you'll have to wait till the train ride. Anyway luv, I have to go. See you on the train._

_Ciao!_

I looked over the photographs and saw most of them were of really hot yank guys and the others were of the actors who attended the awards show. Tom Cruise, Brad Pit, Johnny Depp. I grinned _Only Col. would do this_.

"What are you grinning at little Miss Weasley?" asked Mad-Eye Moody's gruff voice as the infamous eye spun in its socket.

"Colin's letter, he just got back from the states."

Dumbledore grinned at me, "Yes, Mr. Creevy, an entertaining young man."

I raised an eyebrow, he probably knew about Colin's, ahem, sexual preferences. "Yes, very."

I turned to Uncle Moony who was reading and re-reading Dean's letter again and again with a frown. I snatched the letter out of his hands knowing he was just doing that to annoy me. "Yes it says what you think it says."

His face broke into a grin. I rolled my eyes and stuffed Colin and Andrew's letters into his hands and said, "Here's something for you to chew on you bloody wolf." Mum shouted at me until she saw Uncle Moony grinning, then she shook her head and went back to the kitchen.

I left the room laughing as Uncle Moony's eyes went round reading Col's letter.

**

* * *

Wishing4more- Thanks. Ron is playing the role of the older brother who sees Ginny as a little girl who constantly gets herself into trouble and can't take care of herself. He feels he needs to make sure she's not doing anything stupid now that she's stopped following him around.**

**Caillion**- lol. Well, she probably could be introduced to movies, esp. since I've made her best friend to be Colin Creevy.

**Beth5572**- Thank you.

**Silver Warrior**- Thanks. Please keep reading and reviewing.

Now that you've read this chapter, leave a review. Plleeeeeaaasssee!


	6. Old friends and Diaries… Remedies for he

**Summary:**Ginny is still in love with Harry but tries to hide it from him along with the many secrets that she holds. Convinced Sirius is not dead, she searches from him and for ways to help Harry finally defeat Voldemort, even if he doesn't know about what really is going on

**Disclaimer-** The Potter universe belongs to J. K. Rowlings, and Jacque belongs to me, so do Kate and Karen.

**Caillion**- Thank you for reviewing. Yes, there is more to the robe clasp, chapter nine will have the main clue, but everything ties up in the end. Lol, if only I had those photographs.

**Ocean-Poweress**- Thanks. Yes, I know they are OOC, but it's only for this story, we could pretend, right?

**A/N: **Despite my requests the number of reviews went down from 4 to 2. Needless to say, I'm a little sad, so make me happy and REVIEW! Um…I also need a beta reader…anyone interested?

Chapter 6: Old friends and Diaries… Remedies for heartaches.

The summer went by quickly and soon I found myself on the train. I had sat with my friends and caught up with them for the first half of the ride when I had found out to my surprise and pleasure that Neville and Luna had gotten together during the summer. Hermione came after her rounds as prefect and asked me to sit with her claiming there was too much testosterone to handle in the other compartment.

I honestly don't know why she told me to come, they didn't even talk to me. Mione and Ron fought while Harry stared out of the window looking depressed, so I took to reading the book on muggle biology Dumbledore had asked me to study.

The compartment door opened. We clutched our wands thinking that it would be Malfoy, but to our surprise Cho Chang walked in. My heart fell as Harry's eyes lit up and a smile graced his face. I picked up my book again trying to ignore the scene in front of me.

Cho smiled at Harry, "Hey Harry."

He smiled back shyly and returned her greeting quietly.

She blushed and said, "Do you think I could talk to you for a few minutes, privately?"

He blushed and nodded leading her out of the compartment. By now Ron and Hermione's bickering had stopped completely and the three of us just looked at each other, none of us really liked her. I always hated her, not only because of Harry, but because she was always mean to people who were not popular or the people who didn't follow her around like little lap dogs.

Harry came back after a few minutes, his face glowing. My heart broke into little pieces He was going out with her.

Ron looked up at him, "So...you're with her now?"

He grinned at us, the three of us forced smiles and Ron said, "That's great mate." I knew he was only doing this for Harry's happiness, and I knew I would be taking this only because of that too. I swallowed the lump in my throat and turned back to the book but never really understood what I was reading.

The sorting started out normally, but we came to know that there were some students who had moved from the states. Their school had been destroyed by a death eater attack and they had been sent to different schools. I watched a boy with hazel brown hair and bright blue eyes, I just couldn't place it but I **knew** I had seen him somewhere. First came a pair of twins who seemed to have the cheekiest grins, well, apart from Fred and George.

"Andrews, Katherine" announced Prof. McGonagall as one of the twins made her way to the sorting hat. She had barely put the hat on the head and the hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!"

The same happened for her sister "Andrews, Karen"

My mouth fell open when I heard the next name, "Gaudette, Jacque" The handsome boy went over and the sorting hat shouted out, "RAVENCLAW!" I let out a breath I had been holding. _What is he doing here? no, he can't just be here! Oh my god! Oh my god! Kill me now please! Ok, Ginny stop. You're hyperventilating!_

"Gin, you okay?" Colin was looking at me with concern. My chest constricted painfully. _Old best friend Jacque, meet new best friend Colin! OH Merlin!_ I nodded slightly.

He grinned at me, "He's cute isn't he?" I smiled at him weakly, thinking I guess, but _he didn't look very good during our fight_

"Hey Gin," Ron's voice called out to me

"What is it Ron?"

He looked at me thoughtfully, "Isn't that your friend the one who went to America? It's him isn't it, Jacque Gaudette…"

"Yes Ron, it is him."

"How come you didn't talk to him for so long?"

I gritted my teeth not wanting to replay the unpleasant memories, "It's not any of your business Ron!"

He stared at me as did the rest of them, "Okay, god! tou-chy!"

Colin turned to me, "He's a friend of yours?"

"I haven't talked to him for five years." He opened his mouth to say something but I gave him a look and he promptly shut it. Hermione, Dean, Parvati, Seamus, Neville, and Harry all looked at me questioningly. I ignored them and looked away only to see Jacque staring at me. I couldn't take it anymore and I got up and walked out of the great hall.

The doors banged open and Jacque came out panting, "Ginny…"

"Yes, Gaudette, what do you want?"

"Gin, please." _How dare he call me Gin! Okay maybe we were wittle kiddies and it was a stupid fight, but 5 years and he didn't write even once to apologize…_

"Ginny, it's been 5 years, what I said was wrong, I know. I was no better than a death-eater. But, Ginny, I was 10 years old! My parents are dead Ginny, they're gone He had them killed. Because I refused to join"

My heart broke when I heard my former best friend say that. I felt bad. No one should lose their parents no matter how bad the parents were. I went up to him and hugged him. I knew somehow it was the truth.

"Thank you" he whispered. I nodded in fear that I would start crying, his eyes also held unshed tears.

"Friends?" he asked quietly.

I smiled and said, "Always."

That was one of my favourite days. A few days after Colin, Jacque and I became a very close trio. I told him everything I had told Colin and instead of having one best friend, I had two. I was happy.

A few weeks went by and Colin and I were sitting in the common room and talking. It had turned out that Jacque too was gay. Not only that, he was attracted to Colin. I already knew Colin had a crush on him and to tell the truth I couldn't be happier for anyone.

Colin was giddy with happiness and he kept on gushing about his new boyfriend, I listened and rolled my eyes, but he didn't mind because there was a smile on my face that refused to go. He knew I was happy for them.

He had told the rest of our friends about him and Jacque. The girls giggled over how cute they were while the guys just grinned and patted him on the back, while he prattled on about the relationship blushing.

We all looked up as the portrait opened to let Remus Lupin in. He looked tired, exhausted as a matter of fact. He came over to us and said, "Excuse me, but I just need to borrow Ms. Weasley for a minute." I stood up and walked away with him. From the corner of my eye I could see my friends and the golden trio staring at us.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

He smiled softly, "Tired, as usual. But don't worry."

I shook my head, "You need someone Uncle Moony. Tell Tonks how you feel about her. She is working here as the DADA teacher. And don't tell me it's too complicated. It's not. "

"No, I can't Ginny, please there isn't time for this!" He threw up his hands and I made a noise to let him know I was irritated.

He sighed in defeat, "Red, I know you want the best for me, tell you what I'll think about it. That's all I can promise. Now listen to me carefully, I need you to study these books whenever you get time and there's a diary there too. You need to write in it. I want you to practice from the others during training. Start tonight, but start with the diary first, I'll be in Dumbledore's office till 8 if you need anything."

With that he turned and left. I went and sat down with my friends.

Ron hollered across the room, "Oy, Ginny, what did Remus say?"

"Nothing concerning you." I shouted back and he scowled at me. I saw Mione smirk and my attention shifted to Harry Potter who was sitting whispering in the ear of CHO CHANG! _What is she doing in the Gryffindor common room? That's so unfair! She's the one who told Michael he couldn't take me into the Ravenclaw common room! That little-_

"Um...Gin…" I head Colin say as I came out of the little bit of ranting in my head.

I smiled sweetly at him and said, "Yes?"

He cocked one of his eyebrows, "Sweetie, are you okay?"

"Yes, Col I'm fine." I sighed.

"If you say so. Say love, why do you have professional healer books?"

"Interest." I looked away, and he got that I didn't really want to talk about it.

I kept hearing giggling and kissing sounds from Harry and Cho and I couldn't take it anymore. I was going to bed.

Samantha looked at me worriedly, "but it's only eight, are you feeling alright?" Sam's a real sweetheart. She's a year younger than us, but we all like her and get along with her.

I smiled at her, "Yup, I'm fine. I just need some quiet to get some stuff done." I picked up my stuff and went to my dormitory.

I didn't bother to change, I sat down on my bed and opened the diary.

_25th September_

_Finally! I've made it to my 5th year! I can't believe Uncle Moony is making me write in a diary, I can't believe I agreed to._

**_Hello Ginny, I'm glad you listened to Remus._**

The ink came automatically in a different colour. I shut the book quickly and memories flashed through my brain…

_"**Ginny, don't worry, I'm here. Tom's here, I'll help you get Harry's attention…Ginny, you are a very pretty girl. Don't let those girls tease you. I'll help you get revenge…"**_

_"Tom I woke up with feathers and blood on me, what am I doing Tom?…Tom, I'm scared, I don't remember what I was doing last night. I can't remember doing anything…Oh Tom! Hermione was petrified today! I think I did something to hurt her, Penny and Colin…Tom, am I evil?"_

_"**Sweetheart, don't worry, you're doing just fine…just fine."**_

_"**You bitch! You're nothing. You naïve, stupid girl, Potter doesn't love you. You're going to do as I say, you're going to kill him!"**_

_"No, tom, you can't make me, not Harry."_

_"**By the time I'm done with you, you would wish you had never been born…"**_

The diary…meeting Tom for the first time…him touching me…The screaming…The chamber…everything rushed to my head.

I got up and ran down and out the portrait hole, without saying anything to anyone, ignoring the people calling to me. Tears streaming down my face.

I ran to Dumbledore's office. Bursting through the door I threw the diary at the head of Remus Lupin.

"Bloody Hell! Ginny!" I lunged at him, but Tonks caught me and surprisingly was not clumsy at all.

"Let me go! How dare you! You bastard! I hate you! How could you do something like this to me?"

"Miss Weasley!" I heard Dumbledore's voice sharply call out to me. "Please control your temper, I understand it was a shock but I thought it was better if you discovered on your own" He turned to everyone else in the room, "I think we should end the meeting now. Remus if you could stay while I speak with Miss Weasley."

Remus nodded and looked at everything but me.

When everyone left Dumbledore explained that the person who was writing was no memory and definitely not Tom Riddle it was…

"…It's Lily Potter, Harry's mother"

"What! She's DEAD!"

Remus looked at me sadly, "That she is, but she was a smart girl, she found a loop hole. She can communicate with only one person and only through that diary. She created a spell before going into hiding, she told Sirius and me about it, just in case something did happen to them. She left this diary with me. When she chose the person she wanted to talk to, the name would appear on the cover and it did, see."

He held up the red journal and I saw my name glittering on it in gold letters. "With what you're going through, it's always a good idea to think about having a guide. Just someone you can talk to about anything, from your abilities, to your clases, friends, crushes, just anything. So sort of like a diary, but you don't only need the person to listen, but also to give you advice, on things that you would usually feel awkward talking about.

The thing is, Lily knows about your entire life, she can see all that you do, so that makes things easier and since she's a woman, she probably understands you better than Snape or I. We thought that you might want her as a guide for these reasons. The decision would obviously be yours. But we want you to think about it. All I want to say is that give Lily a chance, Sirius wasn't joking when he said you were like her, so she will understand you better than anyone. Even if you decide you don't want her as your guide, please talk to her. You are the only one who can"

I nodded mutely trying to let all of that sink into my brain.

Dumbledore actually grinned at me! "Fabulous! Miss Weasley I must tell you, you are a true Gryffindor to face your fears like this. I'm sure you will find a confident in Mrs. Potter. You can come to us whenever you have questions."

I smiled weakly at them as Remus handed back the diary. I nodded a goodbye went back to the common room.

As soon as I went back, a red faced Ron shouted at me, "WHY DIDN'T YOU ANSWER US WHEN WE WERE TALKING TO YOU?"

I shot back at him, "Ron if you had eyes you would have seen that I was in a hurry."

"Oh I did notice you fly out of the room alright"

"So, you were just too daft to figure out that it had something to do with something more important than anything you could say?" I asked matter-of-factly.

"And what was this important thing?" He demanded. _I have very stupid gits for brothers! Maybe I got all the brains…_

"Whatever it was, it certainly wasn't any of your business. No I'm going to go up and read before I go to bed. Goodnight!" I stormed up to the dormitory and jumped into my bed drawing the curtains around me. I lit the lamp and opened the diary.

**_Hello again Ginevra_**

_Umm…could you call me Ginny?_

**_Of course._**

_Thanks. So…_

**_Yes, so…well, I guess I have a few things to explain. What Dumbledore said about me being able to see all of you is true. Though I think Remus is a little fuzzy on the details of this diary. Please don't freak out when I say this. I had created a charm so that the girl who suited Harry the best._**

**_Truthfully, I am glad that it's you, because from what I've seen you're a wonderful person. You are kind, generous, loving, strong, beautiful and intelligent. I'm sorry if I am embarrassing you, but it is true. Plus you seem to understand him the best and have been able to put him in his place and always stood by him. I wanted to thank you for everything that you and your family have done for him._**

_That's okay, you don't really need to thank us. I'm sorry Mrs. Potter, but could I ask you a question?_

**_Of course you can. But please don't call me Mrs. Potter, call me Lily._**

_Okay. Umm…So, even if I am best suited for Harry it doesn't mean we like each other. And he is with Cho. What is the chance we will end up together? So why would you do this?_

**_I didn't think of that when I put the charm. I've always believed that the best suited would end up together. Believe it or not, I used to hate James in school. But we were best suited and we did end up together and loved each other very much. As for Cho, I really don't like her. Harry will see that, hopefully it will be soon. The Potter men have always been a bit thick, but they get their act together in the end. I of course would love to see the two of you dating. And I think your mother would too._**

_Oh, mum's been planning our wedding since I was 10._

**_Ginny, you know even if you don't want me as your guide you can talk to me about anything. You can use this diary as a normal diary and rant anytime you want. Alright?_**

_Alright. But the truth is that I would be honored to have you as my guide, I would definitely need one with my condition and all."_

**_That's true. I would love to be your guide. I really think we're going to have a lot of fun! _**

_Lily, thank you._

**_For what?_**

_Everything, I really appreciate this._

**_It's all right Sweetie, you don't need to thank me. It's pretty late now,_ why don't you go to sleep. We'll talk later, and don't worry about anyone reading this, it's also charmed so that it looks like you've been taking notes from healer books, if anyone asks, just say you are thinking of becoming a healer after Hogwarts.**

_Okay, thanks again Lily, Good night!

* * *

_

**A/N:** sorry to all those who do like Cho, I just don't see a relationship between her and Harry working out.

There's a little purplish button bellow this that is screaming, "Click me! click me!" Poor thing. Don't you feel bad for it? No one clicks it anymore. Hint! Hint!


	7. Surprising discoveries

**A/N:** Wow, I got a lot more responses for the last chapter. To all my reviewers a big cyber hug. Weee! Blech, I am so tired right now. I have a load of notes in front of me and I am updating a fanfic. gasp I am very unhappy with chaptr 1 and I think I have to change it. Sorry Jim (comet moon). I don't think I was in the right mind when I wrote that part of the story. Anyway. I'll shut up now and let you read. Please review. I love reviews, I update quicker with more reviews…I did this time.

Chapter 7: Surprising discoveries

About three days later I was walking to the common room. I had almost reached when: "Ginny!"

"Yes col." I said as I turned to see Colin running towards me.

"Jacque asked me to give this to you."

He was holding the book written by Jacque's uncle. The good uncle. _'Special abilities: Epistula' by Gabriel DuPont._ It was a part of a series he had written.

I smiled, "Thanks. I was wondering when it would come."

He returned the smile, but I could see it was strained, "Hey Gin, since when have you been interested in epistula?"

"You know what it is?" I asked, completely shocked. Epistula studies were rare, especially since pretty much nobody could do it, so hardly anyone knew about them.

He looked at me seriously, "Ginny, I know what you are."

I stopped dead in my tracks, my eyes widened as I looked at him. He **definitely** knew.

"How?"

"Everyday you go for about an hour or two, come back exhausted, yet you manage to finish your work and are still topping our grade in **all** subjects. You were pushed into the armor and the spear had to hurt you badly. You never went to the infirmary, yet there isn't a scratch left. You've been studying muggle biology and psychology. You read books read in healer universities, and you have asked Jacque for a book on **epistula** studies. Gin, how many people can reach the dead? Not only that, all the animals love you and you are the only person other than Hagrid and Dumbledore who can calm Grawp down. I'm just upset you never told Jacque and me, Aren't we your friends Gin?"

I sighed , "Col, the headmaster told me not to tell anyone. I'm sorry."

He hugged me, "That's okay love. Now that I know are you going to tell Jacque?"

"I don't know" I mumbled against his shoulder, "I don't know if I can."

"So ask the old bumblebee" Before I could say anything, he pulled me and ran to Dumbledore's office.

When we reached I gave the password and the gargoyle shifted after winking at me. _That is seriously disturbing_.

Dumbledore greeted us in his usual bubbly manner.

"Professor, Colin figured out that I'm a natural."

The twinkle in his eye sparkled, "Yes of course. Mr. Creevy, am I right to believe you know about your great grandmother?"

Colin nodded as I looked on in curiosity. Colin sensed that and said, "Great gran was the last natural, an elemental."

"Oh"

"Yeah, um, so professor, we were wondering if Ginny could tell Jacque about her abilities."

Dumbledore smiled at us kindly and turned to me, "You can tell anyone you feel comfortable telling and can trust, just think of whether the situation calls for it or not. It would be a good idea to tell Mr. Gaudette, as he and Mr. Creevy seem to be your closest friends. I think that you will need them during this time."

We thanked him and left. On the way back we heard Cho talking to her friends "-only going out with him because of who he is. I mean, who would pass this up? I have him tied around my little finger. The richest, most famous, easy-on-the-eyes boy in Britain is totally smitten with me. I do like Roger more, but hey, this gives me more publicity. It's a good bargain, he'll think he has me while I have his heart, wealth and fame."

I felt sick. Colin and I looked at each other in disgust and walked quietly back to the common room. I felt so bad. I asked my friend, "Do you think we should…?"

He shook his head, Its better for him to handle what comes. Hell need to know how to recognize who is genuine and who is not in the future if he wants to make it in this world being who he is. I nodded, he was right. No one except Lily and Remus knew that I knew about the prophecy. He would need to be able to see friend from foe.

That day I told Colin and Jacque about everything, even about the diary. They were very supportive; every time I came back from training they made sure I was all right and not hurt. They helped me practice outside training, and took noted for me during Historyof Magic(I was sleeping-hey! The whole deal is exhausting!)

My powers gradually increased and I was able to reach Lily. She actually appeared in front of me. It was upto me whether she turned invisible, solid or transparent. It was great, she took me around the castle showing me secret passages and stuff. There was even this huge place in the Gryffindor tower meant for four girls. She had been one during her time. She went through a ceremony so I would take her place as the new leader. It was upto me to chose three more people. The group was known as 'Gryffindor four'. The group had been started long before the marauders who had only been for one generation; this group had gone on for years. Each person had a small apartment, which were connected by a common living room. I stood and watched as my name appeared on the door right above Lily's. Hers was above the women of the previous groups. As I entered her photographs vanished, everything that had her name on it changed to accommodate mine. Magic was truly at work. We talked for a while about my friends and my training, she knew I had told Jacque and Colin about her and asked that we refer to her using her middle name, Rose, while talking in public. When it was time to leave I muttered a spell to send her back and walked down the hall feeling elated.

My happiness didn't last for too long.

I was walking down from the Dungeons after having a talk with Snape. Jess and I had been passing notes in class. Well, she was telling me how handsome Zabini looked and I was telling her that he was a dirty Slytherine. Obviously Snape was mad.

I bumped into something hard. I looked up to see Malfoy smirking at me. "Weaselette"

"Ferret" I returned and tried to go passed him but he moved in front of me.

"Move out the way Malfoy."

"I want to talk to you."

I looked up at him in surprise, "Really. Oh my god! Malfoy, king of ferrets and all things evil, arrogant and disgusting wants to talk to **me**, little Weasley sister! Yes, my lordship I would be honored to have a little chitchat with you. Over tea, what do you say? Such an honor! WELL? HUH? WHAT D'YA THINK!"

Yes, I did go overboard. And I was shouting the last bit out. I think I might have scared him a bit, or at the least surprised him.

He looked at me, his silver eyebrows raised. But he collected himself fairly quickly

Listen here Ginevra. He growled,  I know for a fact that the dark lord wants you. He wants to make you his bride. I dont know why he particularly chose you, not that you arent bad. Youre pretty hot, feisty and a pureblood.

He looked over me once and I repressed a shiver of disgust and loathing.

He moved forward and I kept moving backward till I was standing against the wall. He leaned over me as I shrank away from him. I could taste the bile going up and down my esophagus.

Ive decided Im not going to support him. Hes an old bumbling fool, I could do much better. He must have a good reason for wanting you, so I think you should join me instead. Ill make you very happy Ginevra. Give you whatever you want, gold, silver, diamonds, dresses, whatever. Youll never be poor again. Potter and the dark lord will destroy each other and well rule the world!

"In your dreams ferret!" I spat at him but he only smirked and grabbed my wrist tightly as I struggled against him.

"Let me go!"

"Now, now Ginevra there's no need to get violent." _You call this violence you bastard; I'll show you violent!_

I kicked him in the shin and he let go for a moment. During those few seconds I swung my fist at him the way Sirius had shown me during training in muggle techniques of fighting. He flew back at the impact of my fist.

"Don't ever try that with me again, that wasn't all the former auror taught me!"

He got up and lunged at me, "Why you little b-"

He fell on the floor stone cold. Behind him stood the caster of the stunner…Blaise Zabini.

"Are you all right?"

I nodded still in shock.

He surveyed that damage I had done to Malfoy's face

"Great Salazar! You have a solid fist Ginevra"

I looked at him skeptically, "What do you want?"

He laughed softly, "I save you from Malfoy here, and that's what you have to say."

I blushed, Im sorry, I seem to have forgotten my manners. Thank you Blaise. It was very kind of you to help me. Now, what do you want?

"To talk about your friend Jessica. But not here, if mister albino here wakes up, I can get into some serious house trouble. Come on." _Mister albino? That's hilarious. It does suit him._

I understood why Blaise wanted to leave. Ferret was the leader of the Slytherines and if someone went against himWell, its a complete no-no. How do I know this? Well, Snape let me into some of the on goings in his house during his little speech. He had said Blaise was a good guy, which is why I followed him.

We went into the Room or Requirement. There were two comfortable sofas and a fire. We sat and he started to talk.

"I have noticed that your friend is attracted to me." _Wow, talk about being blunt!_ "I have to say I was surprised to see a Gryffindor pay any attention to me. I was irritated at first that there was someone following me around like a lost puppy, but I have realized that there is something about her and that her feelings do not go unrequited. I cannot approach her without anyone not noticing. I think you are smart enough to know that anyone in my house who starts seeing someone who does not support the Dark Lord, or now, Malfoy will get into a lot of trouble. I'm talking about my life here. But I do not want to give up this chance either. I was hoping you would talk with Jessica and ask her to meet me here tomorrow night at mid night."

He seemed genuine enough. I saw something flicker in his eyes when he talked about Jess and I smiled. She was going to be thrilled.

"All right Blaise, I'll talk to her. You seem to be okay. But if you hurt her, my friends and I will make sure you hurt a thousand times more. Got it?"

"Perfectly."

That was the agreement.

I went back to the common room and talked to Jess. She understood Blaises reasons and agreed that she would go and meet him.

I was still furious about the ferret incident. I made up my mind and walked over to the Andrews twins.

The grinned at me as I sat down.

"I need to speak with you two, come with me" I told them.

I guess they sensed that it was a serious matter and followed me.

I took them to the wall from where the entrance of the Gryffindor Fours room was and performed the inauguration entitling them to two of the places in the group. After I gave them an explanation about the group, the history of pranks, and took them around the place I told them about ferret. They were true Gryffindors, brave, fierce and loyal. We planned out a prank to humiliate him. It was going to be perfect, now, we just had to decide who the forth person in our group was going to be.

_3rd Person POV_

The great hall was completely silent. There they were, in front of them, all the Slytherines with greasy-Snape hair. Draco Malfoy with his blond hair stuck to the sides and the only one looking like a very ugly doll, make up and all.

And at the head table sat Severus Snape, though slightly amused, he wasn't thoroughly happy with Ms. Ginevra Weasley. His usually oily black hair was bouncy. It came up till his shoulders and moved silkily as he turned his face. It looked like he had given his entire life to making his hair like that. He could have sworn he saw some girls blush when they looked at him. It was disgusting. _I feel like a Gilderoy Lockhart wanna-be_ He groaned silently

There she was, sitting at the Gryffindor table, looking pleased with herself. There was no one else who would have done this. It had to include some complex spells to convert these beauty charms into a new form so it could be administered by food. She was the only student who could do this.

He would deal with her later.

What he found interesting now was that Professor Angela Sinistra had been sneaking glances at him all morning. When he locked eyes with her and scowled at her, she immediately flushed and looked down at her dinner. The salad on her plate had not been touched since then, yet she kept staring at them trying to avoid his eyes at all costs. Much to his chagrin Ginevra Weasley had also noticed this and she winked cheekily and waggled her eyebrows suggestively from across the room, not worrying about who might see. But this was very interesting indeed!

* * *

**Silver Warrior**- lol. Yes I am female (I really should put something into my bio.) We aren't evil, we just take advantage of the opportunities handed to us (like Ginny did). I should know, I have 2 older brothers winks. Mwahaha! Okay, maybe I am evil… 

**Sam**- sorry this isn't exactly the fluffiest of fics. I am currently writing chapter 14 and there isn't much fluff. It does all come together in the end and Ginny and Harry are going get together, but first they have to fight, then become friends and then progress from that. I'm sorry, I know you must hate me, but Harry's just too thick and Ginny's just too stubborn. They don't want to cooperate just yet.

**Sleepyhead**- love your name. Sort of what I feel right now. Oh, I am going to beat Cho up, just wait a teensy-weensy bit longer.

**rooneylvr **– Thank you. I'll try and include something on Hermione and Ron.

**Beth5572**- Hey Terri, thank you for reading and reviewing, it's really appreciated.

**Missy**- Thank you for reviewing. Please continue reading and leaving a few comments. Thanks!

**Madoleine Tolkien**- That's an interesting name. Thank you for reviewing. It really motivates me.

**Been**- Hi, thanks for reviewing again. Please keep R&R

**frozenwind**- Thanks. I really appreciate getting you review, please keep reading.

**Tenolian**- Thanks, um…they'll get together near the ending. Sorry, but please don't let that stop you from reading. My next fic is going to be a little more light hearted. So, keep watch for that. It's going to be called 'The Rules of Attraction' it's actually based on a movie called 'rules' so it is going to be AU. But, I have a feeling you'll like it.

**Caillion**- Thanks for reviewing. It's alright. I don't mind someone being critical of my writing. I hope this chapter is better. The truth is that I have written most of the fic, I realize I have not filled in all the holes, but everything will fit together, so please keep reading and reviewing.

The little purplish button bellow this that is now saying, "I feel a lot better now, but keep me happy by clicking on me." )


	8. A breakup and a letter

A/N: (Peeps put from behind stack of books) Hello everyone. I've been so busy and I am also trying to improve the next few chappies as well as planning the chapters after that. So the updates might tike an itty-bitty more time.

Chapter 8: A breakup and a letter

I stretched and looked at the clock. It was 5:30. I had gone to Colin's dorm after a nightmare like I usually do, but he wasn't there. I figured he had stayed with Jacque, I really didn't want to think about that. I had gone and slept in my room. There had been no nightmares after that.

We had found the fourth person, it was a small 4th year student, Susanne aka Suzy, I had set up with Michael Corner. Mike and I had become friends and gotten over our differences after he dumped Cho. She was really kind and intelligent.

I took a bath in the Jacuzzi and went down for breakfast. On the way I bumped into Cho.

"Oh I'm sorry" I apologized, but she just sneered at me.

"Look, it's the little freckled freak." Her groupies giggled ditzily behind her. _How did they get into Ravenclaw again?_

I frowned at her. Just because I didn't join her little group that read the stupid romance books last year doesn't mean she has to be so nasty towards me.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, did I hurt little Weasel's feelings. Poor thing. You should really get over Harry, he's mine now. And please don't forget that. He doesn't want the little possessed freak anywhere near him. And please take your raggy brother and his ugly whore away from my boy friend. He can't be seen in that company. Definitely not wretched families like yours and that Lupin thing. He's a wreck and a failure. That ever producing fat-arse of a mother, mudblood-loving father and-"

She had done it; she had crossed the line for me. I did exactly what I did to Malfoy. A nice round fist. 'Always hit with your knuckles and always on the side of the cheek for a girl. That way her face doesn't break, but there is a bruise and it hurts like hell.' Sirius told me. He made sure I had some muggle defense lessons too. I was glad for it now.

She howled in pain. Sprawled on the floor in front of me, tears flowing like a runny tap. She really was a water work.

Her friends had started shrieking and mine were laughing. Karen and Katy were patting me on my back and grinning widely. I was still really pissed off.

Harry, Hermi and Ron came running towards me.

"Ginny, what the hell do you think you are doing?" Harry shouted.

"Defending my family and friends." I snapped.

"She wouldn't say anything against your family."

"That's right Potter, Cho's an angel. But in reality, yes she did."

He glared at me, "I don't believe you."

"I don't care! I don't give a shit of what you think. If you believe her instead of me, that's up to you. I just hope for the rest of the damn wizarding world you know who you can trust. All I know is that if she ever says anything like that again, I am not going to keep from breaking her face instead of just bruising her."

He gave me a dirty look and helped Chang up. Hermione was looking at Cho carefully and Ron was glaring at me.

"You shouldn't have done that Ginny." I couldn't believe it. My brother, standing up for that thing!

"Well excuse me for trying to defend you mum, dad and **your girlfriend **Hermione (yes, I completed Sirius's promises, I managed to get Ron and Hermione together and Tonks and Remmy together), Obviously, YOU don't care. But I do."

He looked at me shocked and turned to Cho. "You didn't really…did you?"

She shook her head and sniffed. Harry hugged her.

Ron turned back to me shaking his finger, "See, she didn't. Ginny, what is wrong with you? Are you doing this to get attention again?" He looked back at Cho and Harry, "I'm really sorry, she's been acting weird since the summer. Now, Ginny-"

My fist still clenched I snapped,"SHUT UP RON! Don't , Don' t you DARE EVER come near me AGAIN! I don't want to see you, and I DON'T want to talk to you." I turned and started sprinting to the doors. I heard Colin shouting at Ron at the back but I didn't really care at the point.

_3rd Person POV_

As Ginny left, Colin Creevey's temper blew.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?" He glared at Ron, "Are you STUPID? That Bitch was abusing your parents, Professor Lupin, You and Hermione and all Ginny was doing was protecting all of you. She even had the audacity to bring up the chamber! God! You are pathetic, did you even know that your sister has been standing up for you three on her own against Malfoy and his cronies since **second year**! I bet you didn't! And you would push her away. Never have you helped her or made her feel welcome! If there was anyone I would blame for what happened during first year, it would be YOU! I hope to god she disowns you, you don't deserve her, none of you deserve her loyalty.

Harry, I'm sure you have no clue that your little girlfriend here is just going out with you because of your fame. I bet she would never stay up nights trying to find a way to protect you against Voldemort. I bet she would never even help our side. And Ginny is already working to protect not only you, all of us. She doesn't eat enough, or sleep enough because she's up practicing or researching.

And you Hermione, you're supposed to be her friend. You just stood there while these two numbskulls accused her while she makes sure Malfoy is hexed when he calls you a mudblood. You three are pathetic, she doesn't deserve to be treated this way. She should get better, much better. I don't want to see any of you troubling her again. I hope I've made myself clear."

Cho was squirming uncomfortably at the end of his speech. Ron was staring at the wall blankly, but Hermione was crying freely.

Harry's face was rigid, "Cho, tell me the truth. I want the truth and nothing else. If you lie, I'll know so don't even think about it!"

She shifted uncomfortably, "Well, Harry…love…it doesn't matter does it? She's just a child she'll get over it." She laughed, her voice was nervous and high pitched.

The Gryffindors other than the trio had gathered around and were looking at Cho with open hatred and Harry and Ron with disgust.

"No! Cho, tell me, did you say what Ginny said?" demanded Harry. His features were hard as stone.

Cho burst into tears, "I didn't mean those things Harry. She's always so mean to me, I thought she hated me."

Dean snorted, "Liar, Ginny would never be mean to you, especially since Harry used to fancy you. She would never do that to a friend. And if she didn't hate you then, she definitely hates you now, and damn it, so do I!"

The rest of the group murmured in agreement.

Harry looked down, dejected, wondering when would his life finally be simple. "Cho, I don't think I want to see you anymore. I can't believe you would actually do this. I just…" He trailed off, running his hand through his hair he walked off to his class forgetting about breakfast.

_Ginny's POV_

I sat with Hagrid and Grawp for most of the morning. Hagrid's a real sweetie when it comes to sentimental things like this. He made me some chocolate and told me stories about the Marauders, there really are endless tales about them.

Later I went to my room shuffling through the sheaves of notes I had on the books I had been reading. I had tried reaching Uncle Paddy, desperately in need for his dumb jokes and advice, but I got nothing- zilch, nada, nix, diddly squat, nil, zippo, zot, etc. He didn't come, I still haven't figured out what I could have done wrong. I went through the procedures so many times one night I nearly collapsed. _The twins found me on the ground and went to Dumbledore. He didn't say much to me, but Snape (whom I now call Sevvy) was furious, 'what the hell do you think you were doing? Do you want to die? After all that we've done for you! What a waste of time!'_

_I had burst into tears, "I don't know what I did wrong, he didn't come! Why didn't he come? I don't know what to do! What am I doing wrong Professor? I need to talk to him. My life is so screwed up!" I was shocked when he hugged me._

_"Ginny, maybe it takes some time before you can reach someone. He died not even a year ago. I don't think you did anything wrong in the procedure, you've never had any problems before. Don't worry about it. What do you want to talk to him about anyway? Potter? I can tell you now, you deserve better. He is nothing but an arrogant prick. I know you have your heart set on him, but if he hasn't noticed you yet, forget about him. I've seen young men line up to ask you out, I'm sure one of them would be suitable for you."_

_I laughed, he had made me slightly happier but I was still disappointed about the whole thing._

Was it possible he was still alive, I didn't know. Dumbledore had turned down my idea completely. I hadn't told Remus or Harry, I didn't want to give them false hope, and of course, I wasn't talking to Harry. But Lily had thought that I might be right. Since Dumbledore had shot down the idea, I had decided to take matters into my own hands.

Sirius had once told me about his ex- fiancée, Crystal Smith. She had broken the engagement when he had been put in Azkaban and left the country. She never replied to anyone's letters. I had asked Lily about her, it turned out that she had been a Gryffindor along with Lily, Docras Meadows and surprisingly Professor Sinistra. She was Docras' cousin and was devastated by her death, James and Lily's death had broken her and she had left, quitting the order.

Obviously she knew nothing about what had happened in reality. I figured that if I contacted her, she might be able to help me. Since I had nothing better to do that night, I sat down to write the letter.

_Dear Crystal Smith,_

_I am aware you have not been in contact with anyone from England for many years and I hope you will not be upset with me for writing to you. My name is Ginny Weasley. I am the daughter of Arthur and Molly Weasley. You might know them from the Order of the Phoenix. I am in my fifth year at Hogwarts as a Gryffindor. I am one of the new four. I doubt you will believe me if I tell you through a letter how I managed to be and chose the rest, so I will not waste your time with the explanation._

_Someone told me that you had been engaged to marry Sirius Black when Lily and James Potter had been murdered and he had been arrested. You may not believe me when I tell you that he had been innocent, but it is true. The Potters' secret keeper had been switched to Peter Pettigrew because they thought no one would think he was it. The plan had failed, Peter was a death eater, and he still is. He betrayed them to Voldemort. He was an animagus, his form was a rat, it completely suites him. The twelve years Sirius spent in Azkaban, he spent as a rat. Believe me, I should know, he spent those years in my house as a pet first for my brother Percy and then for my brother Ron. I know, it was said that he had vanished except for the finger they found, well, this disgusting vermin had a finger missing. I am enclosing a photograph taken of my family in Egypt four years ago, which includes him. I t is the same photograph Sirius saw in a newspaper clipping before he escaped from Azkaban. I'm sure you probably know about that. He found Harry Potter and Remus Lupin the same night he wanted to kill Pettigrew for what he had done to all of your lives, but the fat rat escaped. I met Sirius that same year, though no one knew. I met him again last year when we became very close. He is actually a distant Uncle of mine. I learnt about you through him. I had told him that he should try and contact you, but he had refused. He said that you did not want anything to do with him and that he did not want to spoil your life anymore than he already had. I truly hope, this is not what you think. Sirius was a great man. He was murdered earlier this year by his cousin Bellatrix Lastrange at the MOM HQ. She hit him with a stunner and he had fallen through the veil. I miss him a lot. He really helped me with things that no one else had managed to. We all miss him and we all love him. Remus misses his last true friend; Harry misses his godfather; Nymphadora Tonks misses her cousin and everyone misses their friend._

_I understand if you do not believe me, but I can only give you my word and some proof that my intentions are not of hurting you. Harry Potter is my brother's best friend. Remus Lupin who is now Harry's guardian is a close friend of my family's. Voldemort tricked me during my first year by possessing me through a diary. Harry saved me. I had nightmares every night after that, I woke up to see Scabbers (Pettigrew) at the end of my bed staring at me with a glint in his eye, I never knew why the rat looked so pleased until I came to know the truth. As you can see, I would probably only write to you for good reasons. The truth is, I need your help. The headmaster has turned down an idea I presented to him, but I think I am right. I cannot explain it her and I hope you can visit this weekend (it's Hogsmeade) so I can explain a few things in person. You can meet me at I also need to show you something. We can meet at a shop called, 'You never know what you might find here' at 12 o'clock. Please trust a fellow Gryffindor four. To know if it really is you I need you to tell me the code names for you and the others. Then we can talk in the fours' place._

_I really do hope you come. You have enough time to apparate from any part of the world. If you cannot come for certain medical or other such reasons please send an owl back saying so._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Ginevra Annabelle Weasley_

I sent the letter and called Lily. She hugged me as soon as she came.

"Oh, sweetie! Are you okay? I can't believe they said those things to you! Harry is as thick as his father! Ugh! I wish I was alive, I'd give that young man a piece of my mind!"

I smiled at her, "Yes I'm fine. Just a little annoyed."

"And you should be. I really can't believe my son believed that little slut instead of you! Anyway, I saw you writing to Crystal, dear, you really are an angel. Dumbledore is being unreasonable. I'm sure Chris. will help you. You know I do hope you and Harry end up together; you'll be good for him. I would love to have you as my daughter-in-law."

I blushed. "There isn't anything to blush about. Dear, you're so modest. You really are wonderful. Don't ever doubt that okay?"

I nodded.

"Good. You know James was always thick when it came to girls, but he was never this bad. He knew he liked me and I was the one for him, but he was completely clueless on how to get me. Sometimes James and I feel awful that we can't be there to guide Harry. It's terrible."

I felt really guilty when she said that. I had my parents, my brothers, Remus, Snape, the order, Colin, Jacque and Harry's mother to guide me. While he only had Remus, the order, my parents (awkward!), Hermione and Ron (doesn't count) to guide him.

"If you want, we can tell Harry about my powers and if I call James, then both of you can meet him and guide him too."

She looked at me, excited, but her expression of happiness shifted to sadness once again, "No, we can't do that. James and I wouldn't be real and we don't have any magical powers. This would just distract him. It wouldn't be fair to any of us."

"Lily, remember how I said I had a feeling the final battle will be soon and I had found a spell through which I could help Harry?"

"Yes I do"

"I think it would work better if we can weaken Voldemort. The one thing he can't stand against is love. You proved that." I stood and started walking around the room as she nodded. "Imagine if you and James are there along with all of us to support Harry. All the people who love Harry in their own way. That has got to get to him." I stood looking outside laughing inwardly after imagining the expression on Tom's face.

She remained quiet for some time before she responded.

"I think that's a good idea, it just might work."

_We talked for some more time. She told me that she wanted me to call her the day Christine came, I agreed and walked back to the common room.

* * *

_

**Annie-** Thank you for reviewing! I hope you enjoyed watching Cho get beaten up. I hate her too. I understand that the whole Ginny's powers thing is confusing but it will be explained completely in later chapters. Ginny is a natural, which means that she was born with a lot of powers that she is slowly discovering. The naturals are divided into 4 categories. Ginny falls under the healer category, so she has more of the healing and preserving tendencies. She can heal wounds more easily than a nurse or a healer at saint mungos. As a preserver, her powers can be destructive to preserve something (she can hurt someone when she or someone she cares about is in a really dangerous situation). Obviously she can't kill Voldemort or take on the entire death eater army, even with these powers, after all she is just a 15 year old. She can use te diary because of the reasons Lily gave. She is also able to form a sort of apparition of the deceased through which the person can talk . She can make the person invisible, translucent or solid. But there are restrictions to this "summoning" which will be explained later. The ability to do this has come to Ginny because she is a natural. I hope this helped to understand what I am getting at. Please keep R&R it's really appreciated.

**Been-** Thank you! This is the small start of Harry actually talking to Ginny, well…communicating with her at the least. Please be a little more patient for the main H/G part.

**Paige 2310**- Thank you for reviewing. Lol, yes Malfoy's a sleaze ball. This is when Harry actually gets to see a bit of the real Ginny. He will understand her better slowly, with the help of a few other people who will knock him on the head and help him see her.

**Silver Warrior-**No, you didn't offend me, I know it's all in good humor. Oh don't fell bad for my brothers, they took the opportunity to frighten me when I was little (I blame them for the fear of darkness I used to have). I'm just getting back at them. I hope you haven't done anything to mortify your sister, if you have, then I would warn you to watch out. Ha ha. The mysterious potions master will soon have a girl friend (this is where we all scream). )

**Lil Lillian-** Thank you for reviewing! Yup Ginny's going to have someone to guid her through everything and holds a lot of power over Harry's life even if he doesn't know it and she refuses to take advantage of it.

The little purplish button says, "Come on, click me! You know you wanna! Come on just once, it's real easy to, and it's not like you don't know how to…come on leave a little review. Please?"


	9. Finding a New Friend and a Bond

**A/N: **I forgot to put in a disclaimer for the last chapter, so the disclaimer for this chappie is for the last one too.

**Disclaimer**- I don't own the Harry Potter universe and my bank accounts prove it.

Chapter 9: Finding a New Friend and a Bond

The tension between my brother, his friends and me had been high for some time. Well, basically I ignored Ron and Harry while they kept looking at me sadly. Hermione had come to me the same night and cried and apologized about a hundred times even after I told her I had forgiven her.

Saturday came quickly. I stood in the shop. The owner smiled at me politely and went on with his dusting. Finally a pretty brunette entered the shop, her blue eyes deeply contrasting against her dark hair. She saw me and smiled. "Ginny?" I nodded, "Ms. Smith."

"Please just call me Chris, I knew it was you. You can't miss a Weasley."

I wrinkled my nose and she laughed.

" Dragon, Slytherine starlight, flame and chubs."

I nodded in recognition to the names and asked her to change into her Raven form so she could sneak in to the castle. Docras Meadows was Dragon because she was quick tempered and was very intimidating. Professor Sinistra was Slytherine starlight because she had a crush on Snape when she was in 5th year (I don't think it really died) and of course because of her interest in Astronomy. Lily was flame, because of her hair and temper, and Crystal was chubs because Sirius used to call her 'chubby' during their 1st year.

We entered my room where Lily was waiting. They both hugged and cried for a while. Then after some basic introductions and telling Crystal about my powers and how I can summon the dead, I told her about my theory on Sirius.

She agreed to get in touch with a group she was a part of in America which battled the dark wizards there to start a search for him. After a while we just started talking about their Hogwarts days

"…And Sirius actually had a crush on me during his first year, but he didn't ask me out till sixth year. He said that at first he didn't want anyone to know he liked a chubby girl. Then after I lost all my puppy fat he was too much of a player to commit to anyone, so he decided he wouldn't ask me out until he was sure he was able to go out with me for a long time."

I laughed, "I would have imagined him to be commitment phobic."

She grinned at me. Lily made a face, "James had no problems with commitments. I was more scared then he was. Said he wanted to marry me the first time he saw me."

I grinned at her, "At least you had him running after you, imagine how horrible it would have been if it were the other way around."

She stuck her tongue out at me, "You mean like you and Harry"

I sniffed, "No"

Chris looked on in interest as Lily explained about the diary and my everlasting crush on him amongst other embarrassing things.

Crystal grinned wickedly at me, "You should jump him you know."

I stared at her, flabbergasted, "Are you nuts?"

She giggled as Lily had a look of pure elation on her face

"That's what I did to Sirius. Bloody prat wouldn't make a move, so one day I just jumped on him and snogged his brains out!"

I rolled my eyes, "Harry is not Sirius and I am not you. Besides it's a lot more complicated than that."

She nodded her head, "Uh-huh, you just keep telling yourself that"

I glanced at my guide who was sitting quietly with an expression that I recognized immediately. It was the very same one the twins had when they were planning something in their head.

My eyes narrowed, "What are you thinking of doing?" The tone of my voice brought her out of reverie and she smiled at me guiltily, "Nothing."

Crystal kept trying to convince me that I should jump or seduce Harry. While I didn't get pulled into her scheme, Lily did. She grinned enthusiastically, "You can do both. Potter men like red heads."

I glared at them. "So, I've heard."

She smiled at me, "At least steal his shirt for sleeping in, trust me, it's always a good idea."

They laughed at my expense a little more and then we split our ways.

I went to find Jacque and Colin who were waiting for me at the three broomsticks.

Colin saw me enter and grinned, "Finally! I wanted to go to meet the new seer person Madame Zaara. But Jacque said we'd go once you came back."

I smiled at them and we proceeded.

Colin chattered on endlessly as Jacque watched him, completely mesmerized. It was adorable, I found myself wishing for a love that strong, to be able to take all the teasing and the prejudice and still have something.

"I heard that she's not really a witch, but more of a sorceress. She had no magical lessons, she just has some powers. Isn't that cool? You are sort of a sorceress too aren't you Gin?"

"Colin, love, speak easy." Chided his boyfriend.

He blushed, "sorry"

I grinned, "It's alright, just be a bit careful."

They nodded and we proceeded to Madame Zaara's.

After reaching there, we were ushered inside.

A bent, old woman smiled at us and said, "Wait here my dears, Madame Zaara will call you in a few moments, till then, fill these forms please. Please make sure all the information is true."

I looked at my form and started filling it out.

Name:

Last: Weasley First: Ginevra Middle: Annabelle

Address: The Burrow, Catchpole St. Ottery's lane. England

Age: 15 years Sex: Female

Wand type: Teak wood, centered with Unicorn hair.

Father's Name: Arthur Albert Weasley

Occupation: MOM official: Department of Magical Misuse

Mother's name: Molly Catherine Prewett- Weasley

Occupation: housewife

Number of siblings: 6

Names of Siblings:

Billius Atwitter Weasley

Charles Andrew Weasley

Percival Hermes Weasley

Frederick Benson Weasley

George Benson Weasley

Ronald Billius Weasley

Marital Status: Single

Spouse's name: N/A

Spouse's occupation: N/A

Colin peaked at my paper and snickered, "Percy named his owl after himself?"

I giggled, "Yeah, He's always been arrogant."

The old woman took our papers in. A few minutes later she called us in.

She looked at me, "You have given wrong information."

"No I didn't. This is all right."

She sighed, "I don't know dear, the spell does not work for you. That means that something is either missing or untrue. Are you bonded?"

My eyebrows went up, "Bonded?"

"Yes. There are different types and intensities of bonds. Have you been bonded?"

I remembered Jess telling me something about bonds when she was helping her cousin. I couldn't think of anything that my parents had told me. I shook my head, "Not that I know of."

She nodded, "Very Well. Follow me."

I followed her into an elegantly designed room where a handsome woman about the age of 45 was sitting. Her dark hair and olive skin betrayed her gypsy roots but her light eyes and accent presented her as a Hungarian.

"Hello Ginevra, I am Madame Zaara. My assistant tells me that something is wrong with your form, but you say it is right. You do not know if there is a bond with you and someone, yes?"

I only nodded.

"Very Well, child, we shall tell." She muttered an incarnation and a big blue light surrounded me. We both shielded our eyes against the brightness. Once it died down, she looked at me with wide eyes. Her light silver coloured eyes standing out amongst her darker features.

"You are bonded and it's no ordinary bond." She exclaimed. I eloquently replied by saying, "huh?"

" You have a partial wedding bond" she managed to squeak out as I stared at the elder Hungarian woman who usually held an air of grace around her and was now sitting looking just as stunned as I was feeling. I nearly fainted as I heard her whisper, "and it's with Harry James Potter."

* * *

**Been-** Thank you for reviewing!

**Kimmibear**- Thank you for reading and reviewing my story. It means a lot to me.'

Annie- Thank you for reviewing. Yes, I do support Harry/Ginny. I just can't see Harry/ Hermione happening. I see a really platonic, almost sibling like relationship between Harry and Hermione. Many H/H supporters talk about "the kiss" at the train station, it's true she kissed him, but it was only on the cheek and was meant to comfort him. Hermione is shown to be really bossy and Harry isn't the type who likes to be pushed too much. She would probably drive him crazy, while Ginny would give him space to sort things out a bit on his own. Ginny would also be a better listener. There is no proof that H/G won't happen because JKR hasn't really completely created Ginny's character. But there is proof that Ginny is important; JKR has put in lots of small details about Ginny which she hasn't necessarily done with the other Weasley siblings. And Harry's been noticing Ginny since the time at the train station. I also believe that H/H wouldn't work the wizarding world has already made a big deal out of it and nothing has happened. Harry and Hermione's characters seem to think it's ridiculous and if anything was to happen, it would have already happened. Besides anyone can notice the sexual tension between Hermione and Ron. And JKR has said that Ginny will have an important role in the series and hinted that there would be an h/g relationship coming up. So keep your fingers crossed! I hope my answer helps you argue against your brother. There are people who have written essays and articles on this topic. I think you could find some of them in the harryandGinny community at Long live H/G! 

**Angel Burning in Heaven-**Thank you for reviewing. Please keep reading my story.

**Bum-** lol. I love your id. Please keep R&R

**Kiwiblue-** Thank you for reviewing. I like Snape, somehow I think he's just been mislead throughout his life and now redeeming himself by helping the order. He can be a real ass, but whatever. Well, Harry's actually done with Cho now. Harry and Ginny will have some spats in the future, so please keep R&R.

**Tanydwr-** Good, I'm glad my readers are getting the story, I was afraid I was being a bit too vague. I want Ginny to teach Harry see the power of love and take advantage of it at the right moment. She is going to show him what love really is. I'm actually planning that conversation at the moment. Harry's not going to be a wimp. By blind do you mean physically or blind to see Ginny? I am going to make Harry a bit thick, but not entirely. Plus he will get some help in putting some things in prospective. He is going to be more powerful than the average wizard and Ginny does have her faults and ultra-thick moments later on, I hope this puts your fears to rest. Please keep R&R.

* * *

Purplish button: "Am I really a button? Prove it by clicking on me and leaving a review!" (I know...I know…they're getting lame…leave a review anyway.) 


	10. Talking with another former member of th

**Disclaimer**- Potter Universe no belongy to me.

Ch 10: Talking with another former member of the Gryffindor four

"What?…NO! I fell onto the floor as her words sunk in, my head cradled in my hands, "No, you're lying. It's not possible, I had a plan, I was finally going to get away from this, everything would have gone well, now you're telling me I'm sort of married!"

She walked across the room to me in surprisingly long, masculine strides. "Listen, Ginevra, I think you should get back to the castle and have a talk with the headmaster, okay? I swear to you no one will know about this. Go now." I nodded as she dismissed me from the room. I ran without even stopping to say anything to my friends, but they took off after me anyway.

I told them to go to the common room and wait till I was done. It was only after an hour of talking to first the headmaster and Uncle Moony and then only professor Dumbledore, and then an hour of talking to Lily did I go back.

I reached to find Remus sitting with Jacque and Colin in the Gryffindor common room along with the trio. My friends and ex-professor jumped up when they saw me.

"Okay, why the hell did you take off like that and what took so long to discuss?" demanded my French chum.

"I wanted to discuss the matter with Rose. Can we talk about this later?"

Hermione got the message and took the other two away as Ron complained about not knowing what was going on. My part "husband" just looked at the four of us suspiciously and then kept staring at me with an unreadable expression on his face.

I quietly whispered the events that took place to my friends ignoring Harry's gaze from the other side of the room.

As I finished the retelling of my meeting with Dumbledore, Colin who had been letting out expressions of exclamations all through the story hopped up and started shouting, "HE SAID WHAT? YOU MEAN YOU HAVE TO STAY-" but was quickly cut of by three hands that held his mouth shut. He looked at me sheepishly and apologized, but serious once again he whispered, "Why do you have to stay bonded?"

I sighed as I explained, Dumbledore reckons Ill be safer. Neither Voldie nor Malfoy will want me if Im bonded, even if its a partial bonding with Harry. That way I wont be kidnapped and forced into marriage or something

Uncle Moony frowned at the idea and was about to say something when Jacque decided to ask, "What did Rose have to say about this?"

I blushed as I told them, "She's thrilled. You know how she is. She got all excited. 'Oh my god! I knew it. You are my daughter-in-law!' She sort of danced around for a bit, but I guess the situation would be similar if mum came to know about the bonding. She'd probably be happier. Bouncing off the walls most likely. Oh yeah, this is for you Uncle Moony. She wanted you to read this once you'd gone home."

He nodded and pocketed the letter. "Well, I must be off for the night. I'm glad everything is sorted out. And Ginny, I am glad this has happened. If you need anything, let me know. Goodnight kiddos."

As he left I shouted at him "Say hi to Tonks will ya?"

He said nothing, but he didn't walk through the portrait hole before giving me the finger from behind. I laughed as my fellow Gryffindors gaped at the spot their former professor had stood.

Bloody Hell! exclaimed Seamus, I didnt know he was dating Professor Tonks.

Lavender giggled as she responded, "If he hadn't just done that, I would never understand why she would even be with him. He always seemed do boring."

Harry smirked, "He was one of the trouble makers of his time."

I laughed and added, "He was the brains in the troublemaking, but he always got away cause he doesn't seem to be the type."

Our eyes met for a moment and I was reminded of the bonding between us. I looked away as I blushed in front of him for the first time in a year. I made it seem as though it had meant nothing and continued, " Tonks knew that, that's why she had a crush on him when she was younger."

Some of the girls smiled, "awe that's so romantic!"

The males in the room groaned and changed the subject, but I noticed Harry was still staring at me. I couldn't take it any longer and whispered to Colin, " I need some time to think, I'll see you tomorrow?"

He nodded and I slipped out of the common room making my way to the Astronomy Tower.

_Change of scene_

I sat in the tower staring at the sky. I loved this area, so quiet, so peaceful. Hardly anyone came here after people had started getting caught for making out. The faculty didnt say anything to anyone else; slowly it had turned into a little deserted haven for me. I stared into the dark sky illuminated by the stars on that clear night. One star was particularly clear. The Dog Star.

"Why did you leave me? All of use, we miss you. Please come back."

I heard some shuffling behind me and I hastily wiped my eyes. I watched as Professor Sinistra came and sat by me. She handed me a cup of hot chocolate as she took a sip of her own.

"Minevra told me that you had started the group once again."

I nodded, "Yes Slytherine Starlight, I have"

She laughed and asked, " How did you manage to?"

"You wouldn't believe it if I told you."

"That's what Minevra said. So, who else is there?"

"The twins an Suzanne Brown."

She nodded in recognition to the names, "So you are?"

I grinned as I told her, "Firebird."

She laughed, "It suits your hair and personality. Is that the connection?"

I shook my head, "Not the only one. It's also my animagus form."

My professor stared at me in shock, "Dumbledore told us you'd be going through training, but I didn't think it would be this rigorous."

I smiled, "It is quiet a lot. This was McGonagall's part; Snape's focuses more on control and on brainpower, so does Remus's. But Tonks is all to do with the fighting aspect and well, Madame Pomfrey is of course for…"

She smiled softly at me, You know, you can always come to me if you ever feel like you need to talk to someone. I know that this is a lot for a 16 year old to take on. You know we are supposed to help each other right? You, me, the Andrews twins, Miss Brown, Minevra, and if the others were here, they would too.

I didn't know whether I should tell her or not. After all they had been her friends, and now she had no clue as to what was going on. "Professor."

"Yes Ginevra?"

"I contacted Crystal Smith."

She looked like she was going to faint, "What?"

I looked down, "I should have told you before. She's helping me look for some information. You are right. We all are here to look out for each other. I think she would be more than happy to get in touch with you again, but you CAN'T tell Professor Dumbledore."

She nodded fervently, "Is she okay, oh god, we thought she had done something horrible to herself. Oh god, where is she?"

I calmed her down and answered all the questions.

"I have just one more question."

I urged her to continue, "Is Professor Snape really as bad as he makes himself out to be?"

I burst out laughing. She 'harrumphed' and asked in an extremely flustered voice, "Whaaat?"

"I'm sorry Professor, but do you really think I don't know the reason you were named 'Slytherine Starlight'?"

She looked appalled, "Ginevra Weasley! Why I never…How…. how can you even bring that up!"

I giggled harder, tears running down my eyes, "I saw the look on your face that day, you know. You should think about it. He isn't that bad, sure he's made some mistakes, but think of why he may have done that. You know, he **does **talk about you…" I said mischievously.

She looked at me through narrowed eyes, "He knows doesn't he?" I didn't even manage to nod fully when she completely lost it. It was humorous actually, watching a woman who had been my professor for the past 5 years act like a schoolgirl because of one of the most detested professors in our school. "Oh my god! What am I going to do, no wonder he was smirking at me! Oh no! I should have known, he must think I'm an idiot. Why the bloody hell do I still have that stupid crush on him!"

I stifled any more laughter that threatened to come up and said, Dont worry, he was just as flustered as you are. He complained a lot. But he only complains about things he truly likes, insane, as it may seem. I think its sort of a cover up, he complains about Dumbledore but I know he respects him more than any man. He complains about my mother being too suffocating and overbearing, but I suspect that in a way he likes the attention, since it makes up for the lack of it during his childhood. He even complains about Harry, but I think its only because Lily Potter had protected him and he respected that. He cant show his true emotions as a spy. But I think he does the little bit of venting when hes comfortable. And I really think he likes the idea of you liking him, Ive never seen anyone blush that much.

She blushed at my comment but seemed genuinely happy, "Really?"

I nodded and much to my surprise she caught my hands and twirled. I stumbled in surprise. _Gads! Is she nuts?_

"Oh Merlin! I'm sorry, you just looked so much like…"

"I know, like Rose, you won't believe how many times I've heard that."

She smiled slightly, "Who said it?"

"Remus and Sirius mostly. Dumbledore's said it in some occasions, so has McGonagall. Even Snape says it sometimes. It gets a little annoying."

She smiled slightly, "Sorry. I heard you were close to Sirius."

I nodded, "He was distantly related to me, but he was closer to me than any of my other uncles."

"How did Crystal take it?"

"She was really upset when I told her."

Professor Sinistra nodded again.

"Professor, can you come tomorrow evening at seven, there's something I think you should know about."

She agreed and we bid each other goodnight and I left for the commons.

I had just reached when I heard a noise behind me. I turned to see the disembodied head of Harry Potter.

"Hello Harry." I greeted politely and resumed walking when he spoke.

"What's going on Gin?"

I stiffened. _First Ron, now him!_ "What do you mean Harry?"

"Why were you crying?"

"What?"

"I saw you crying in the Astronomy tower and saying something, but I couldn't hear you. And your face is puffy and red. Why were you crying?"

I shook my head, "It was nothing, I just needed to get some stuff out of my system."

I shifted awkwardly under his gaze, "Why won't you tell us what's going on."

"Why should I?"

"Because we should know in case you get into trouble again." That did it for me that time. _How dare he! I was 11 years old for god sakes!_

"Harry, it's known of your business. It's not like I'm eleven anymore. And if by any chance Voldemort decides to make his move and kidnap me because I have refused to join his side, don't bother coming after me, I would hate for you to be inconvenienced."

His eyes widened and I realized what I had said. I felt my body shudder and he started to speak, "Ginny. Wha…Voldemort? Why? Ginny, what the hell is going on."

I had to get out of there. I moved towards the portrait hole once again but his arm caught my arm, "Ginny tell me what is going on!"

I shook his hand off and snapped, "Harry…just shut up!"

With that I ran to my room for the Gryffindor four. Falling on to my bed I cried thinking about the confusion in my life before I fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: I know that wasn't a very good chapter. But I like having Ginny and Harry fight a bit, plus it showed Harry that Ginny wasn't a little girl anymore. **

**Beth5572-** Thank you for reviewing! Please keep R&R

**Sleepyhead-** Yes, getting Ginny to punch Cho was fun. I really enjoyed writing that bit. I actually didn't actually plan for a cliffhanger but the way I write is that I keep writing and put the end of a chapter after the end of a scene or when it's getting too long. It was one of the too long situations so I just put a cliffhanger. I'm glad you like my story. Please keep R&R.

**Annie**- Thank you for reviewing. I can understand how you fell since I am the youngest in my family and have two older brothers who argue with me all the time. Please keep R&R.

**Lil Lillian**- Heh. Yea, I love the way Ginny's life is going. It's all so ironic.

**Been**- Thank you for reviewing! Keep R&R.

**Lonesome-love- **Thank you for reviewing. I am happy that you like my story. Please keep R&R.

**Silver Warrior- **Lol. I pity you, I am so glad I am the youngest. From what I have heard, JKR has hinted an H/G relationship coming up. But I will stop reading the series if Harry goes for Hermione or Cho, or if he dies. I somehow don't think Luna and he would be good together. I just really want Harry and Ginny to be together. Yes, Ginny is pretty shocked. Not only will everyone get after her, Harry is going to have to be told at some point. Poor Ginny. Her life is so messed up. Lol.

* * *

**Purplish button: "It doesn't matter if you may not have liked the chapter. That's the author's fault. Don't punish me for her mistakes! Click on me, Click on me!"**


	11. A day of peaches, planning for the futur

**Disclaimer**- Not miney!

**A/N: 10 reviews for chapter 10! Oh, that's good. Keep that up please. I'm sooo happy. I know I haven't updated soon, but I've been busy and it was one of my bro's bday on Tuesday and I was out of town yesterday and today, plus I have the due dates of 5 tests and three papers coming up within the next two weeks. Plus I have other stuff. Okay, I'm complaining, but it's late and I decided that I have to update for my lovely readers and esp. for my reviewers. Enjoy!**

Chapter 11: A day of peaches, planning for the future, pillow-fights, and a silver hand.

Next morning, Harry and I pretended as if nothing had happened and that was just fine with me. I was sitting and thinking about the talk Lily and I had the day I came to know about the bond. She wasn't too happy when I told her I was going to leave once the bond was severed, but it was my decision in the end. Suddenly I felt someone probing in my brain. I looked up to see Snape looking at me through his piercing eyes. _So wittle Snapey wants to pway!_

I knew what I had to do. Scar him for life! I looked at Harry Potter's neck, which I was one of the things I found fascinating about him. It always looked so…warm…well it was a mixture of red and pink hues. Like a peach. No, I'm not a Vampire, but I could never get over how luscious it looked. I took the image in my brain and started imagining myself kissing his neck, nibbling at it, sucking at it, while my hands got lost in his messy hair. I then compared it to eating a peach. All that while I watched Snape's face gag in disgust. When I felt his presence leave my mind I grinned at him and he scowled back.

As we dispersed from breakfast he stopped and handed me a peach. "Please stick to peaches. I think I may not survive if I saw anything like that again."

I laughed and my ever-curious brother asked, "What is he talking about?" I imagined his face if I told him and burst into laughter once again before devouring the delicious fruit.

A little more than two more weeks had passed and I felt good after making Professor Sinistra, Crystal and Lily meet once again. Three of them were now reunited. Only one was left. I asked them if hey wanted me to get Docras Meadows too but they said that I should wait for some time for that.

II.

Colin, Jacque and I sat by the small pond behind Hagrid's hut. He was wading through it on the other side looking for Grindelows (sp?).

"Ginny?"

"Hmm?"

"You told us that you wanted to leave after the war if Harry won, right?"

I nodded in response to Colin's question.

"I was just wondering, have you planned everything out?"

I frowned. "What do you mean?"

"You know," he replied, "have you found the place you will be living in, are you going to get a job…what you are going to do about the bond…etcetera, etcetera…"

I nearly cringed. I had thought about it, I had, well, sort of a plan and I knew my friends wouldn't like it.

"I have thought about it." Jacque raised an eyebrow, "and…?"

"Well if we win, I'm going to ask Dumbledore to severe the bond the same day. As soon as that's done, I'm running away to New York in the States. Lily and James have a small family cottage outside the city. When I talked to Lily about my plan she told me that I should live there. Harry doesn't know about the house and it's not on their Will. Plus he has a lot of other manors and cottages all around the world, so it's not like he has a shortage of living space. I guess that's where I will be living. I haven't really thought about the job part of it. I thought I'd just get a job in the nearby muggle shopping center."

"Gin, anyone will be able to find you through tracking charms." Jacque said.

I shook my head, "No, not if I use trail concealing charms and keep my magic down to a minimum."

Colin looked at me unhappily, "So you're never gonna talk to your family or us again?"

I laughed, "Of course I will, I'll send everyone an owl every week and I'll come back after maybe 20 to 25 years later when everyone has settled down and have families and stuff. I don't think talking about the war at that time will be as awkward. "

My friends stared at me, aghast, "I thought you were going to tell Harry, Ron and Hermione about everything during Christmas break!" exclaimed Colin

"I said I would tell them about my powers and why Voldemort wants me, I never said anything about telling any of them about the bond or my plans for the future." I said quietly.

"Ginny! Harry has a right to know!" Jacque chided.

I sighed, "I know. But, you know what'll happen if I tell them. Ron's going to go all protective on me and threaten to beat everyone up including Harry. And Harry…Harry will do the noble thing and say that he would not agree to the severing. He'll feel as if it is his duty to remain my husband, and I don't want that. I don't want to be married to someone who does not love me even a little bit. I also don't want Harry's life to be destroyed because of this. He's had very little happiness in his life and he hasn't really been able to live a normal life. This will take away the remaining opportunity for him to be happy. He won't be able to find someone he actually loves. He'll just be forced into another thing, and it'll be for life. I can't do that to him."

My friends nodded sadly and Colin asked, "So, you're sure this is what you want?"

I nodded.

" I wanted to be sure before I told you. I got in touch with an old friend of my father's in America. He is a very famous fashion designer. He 's offered me a job as a photographer for his clothing after I graduate. He likes having his own photographers. He had told me that he was looking for a young person who was good at designing clothing. He wants a sort of apprentice he can train. He's going to retire in a few years and he thought he'd pass on some of his secrets and stuff. I remembered that you used to keep drawing outfits, which were very good, so I told him I'd speak to you. I know this isn't what you though you would be doing. But it's a good opportunity. It's got a really good pay and it's something you are naturally good at. So, what do you say?"

My eyes were almost falling out of their sockets, "Me? A fashion designer?" I asked in disbelief.

He just nodded, so I asked, "Do you think I could make it? I mean, am I good enough?"

Colin smiled, "I showed him the shirt you made for me and a photograph of the dress you made for yourself. He was absolutely thrilled. You'll do fine."

I smiled back at him. My friends were truly amazing. "You know what? I'll do it."

My friends smiled happily and hugged me.

"Just don't forget about us." Jacque warned

I hugged him tightly. "That. Could **never** happen."

III.

After returning I went to the dormitories. I was finally getting to spend some time with my other friends. We sat in a circle swapping bits of gossip that were floating around in school.

Jess came over and sat next t me and I whispered, "How's everything going with Blaise?" She blushed slightly and answered "Fine. He's talked to Professors Snape and Dumbledore. His father's been pressurizing him to start training to become a deatheater. They've promised to help him out and provide protection for him when the time comes."

I suddenly realized how hard it must be for her. She was a Gryffindor dating a Slytherine whose father was a Death Eater. I smiled at her sympathetically and squeezed her arm. "How are you keeping it quiet?" I asked.

"You guys, Dumbledore and Snape are the only ones who know. It isn't really hard when only a few people know. But Dumbledore wants me to tell Harry, Ron and Hermione because of their connection to the order."

I scowled, "The entire school is going to know. Ron is going to be shouting his head off after you tell him"

Much to my surprise Jess just laughed, "Well then we'll just tie him up, gag him and then lock him in a closet after that won't we?"

I grinned evilly, "Now that's a plan!"

Our attention was brought back to the rest of our friends when a pillow hit Jess on the back of her head. We turned to see Amy grinning at us and the twins armed with pillows. That started the pillow fight. Somewhere between Kate teasing Ames about her Ravenclaw boyfriend's obsession with history of magic and Jess teasing Karen about Jack Slopper's horrible Quidditch skills said fight was taken into the common room, soon the entire house was split into two teams.

"Look out Ginny!" I heard Harry scream. I ducked and Harry launched himself at my "attacker"(it was Colin) I blushed and smiled as I heard him say, "Oh, no you don't Creevy. You're not going to hit my Gin." I turned away to hide my blush as Harry plummeted Colin with pillows. Unfortunately the direction I turned was where Hermione stood watching everything carefully. She smiled at me innocently. I smiled back just as sweetly and chucked one of the cushions closest to me. I burst out laughing as she blinked in shock.

_" Not a word to anyone!"_ I mouthed to her in warning.

She just smiled mouthing back _"never."_ Before she threw the cushion back at me.

The silent conversation was ended when Ron snuck up from behind her and whacked her a tad too hard. She glared at him, snatched the pillow and proceeded to beat him up, somehow the beating turned into a full-fledged snog. I turned around in disgust and came face-to-face with _mon mari_. I smiled dumbly at him entranced by his beautiful green eyes and he stood there returning my smile.

Somebody cleared their throat and startled us. It was Jess. She smiled at Harry sweetly and said, "I'm sorry to break up your staring contest but it seems like Ginny's got some mail. She pointed towards the small owl hovering above our heads. I blushed again and caught the owl.

I excused myself and opened the letter.

_Ginny,_

_I just got a letter from Pettigrew. He knows where Sirius is. I am meeting him at the end of the forbidden forest tonight. I want you to contact Nicholas Sanchez in case something happens._

_I have to go now._

_Keep your fingers crossed,_

_Crystal._

"Bloody Hell!" I swore. I grabbed Colin and dragged him away. Luckily nobody noticed.

"Colin, I need to leave, Crystal's going to do something really stupid. I want you to go and write to a guy called Nicholas Sanchez and to Dmitri Kaznoff. Use separate owls and tell them to get a group to the end of the forbidden forest as soon as possible. If any professor asks where I am, tell them I've gone to talk to my guide, if anyone else asks for me, tell them, I didn't tell you. Okay?"

I knew he was going to stop me from going alone; I put my hand on his mouth and shook my head. He nodded in defeat and ran off to the owlry and I snuck upstairs, popped an invisibility pill into my mouth, grabbed my broom and flew out of the room towards the dark woods.

3rd Person POV-

Nobody saw the petite figure fly over the school grounds. Nobody heard her as she got off her broom and ran stealthily to the end of the forest with her wand clutched in her hand. She hid behind a tree and watched as a small, round, blond man snuck up behind her Uncle's former fiancé.

In a moment of stupidity and rashness she jumped on him. Where a wand might have been useful she had resorted to Muggle tactics. She swore at herself, but there wasn't much that could be done now.

The man caught her arms and threw her onto the ground as if she were nothing more than a rag doll. As she got up she felt the tip of he wand held at her neck.

"Drop your wands!" Pettigrew's rough voice demanded. Ginny and Crystal dropped their wands. He accioed them and pushed Ginny away. "Now, isn't this cute. Black actually has people who care for him. Isn't it amazing? I came here hoping I could get one of the main leaders of the Dark Lord's opponents from America, and now I've got her and little Weasley. Pity I don't need Weasley. You know Ginevra, you've become a bit of a weakness for my master. I'm sorry but I have to get rid of you. Maybe, I'll send your body back to Hogwarts. Potter and your family will certainly be very upset."

He threw his head back and laughed crazily. The he pointed the wand at the young girl and said "Adava Kedav-" but the curse was cut off by a large form leaping on the death eater.

Ginevra Weasley gaped as she saw the large cat catch Pettigrew's throat as Crystal Smith screamed at the top of her lungs.

_What the hell is a lion doing in the forbidden forest, **which **I might add is in **ENGLAND**! It's a animagus. No, no one except Colin knows we're here and Colin is no lion. Maybe it's Harry, yes, strong Harry could be a lion. Ginny! What are you thinking! Get that thing off him!_

She was about to mutter a spell when the lion picked up the silver-handed man effortlessly with his mouth and dropped him in front of her.

The large cat rubbed himself against Ginny's legs and sort of purred slightly before running off into the forest

She picked up the wands. She gave Crystal her wand and bent down to try to discern whether Pettigrew was still alive.

Crystal watched in morbid fascination as Ginny put her hand in front of his nose. She slapped his face him but he didn't get up.

The younger girl said, "He's alive, breathing. But he's unconscious."

The woman nodded and Ginny started to stand up. Suddenly a pair of hands caught her waist. Fingers dug into her flesh and the silver appendages went through the clothing and the skin easily. The young girl screamed in agony. The pain burned like hot coals.

The blond haired woman cried out, "Stupefy!" and watched in horror as a bloodied hand retracted itself from the other girl's waist and fell limp on the ground with the rest of the body of it's owner.

Ginny doubled over in pain. She muttered a healing charm. It wasn't strong enough to heal the wound completely. Nothing was, but it did stop the bleeding.

They turned at the unexpected sound of feet coming towards them. Ginny could do nothing as she watched two men pick up Pettigrew and apparate with him. One of the women in the group moved forward to help her as Crystal fell into the arms of one of the men and broke into tears. Ginny could hear her mumble of never being able to find Sirius as the wizard assured her they would continue looking for him.

The shock of having her waist stabbed by silver fingers was not even a tenth of the shock she felt when she saw who was walking towards her.

* * *

**Been-** Thank you for reviewing. Keep R&R. 

**Sleepyhead- **At this point of the story (Chapter 11) it is around early November. So it's about a month and a week before Harry and the rest are going to get to know. At least, that's what I am planning. Keep R&R.

**Kiwiblue**- I agree. Ginny is afraid Harry's not going to take it well at first. But she feels he'll try to be the hero again and do what seems to be destined for them, so she;s just going to get Dumbledore to break the bond (that's when Harry would have just gotten to know about it) and then she's planning to run. It's the coward's way out I know, but she doesn't want to deal with everything, hey, she's only fifteen. It's the age of rash and stupid and cowardly decisions.

**Annie-** Look, it had an H/G moment! hops like a mad bunny yay! Sirius is going to live. Believe it or not, one of the reasons for my writing fanfiction at all is to make Sirius come back. I would never have written this story if I didn't want Sirius to be there, so he is coming back. Soon…hopefully. Keer R&R, please.

**Paige 2310-** I know the comebacks really sucked. I'm going through a really hectic phase right now. It is currently 2:10 am right now, and I'm posting this as a break from my studies. Most of the story is already written, I just keep changing parts of the future chapters. I actually took a great chunk out of this one (it was really dumb!) and rewrote most of it. I really can't think after midnight, so there might be some lame conversations. Please ignore those and forgive my horrible writing. I'm just really busy. Harry saw Ginny crying, he's supposed to have left before Sinistra arrived. I should have made that clearer…eep, sorry.

**Fire buttox!**- Thanks for leaving a review. I love your name. Keep R&R. H/G forever!

**Beth5572-** Thank you for reviewing. Hope you liked this chappie. Please keep r&r.

**BexyLou-** Thank you for reviewing. It's really appreciated, even if it's just a "hi, I read your new chapter" I love reviews! Please keep reading and reviewing.

**Silver Warrior-**Greetings my friend. I hope I didn't offend you by saying that. I know what you mean. I am the second youngest from my dad's side of the family. I have 27 second cousins and it's a close-knit family. Well, there are a lot of weddings and family get reunions. Which means I get to see my 70-something cousin brothers. And on my mom's side I am the third youngest of fifteen first cousins. I have a very large family and I get to torment the elders, well not anymore. They think I am a good "young woman", but hey what they don't know, can't harm them, right? Okay, I'm rambling since it's rather late, yes I've been to SIYE. I read about that stuff, and I agree with you. I really think it's going to be H/G and R/H pairings. Keep r&r.

**Tanydwr-** Yes! Ginny has faults, we see a big one here. She's being a coward and running off. Harry's strengths will come up. He does care for her somewhere deep down, he's still searching. Harry needs to be a tiny bit thick. He doesn't really know that he likes her but keeps looking out for her. It'll hit him in a few chapters. But Ginny will remain oblivious on the subject of his affections for at least a chapter after that. So she is also thick. Keep R&R please.

* * *

**Purplish button: "Oooh, that took seven pages and 5 days. It deserves a review! Especially since the author stayed up till 2 and had tears flowing due to exhaustion since she has been studying hard and also had to travel for two days and is really stressed out. So click on me. It helps the poor girl get better. Reviews are the next best thing after laughter as a panacea."**


	12. Making up and just who is that really ho

**Disclaimer**- Nothing besides the plot line, and the Ocs belong to me.

**A/N: **Ack! I took long to update didn't I? I'm sorry, but I had all that work and my doggy died. He was 11 years old. We all miss him very much. He was like a part of the family. Used to comfort me when I was little when my brothers used to scare me or make me cry. But he was sick and it's better this way, I know he is better wherever he is.

To make up for the time, I am posting 2 chapters, instead of 1. The warning is that they aren't very good. Well, there's not any H/G contact at all, but I feel they are important. Please read them anyway. The replies to the reviews are at the end of the next chapter. I'll try to update as soon as I can, but my bet is that it won't be before the next weekend. Anyway, Happy Easter everyone!

Chapter 12- Making up and just who is that really hot guy?

_Oh my god! What is he doing here?_ I thought as I saw him approach me.

"Ginevra Weasley! What do you think you are doing? What if you got killed?"

"Percy!" I squealed out.

He didn't respond, he just did the big brother thing and gave me a bone-crushing hug. He was definitely mum's son.

"Perce…can't…breath…" I chocked out. He weakened the grip around me but kept an arm around me.

"Are you okay Gin? Gods what did that man do to you?" He lifted my shirt slightly and eyed my side critically like he used to when Ron or I got hurt. Mum was always busy, Bill and Charlie were hardly at home, and the twins…well, they were the twins.

I felt a bit weird since the group who had come to our rescue were all wearing black capes, sort of like Batman, only without the rubber suit and the mask. Yes, I have read Batman and Hermione IS contagious. I got Hermionitis when I met her and have read everything I could get my hand on. I even had the guts to borrow some books from Snape. Annnyyywwaaayyy, back to the story…

A group of about twelve people were surrounding us and I started feeling a bit awkward, so, I smiled at them politely and said a small 'hi'

They all smiled back and went back to watching my brother try and heal my wound.

"Percy!" I hissed. "What?" He asked, not even bothering to look up

"Can you do this later and please explain what is going on and how you got here?"

He nodded quietly and pulled me aside so that I was sitting on his lap, much like I used to sit on all my brothers' when I was little. He quickly put a silencing charm around us and started to speak. "Gin, I've joined the League of Light. I realized that the ministry was in trouble when I heard the minister making few deals with Lucius Malfoy. I was spying on him for sometime, but then I decided to leave. I live in America now, in Delaware. I've changed my name to Ryan Duggan. Ginny…I'm also spying on Voldemort. I'm a…I'm a death eater."

He spoke haltingly and I swallowed the lump in my throat as he lifted his sleeve to reveal the dark mark.

I gaped at it for sometime. He was unusually quiet and patient as I took my time to absorb what he had told me.

"Perce, did you cut yourself off from us, because of this? Couldn't you have just joined the Order instead of leaving?"

He sighed and leaned his head against my shoulder. "The Order is out of date. You know Dumbledore doesn't think that it's important to have some contact with other countries or even members in other countries. He refuses to co-operate with other groups against Voldemort. For someone so wise he makes so many mistakes, and we just can't afford to loose this war because of these mistakes. Believe me, I was just as upset about leaving as Mother was. I hated saying those things to father and her, but if I got into trouble, they would come after one of you. And I…I just couldn't…"

His voice faltered after that, but I had understood what he was saying. I heard my brother let out a sob and I hugged him. He cried into my shoulder for a while and I cried with him.

We dried our eyes after a few minutes and he apparated with me to their HQ in the states. The others apparated around us. Percy left the room saying he would be back in a few. The witch tending to me before used muggle bandages that had some charms on it to cover the holes on the side of my body.

One of the members got me a cup of tea and I looked up to thank him and I just sat with a cup in my hand gaping like a fool. He was hot! Harry Potter hot! Only he seemed a two or three years older than Harry. He had brown hair and absolutely blinding blue eyes.

"Thank you." I said quietly as the infamous Weasley blush crept up my face. He grinned at me and stretched out his hand. "I'm Mark Benson. You must be Dugg's sister?"

_Where have I heard that name before?_ I nodded and shook his hand, "Nice to meet you Mr. Benson. My name is Ginny."

"No need for the formalities Ginny, I'm only a few years older." He said winking at me.

I nodded and started sipping my tea so that my hair would cover my face.

To my embarrassment he laughed and said, "You are cute."

I smiled shyly. I can get very shy at times like this.

"Oh, Mark, stop flirting and embarrassing her like that!" Scolded a VERY familiar voice from behind.

I turned around to see Percy's old girlfriend standing there. I didn't even realize what I was doing and thrust my tea into Mark's hands and flung my arms around her giving her a Weasley hug as Mark fumbled with the cup.

"Penny!"

She laughed and hugged me back, "It's good to see you too Gin. I have also changed my name. I'm known as Jennifer or Jenny here."

"Oh, what'd you change your last name to? Or are you still Clearwater?"

"Oh, no." She replied, "I'm also a Duggan." She showed me the wedding ring on her left ring finger.

"You got married!" I hugged her again. "I have a sister-in-law!"

She laughed with me, "So do I."

My eyes flew to the side of the room where a crib stood. I looked at her and she pulled me to it. Inside was a little baby girl with curly red hair and bright blue hair kicking her legs about. I looked at Penny in surprise. She smiled and said, "Her name is Annabelle, Annie for short. She is nearly 8 months old."

I grinned, "You named her after me."

She nodded, "Yup, she reminded Percy of you because she keeps stuffing her socks in her mouth and keeps trying to steal everyone else's."

A very obvious fact hit me and I squealed, "I am an aunty!"

And Penny squealed right back, "My baby has an aunty!"

"Now that the both of you have stated the obvious, can we get down to more serious stuff."

Percy was standing at the frame of the door looking very amused.

We went to the living room of the house and Mark handed me my teacup. I had completely forgotten about it.

"Sorry, I forgot."

He didn't say anything but winked at me once more. I looked away to see Percy observing us.

"I see you met Mark. He's an American Auror. An important part of the League. Didn't Harry want to be an Auror?"

_Hmm, Crystal must have mentioned his name sometime._

I nodded, "Yes, Both, Harry and Ron want to be Aurors."

"Ron got an outstanding in Potions?" He asked in wonder

I laughed at his amazement. "Yes, Hermione pulled his head out of his arse and into his books."

"So are they together now?"

"Yes, finally! I couldn't believe it took him so long to ask her. I had to lock them in a broom closet before they would admit anything."

"Really that's sad. Anybody else paired up?"

"Um, yeah…Bill's still with Fleur, Charlie's with some girl in Romania he didn't go into details. Fred's still with Angelina, George is still Girl-less, but Remus and Tonks are together."

His red eyebrows shot up. "Remus and Nymphadora? Now, that's an odd pair."

I nodded, "It is a bit odd, but it's really cute. They are really good together."

"Oh yeah, Sinistra's got a crush on Snape."

Penny spit out the tea she had just sipped and Percy was horrified. "What!" He exclaimed.

I started giggling madly and when I finally managed to breath properly I said, "And I think he likes her too, but is in complete denial!" I burst into a fit of giggles again.

Percy clutched his head and exclaimed, "Oh my god! You're joking!"

I shook my head. "Nope. But it's nice. He's really nice when he isn't around the Slytherines."

He smiled sadly, "I finally understand what he must feel like. Ginny how well do you know him?"

"Pretty well, he's become a lot more open around me. Why?"

"Gin, Voldemort knows where his loyalties lie. I think he may be in danger."

_Shite! Just what we need, another complication!_

"I'll inform him, don't worry."

He nodded, "So, Gin, any boyfriends?"

_Trust my brothers to pry._ "I was with Dean Thomas over the summer, but not anymore."

I saw Mark grinning widely from the corner of my eye and groaned in my head. _This is NOT what I need._

Percy was leaning back with his entwined behind his head. He sort of reminded me of dad, only he looked a lot younger.

"You know, Mark here is unattached. Maybe you two would like to go on a date?"

"Percy!" I hissed at him.

He grinned at me and I tried my hardest not to blush as I turned to face Mark. I was surprised to see him grinning too. He smiled wider as he said, "I won't mind. I happen to like mischievous and pretty girls. Percy tells me you are quite the prankster." Then he winked at me, AGAIN!

I blushed harder and glared at me brother before replying to what Mark had said. "Mark, you seem to be a really nice guy. But, I can't go out with you. I'm sorry, I don't think we are suitable together, plus there…um…there sort of is someone else."

The smiles dropped of the three faces in front of me in an instant.

Percy looked at me sharply, "I though you didn't have a boy friend."

I swallowed. Percy always made me nervous. Somehow he always made me feel like a little girl who had done something wrong and was sitting in a cranky headmaster's office.

"Heh. Perce. You see, we aren't really together. Even though everyone thinks we should be. The thing is this really crazy sorceress in Hungary has bonded us. He doesn't know and it doesn't mater that I've been in love with him for the past…I don't know …eight year and he'll never see me as anything else other than the Weasley boys' baby sister."

I watched as Percy role his eyes, "Let me guess…Potter." He gritted out as I nodded meekly.

"Harry Potter!" asked Mark, hi eyes round and wide.

I nodded again as he gaped at me, "You are bonded to Harry Potter!"

"YES! What are you…dumb? That. Is. What. I. Said." I was starting to get frustrated. What can I say? I'm a Weasley…we are impatient and hot tempered at moments like this.

I saw Mark shrink back a bit, so did Penny. I must have been red. I've been told I look a bit…intimidating like that.

"Yes! I AM bonded to Harry-bloody-Potter. And I am completely and utterly in love with him. But he won't notice me. Why? I don't know. Maybe it's because I have red hair, or that I have too many freckles or I'm just too pale. I really don't know. But what I DO know is that every one of his parents' friends think we would be perfect together. Including Crystal. And of course it isn't a good idea to break the bond until Voldemort and Ferret face are dead or I might be taken away and forced to be wedded to one of them, as the both of them are so bloody eager to make me their bloody bride. Trust me, II am NOT happy with the arrangement!"

My brother looked at me sadly, "I know about Voldemort. I've been trying to convince him that he is wrong. Gin, I don't want you getting into any danger. Try and stay out of it as much as possible."

I smiled at him without saying anything.

I apologized to Mark, but he just did his winking thing and said that every guy likes "feisty" girls, so I shouldn't have a problem "nabbing" Harry.

I rolled my eyes and said, "I'll write to you soon, I think I know a girl you might like, she's a major prankster, she's pretty, smart and has a bit of a temper. I feel that the two of you will get along well."

He grinned in response and nodded giving me permission to set him up. 'Ginny Weasley, matchmaker extraordinaire!' I snorted in my mind thinking how weird that sounded. But he liked pretty and mischievous girls didn't he? One of the twins would be perfect. Karen was dating Jack Slopper, so it was Kate.

I looked up at my brother who was looking at me carefully. He smiled softly and looked at Penny. She nodded and left the room, followed by Mark.

"Perce what is it?"

"Ginny what are your plans for the future."

I looked at him puzzled about his reasons for asking. I slowly told him about my role in the war. The healing, helping Harry and weakening Voldemort. About the spell I had formed. My leaving the wizarding world and coming to America. The company Colin had managed to set me up with so I would have a job as soon as I moved. The house I would live in. Finally I told him about my attempt at finding Padfoot and why I believed he was still alive.

"Crystal is helping me. I am almost done with the calculations. Till now I have it pinned down to somewhere between North and South America."

"You are using location charms too, aren't you?"

I nodded, "Of course. But I need a bit more time. When I find the location, I'll let you guys know. But I want to go too. And I am not about to argue about that."

He nodded and said, "Gin, the reason I asked was that I want you to be the godmother of my child."

I started visibly. "Perce! I am 15! 15 years old, if something happens to the both of you, you want someone responsible on **not** a 15 year old who seems to always land in danger."

He chuckled and it made me more angry, "Gin, I am doing this for totally selfish purposes. Do you really think I would just hand over my daughter to just .anyone?" Looking at my confused face, he continued. "Ginny, you are one of the most powerful...no, forget one of them, you are **the** most powerful witch of our time. You are a healer; the child won't have to be taken to the hospital. You are wonderful with children; Shaklebolt won't let any other teenager take care of his child. You are bright, well read, and well mannered; my child will not turn out to be dumb or ill mannered. Whether you will admit it or not, you are the safest option. With your powers, you would be able to cast a VERY powerful protection charm. I am not worried at all. I know this is a lot of responsibility, and you probably won't even want it. But Ginny, I'm begging you to do this. I want her too know my family and you are the only one I can ask."

I felt my heart twist. Why did things like this happen? Why did we even have to think- 'If something happens to…' It just wasn't fair. All I wanted was that my entire family was together and happy again. That wish was so simple, but just as impossible now. There was no way I was going to let anything happen to that child. A sort of protectiveness came over me and I agreed with his wish. Even if I couldn't get my wishes, it didn't mean that I shouldn't let the others get theirs.

He grinned at me and hugged me tightly. I couldn't help but smile back

We spent the next few hours talking. He gave me information the League had gathered on Voldemort and the British Ministry of Magic It seems like the League and the order are going to be co-operating through me, even though they may not know it. But, co-operation is always a good thing, no matter what Dumbledore thinks.


	13. A Poisoning, winking, a disgusting ferre

**Disclaimer: not mine**

Chapter 13- A Poisoning, winking, a disgusting ferret, and a really stupid and embarrassed me.

I.

It was really late when I got back. I snuck in through secret passages and into the rooms to find Suzy and the twins waiting for me.

"It's 2 o'clock in the morning, just where have you been?" Kate demanded.

I had started feeling ill as soon as I returned too England. My head felt like it would burst, I was sick to my stomach and what was worst was that my waist burned like fire.

I pinched the bridge of my nose. "You shouldn't have waited for me, I had to go meet someone."

Karen glared at me, "You go missing for hours, shut yourself in that room and talk to god knows who, you haven't slept properly for ages, you don't even eat properly! You look like you are going to collapse at any moment Ginny. I don't know what you are doing, but you are destroying yourself."

I tried concentrating on what she was saying but I was only able to get the gist of it. My ears were buzzing and my eyes were starting to cloud over. I felt my throat start to constrict and I groaned to myself. Why hadn't I thought of it before? "Get…me…a…knife…" I gasped out and Suzy rushed to the kitchen. "GO…GET…ANTIDOTE …FOR …SELENIUM AND SILVER POTASSIUM … POISONING …SNAPE…GO!" I managed to shout out to the Andrews twins who were staring at me in horror. They both ran out, towards the dungeons.

Susanne arrived with the knife and I cast a disinfectant spell on it and my waist. She covered her face and looked away when I lifted the shirt on my side. When I looked down, I understood why. It was green and had boils on it. I felt sick and bit my tongue to keep myself from screaming as I cut the skin. I started trying to heal it more so that that are didn't get gangrene. Yes, magical people can also get gangrene.

Only a few minutes had gone by when Angie Sinistra burst into the room.

"Sev can't enter Ginny, we need to take you out of the room." She helped me out of the room and into the corridor where a very furious looking Severus Snape was standing, potions in hand.

"Just how did you manage to have what looks like Pettigrew's hand dug into you?"

He asked sneering at my wound as he handed me a blue potion.

I gulped the nasty tasting thing down and retorted, "And how would you know if it is Pettigrew's hand or not?"

"For gods sake Weasley! Why do you have to act dumb on purpose? Just answer the damn question!" He snapped at me.

Sinistra glared at him from the side and he snapped at "These kids probably know more swear words then you could probably dream of Angela. Quit glaring at me."

Much to his and my surprise she did a particularly good imitation of his scowl. I nearly laughed at his flustered face. He couldn't even answer back He just turned to me with his red face. "I've just been informed that Pettigrew has been given the kiss of death. And I know for a fact that he used selenium and silver potassium as poison. He had capsules hidden in his silver hand, which would open up when he dug his fingers into someone's flesh. Now, what I want to know is why in the fucking hell were you anywhere around him Miss Weasley, when you KNOW that the dark lord wants to make you the mother of his heir and his queen of bloody fucking darkness!"

"I am aware of what danger I am in. I had to go, or else he would have killed one of my contacts. You should be glad that I went you bat! I already know that I am in danger, but you don't even know that Voldemort knows you are a spy and on our side. Don't talk about what you don't know Snivellus, it as exceedingly important that I go there tonight, even if I was risking my life." I hissed at him. I know it was mean, he was concerned and was venting because he was worried, but I have a right to vent too! Besides those nights without sleep, the ones during which I had slept were filled with nightmares and tonight's adventure plus my training had zapped every ounce of strength, sanity and amicability out of me. Here I was calling Snape 'Snivellus' when he was in a rare form and actually showing concern over someone in his own way.

I could see the hurt on his face and felt guilty. I looked down at my feet and murmured, "I am sorry sir. I did not mean to say that."

He nodded sharply but did not reply. The twins and Suzy watched in shock as he handed me a dreamless sleep potion and told me to take rest. He hadn't even taken any points away! I nearly gave them a heart attack when I hugged the dreaded potions professor and went in again. From the corner of my eye I saw Angie give him a look of pure adoration and kiss his cheek as he turned as red as my hair (and it's pretty darned red!- but as nice and adorable the gesture of affection was, EEEWW!).

I fell onto the bed and fell into the best sleep I had gotten in days.

II.

The next morning I felt and looked much better. I got a lot of attention from the male population in the great hall. I shuddered as I saw Draco Malfoy wink and smirk at me.

"That's it, I'm going Snape style. No more showering, or sleeping for me." I said to Jess who was laughing at my side.

"Yeah, it'll be as if you switched personalities. He'll smile and stay clean as you turn broodier and nastier." I cocked an eyebrow and she pointed at the head table. Where Snape's hair was no longer greasy, but was smooth and silky. And he was wearing nice royal blue robes. He looked really good. I grinned at him and he gave me a small smile. There was a collective gasp and his smile turned into a full-blown evil grin. I grinned my own evil grin as I saw Angie beaming at him from the side of the table. After glancing at her I looked back at Sev and waggled my eyebrows. The grin dropped and was replaced by the normal scowl. I congratulated myself on annoying my potions master yet again and turned back to my breakfast.

III.

That afternoon, once the school day was over I was having tea with Tonks in her quarters.

"So, what has our young Miss Weasley been upto lately?" She asked sitting cross legged on settee. She and I had grabbed one pillow each and were in full gossip mode.

"Oh, you know, the usual, training, no sleep, studying, almost getting killed…"

"Does this have anything to do with Pettigrew's death?"

I nodded.

She looked worried, "Did he do anything to you?"

"Not really, if you exclude the fact that he dug his fingers into my waist, no."

She shuddered, "Ginny! They're poisonous!"

"I know. It's all right. Snape gave me an antidote and I have healed it as much as I could. There's not much I can do other than that."

She shook her head, "We are canceling training and you are not going for Quidditch practice. I'll write you a note saying you got hurt during training. But I don't want you to do any body work for some time."

I groaned, "Harry and Ron are going to kill me!"

"That doesn't matter. If they have a problem, they can come and talk to me, let's see how they will like doing some of the training you do. Trust me Gin, most of the Aurors can't do what you can. You are already up to my status. Moody is going to have to start training you soon."

I finally relented and we started chatting.

"How's Remmy?" I asked.

She grinned, "He took me out for dinner and dancing a few nights ago. It was very romantic."

"Really?"

She nodded, "Uh-huh! And guess who we saw there."

"Who?"

"Sev Snape and Angie Sinistra."

I laughed, "I already knew about that one."

We giggled as we continued talking.

I left her after being there for an hour and a half and walked towards the Gryffindor tower. I made a turn, but a hand clasped around mine stopping me.

"On no you don't my love." I felt my hairs stand as I recognized the voice of Draco Malfoy.

"Let go of me ferret!"

He smirked, "There's no one here to protect you now Weasley." He ran a finger down my cheek. "Did you know that Aunty Bella is very, very mad at you?"

I shivered in disgust as his breath hit my face. "She wants too be the dark lord's bride, but he wants you. As do I. So stay with me, my aunty won't kill you if you aren't a threat."

He pushed me against the wall and kissed me. He forced his tongue into my mouth and I kneed him in the lower regions. I ran from there as fast as I could.

I managed to reach the tower quickly. I rushed inside and plopped myself down next to my friends.

"So, finally got some sleep last night?" Colin whispered

"Yes, as a matter of fact I did" I hissed back. He just grinned. I looked over at Kate and remembered Mark. That's when it hit me. I knew how I had known his name. I groaned out loud and covered my face with my hands.

"What is it?"

"Guess who I met yesterday?"

"Who?"

"Mark Benson."

"Bloody Hell! What is he like?" My friend was practically squealing.

I grinned at him, "He asked me out." I just love doing this to him.

"What, you did say yes didn't you?"

I shook my head. He looked like he wanted to throttle me. "Are you **mad**?

I shook my head. "No, I didn't think it would work. I don't have time for a boyfriend, plus it would be wrong because of…you know…"

He nodded and squeezed my hand. "So why were you moaning and groaning about it?"

"I forgot who he was, I just realized where I had heard of him. I mean every girl must know he is. And there I was sitting and talking to him after being introduced to him. I completely forgot how famous he is. And then when he asked me out, I said no. He must really think I'm an idiot."

He laughed out loudly, exclaiming, "How could you not recognize an international hotty?"

My face reddened, "Well…I…it happens okay! It was a very…stressful situation, I wasn't thinking about those things!"

"Which international hotty are we talking about there?" asked Parvati who had caught that bit of our conversation.

"Mark Benson" Colin shouted back to her from across the room. I watched as girls nearly swooned hearing that name.

Lavender burst into a fit of giggles and Seamus turned to me, "Thank you for bringing up that subject Miss Weasley so that we have to endure the giggling and gossiping for the rest of the night."

I rolled my eyes, "Always a pleasure Mister Finnegan."

Hermione looked at me thoughtfully, "Isn't he an Auror?"

"Yup."

Kate sniggered, "You didn't recognize him? With all the posters in the girls locker room and dormitory?"

"Kate, you are the one whose being saying that I don't get enough sleep. I was exhausted and you saw me, did it look like my brain would be able to process anything?"

She looked at me thoughtfully, "No, not really, I was surprised you didn't collapse. But are you going to go out with him now?"

I shook my head, "Nope, I don't think he and I would be good together. Which is why I told him about you. He said it would be okay for me to set him up with someone, so if you ARE interested, I can tell him to meet you during the next Hogsmeade weekend."

"Would he even want to go with me?"

I laughed, "Kate, he's going to love you. Trust me. Don't sell yourself short."

She nodded and went back to talking to her twin. I laughed to myself when I saw her ears slowly turning red.

* * *

**Been-** I know. Evil isn't it? Thanks for reviewing.

**Lonsome-love-** Thank you for being understanding. It's been a pretty sucky few weeks, and it's going to continue. I have my APs in May and my SAT plus finals in june. Yay!

**Lil Lillian-** Ha ha shocking wasn't it? He wasn't even mentioned until now. Keep R&R.

**Paige2310-** lol, ohh la la is right. Lol I bet you didn't expect the person to be Percy. It isn't an Animagus, but it is someone's pet. Can you guess who?

**Annie-**Heh. Sorry. Couldn't help it. I know these two chapters weren't story quality but I felt I needed to add them. It'll get better, I promise. Keep R&R please.

**Wolf's scream-** Thank You! Please keep Reading and reviewing

**IamSiriusgrl-** Thank you for reviewing. Please keep R&R, it means a lot to me.

**Tanydwr-** Thanks for reminding me, that was a big blunder on my part. Chocolate ties first place with laughter. I had allergic reactions to chocolate for about a year when I was little, that was probably the worst year of my life (shudders). Heh, the lion's a pet, not a person. Didn't expect that did you? Can you guess whose it is? Yup, I know, it's weird that Ginny seems to be so close to Remus and Sirius. But I haven't shown any interaction that might have taken place between Remus and Harry or Sirius and Harry, plus Ginny wasn't very close to Remus until Sirius got him involved. But you are right, it is a fanfic and it works, so why not? Keep R&R.

**Sunlight704- **Thank you for reviewing and those kind words. Ginny will definitely find Sirius, even if she may come across some obstacles on the way. We are going to hear from James. He'll come up after a few chapters. Please keep R&R.

**Sleepyhead-** Lol. I know no one wants her to leave. If she does, she'll come back. Don't worry. Please keep R&R.

**Socalgirl-** Thank you. I do plan to finish this story, even though more plot bunnies are hopping around in my head, but I am going to write the next one during the summer, if I finish this before the summer that is. I definitely want to complete it before HBP. Please keep R&R.

**I lOvE cHeRrIeS yUm-** Thank You! Cliffhangers are fun, they get readers hooked. I know they are annoying, but since this is my first fic I wanted to try my hand on them. Ha ha, got you guys didn't I? Percy! Who would have imagined it? The group of four is a group of girls who, yup like the marauders play pranks, but no one is supposed to suspect them, well they aren't as notorious as the marauders. But it's a tradition that has been going on for a long time, Lily had been chosen by someone before she became the leader of her group, same as Ginny. Harry isn't part of the plan (ducks tomatoes) sorry, but the plan is to hide from Harry to avoid the awkwardness that would develop due to the revelation of the bond. Don't worry, there will be a happy ending. Please keep R&R, means a lot to me.

**Kiwiblue-** lol. I did a LOT of stupid things when I was 15, my brothers would be able to recite a list of them. I still do a lot of dumb things at 17, I don't think anyone actually stops, of course that is if one takes my bros. as examples. Heh. Oh, she's serious, but I don't want her to actually run away for 25 years, if she does, the most it would be is for maybe 3 months.

**Silver Warrior-** lol. I'm glad I don't have to be a role model, but it's horrible when my oldest cousin(!) sees me ever 4-5 years and them pulls my cheeks and says "Look at you, you've grown so much sweetie! The last time I saw you, you were this small" and I just feel like screaming at him "I am 17! Stop it already!" lol. The formation of the bond is going to come up. The bond formed in the chamber, just strengthened this one, but they aren't the same. Please keep R&R.

**Pyrobabe-**Thank you for your review, it made me really happy. Please keep R&R.

* * *

**Purplish button: "I am so happy, I was clicked on 15 times! 15! Hugs the reviewers. What did you think of these two chapters? Good? bad? Click on me, I am your ticket to giving your opinion! Make the author feel good, she's taking time out to post 2 chapters, even though her mum is screaming to study and set the dinner table. So, clickity click!" **


	14. Curing Snape, comfort, and bonding with

**Disclaimer: not mine**

**A/N: **Yes I know, Let's kill sunflowerchild! Stop! Desist! Cease your violent rage! I am ill…I have been for a week. I blame it on my teachers, I was up three nights, as in no sleep, and my immune system decides to teach me a lesson for committing such a grievous sin and crashes. I am currently sitting with a brand new box of Kleenex and a receptacle that was empty 5 minutes ago…gotta love my brothers…such nice, caring people. Plus it's been really stressful…and it's snowing…in April…sniff So forgive me and make me feel better by writing reviews. Much Love!

**Mistakes in previous chapters-** As pointed out by **Alix33,** and **SunflowerLynx** (bows down to them)…I meant Grindylow not Grindelows and Siri's fiance's name is Crystal not Christine and everyone calls her Chris for short. Annabelle's eyes are blue and her hair is red. Her hair is NOT blue and red. Thank you once again. Cheers!

Chapter 14- Curing Snape, comfort, and bonding with my godchild.

It was 11'o clock. Most of the students had left. Hermione was helping Harry and Ron with some essay while I worked on the final calculations for the location spell. The portrait hole burst open and Angela Sinistra stood there, pale and shaking.

"Ginny…" Her voice faltered.

I frowned, "What is it Angela."

She swallowed, her eyes filled with tears of pain, "Ginny, you have to come, he…oh god Ginny…the infirmary."

I threw the papers down and ran out and past her. I heard her telling the others to stay while I rushed towards the infirmary.

II.

I skidding to a stop in front of the door hoping that it wasn't as bad as Sinistra had made it seem. Going in confirmed my fears. The skin paler than usual, cuts and open wounds with caked blood all over. Snape was lying unconscious on the bed. I could see Madame Pomfrey's hands shaking, as a school nurse, she wasn't used to seeing this. I took the solutions from her hands and started tending to the battered body.

Three hours, 20 healing spells and 12 regenerative and healing potions later, the Potions' Master started resembling himself. The bruises hadn't left yet and he was asleep. I had to keep slapping him to wake him up in between. I knew he needed rest, but there was a risk of him falling into a coma.

Slowly, he started stirring. He opened his eyes, but he was squinting because of the sensitivity to light. "Is that you Weasley?" His voice was thick due to the saliva lodged in the back of his throat.

He cleared his throat slightly as I replied, "It's Ginny, but if you are in the dire need to see my brother I will be happy to fetch him for you."

His lips twitched upwards slightly. He shut his eyes lightly, "Where is she?" I knew he was talking about Angela and replied softly, "She's outside. I sent her out, she was getting hysterical."

He chuckled through small coughs, "You never tell these things to the patient Ginevra. Where are your bed side manners?"

I rolled my eyes and sprayed the invisible bandage over the cut on his face. "Do you even deserve them? Besides it's not like I am going to become a healer professionally."

He flinched as the spray hit him, "And may I ask why not?"

"Because I am leaving, you know that."

He opened one eye and tried to glare at me with one eye, but it only made me laugh.

"And if you are not going to become a healer, just how are you going to support yourself?"

I smiled. Snape always thought practically, "Colin has helped me find a job. I'm going to meet my the weekend after the coming one."

He closed the eye once more and nodded

He fell asleep as I finished stopping the bleeding wounds. I cleaned up and let Angela back in. I smiled at her encouragingly as she sat on the chair next to his bed and held his hand.

I shut the door quietly and walked back to the common room.

When I entered, Ron, Harry and Hermione were still sitting there. I plopped myself next to Harry opposite Ron and Hermione. I stared at the blazing fire, vivid colours danced next to us, intermingling to form new colours.

Hermione's voice cut through my thoughts.

"Ginny."

"Huh?"

"I asked you how Snape was."

The image of Snape's battered face and body flickered through my brain again, making me slightly depressed. "He's hurt Mione. He's hurt really badly."

The three of them looked shocked for a minute. "How badly?" Harry asked. His voice was slightly strained.

I shook my head, tears starting to well up in my eyes at remembering what I had discovered while I fixed up the wounds.

"He must have gone through the _cruciater's_ at least four times, there were traces of the imperirius, and they put him through other forms of torture including the severing hex. It was awful, worst I've ever seen, probably the worst Madame Pomfrey had ever seen! She was shaking like a leaf when I got there, she couldn't even put the potions on him or hold her wand properly, much less heal him. Angela was getting hysterical, it was so bad, he is completely covered with wounds and blood."

With that I burst into tears. The tension and fear that had built up in three hours of seeing Snape in the worst condition I had ever seen him returning from the meetings suddenly came out. I put my face in my hands and wept, not even caring about the fact that someone could see me cry. Ron used to tease me when I used to cry when I was little, he used to tell me that it was a sign of weakness. I couldn't care less at the moment.

Suddenly I felt a pair of arms hugging me and hands rubbing my back gently. "Shh. He'll get better Gin. I'm sure you'll be able to cure him properly." Harry's voice whispered in my ear. I hugged him back as I cried harder. He kept murmuring things softly as I fell asleep I his arms.

III

_Hmm…warm._

I snuggled into the something warm and safe that was holding me. Holding me? My eyes flew open to see Harry's ear in front of my face. I took a deep breath and took in his wonderful scent. I was lying on top of him, his arms encircled my body and our legs were entangled. I slowly tried to extract myself from his embrace when I looked up to see Jess standing at the bottom of the stairs with her mouth hanging.

I froze. _Ohhhh Shit!_ My fists digging into the sofa on Harry's sides as my arms held my body up. His arms were around me like a sloth's at least his legs aren't I thought to myself as I blushed under my friend's gaze. I got off the sleeping boy and dragged the giggling girl up the stairs.

We snuck into the dormitory and sat on my bed drawing the curtains around it.

After making Jess promise she wouldn't say a word, we got dressed and headed for breakfast. We were finishing breakfast when Hagrid called me over. "Ginny, I nee' ye tuh help me out afte' lunch today, is that alrigh'?"

I nodded and gave him a thumbs up.

Professor Dumbledore took over Professor Snape's classes for the day. Tonks showed us some curses and taught us about vampires. Luckily for me Flitwick went over identity hiding charms, that's something I **would** need in the future. After the next few classes we went down for lunch. After being stuffed nicely, I made my way to Hagrid's cabin. I heard Fang barking from the other side of the door as I knocked. I fell with the weight that landed on me.

"Come on boy! Get of 'er Fang!"

I laughed and petted Fang.

"How're you doin Ginny?"

"Fine, thanks Hagrid, haven't seen you in a while."

He clapped my back, "Yea, It's been a while, Ginny I need yeh ter help me talk ter the centaurs. They've bin givin' Grawpy trouble abou' stayin' in the forest. They don' understand what's goin' on."

I nodded, _wonderful, now I have to go talk to egotistical humans with horses' bodies._

We reached the forest quickly. The sunlight was cut off by the canopy above us. Grawp was sitting with his back against the trunk of a large, old tree. He had wounds on his arms and face, which I think were made from arrows. He looked over at us, "'Agrid! Gin!" he moaned. It's easier and safer for me to heal creatures other than humans, for that reason I had been working on animals during the early stages of my training and had healed all of Hagrid's pets that had gotten hurt, but I never had healed a giant before. I smiled at Grawp nervously before I started to heal him.

After I was done, I walked deeper into the forest leaving the two brothers behind. I stopped when I heard the sound of hooves behind me. I turned around to see a centaur standing with his bow and arrow aimed straight at me. I slowly place my wand on the ground and raised my hands to let him know I meant no harm. I watched his face soften a bit, but he did not lower his weapons. Within minutes more centaurs came out and surrounded me. One of them came forward. He seemed slightly older than the others. The gray was visible in his chestnut hair and the wrinkles around his black eyes could be seen from a distance.

He looked at me for a few seconds, then his eyes widened and he bowed. The other centaurs lowered their weapons, but the confusion was present on many of their faces. Some of them mimicked their leaders actions without a questioning gaze.

The leader spoke, "It is an honor to meet the great witch of our time. My name is Orion, I am the chief of our herd."

It took me an hour to convince the centaurs to stop hurting Hagrid and Grawp, and another hour to make them understand why they should join our side. Finally, when everything was done I returned to the common room.

I plopped down next to Harry, while Ron and Hermione bickered over the Charms essay. Harry smiled as I sat. I returned the smile and said quietly, "Um…Harry, thanks for…comforting me yesterday. You didn't have to, but it meant a lot to me."

He didn't say anything, then again he didn't have to because he took my hand in his and squeezed it gently. I returned the squeeze and laid my head on his shoulder. In response he put his arm around me and shifted my head onto his chest and went back to his essay while I sat there basking in the safety and warmth of his arms.

IV.

I didn't get to stay like that for long, the same owl that had disrupted the pillow fight two nights before was back. I cursed it silently as I pulled the letter free from its leg. It hooted and Ron tried to battle it as it made its way to sit on his head.

_Dearest Ginny,_

_Mark, Chris and I are required overseas along with some of the others. I would appreciate it if you could stay with Jenny until 9 or 10 o' clock tonight. She has a slight fever and can't take care of Annie by herself. You will find the portkey in the envelope. You should be able to recognize it easily._

_With love,_

_Rob._

I could recognize Percy's neat scrawl anywhere. I turned the envelope upside down and a small coin slipped onto my hand. I smiled; it was an Egyptian coin I had given Percy for good luck after finding it on the floor of the Apparition Center of Alexandria when we had gone to visit Bill just before second year.

I excused myself and sent a letter to Dumbledore that explained my absence. Of course I didn't tell him the truth, instead I told him I was following Lily's instructions for some things she wanted me to do. (Lily had given me permission to use her as an excuse whenever I would be visiting anyone from the League.). I snuck out of the secret passages and into Hogsmeade village from where I portkeyed myself to the street outside thee League's HQ.

"Up here Gin!" Penny shouted as I entered the house. I climbed the stairs to see her in bed and Annie in her crib gurgling happily.

I let Penny sleep and took Annie into the living room while she caught my hair in her round fists and tried to put it in her mouth. After nearly six hours of godmother-goddaughter bonding I returned to the castle._ Well, at least there will be someone I can visit while I live in this country_. I checked in on a sleeping Professor Snape before heading up to bed myself.

* * *

**Frozenwind-** So glad you liked the chapters. Please keep R&R. 

**Pyrobabe7713-**I really wanted to stick Percy into the story, so he's the guy who saves her. I don't think I want Mark or anyone else to go out with Ginny. One doesn't have to really go out with anyone to make someone jealous, right?

**Paige2310- **Lol, yes, I would have jumped at the chance to get someone like Mark if I was Ginny, but she's so loyal to Harry that she would never do something like that…isn't she a sweetheart? Oh yes, Ginny's a pretty girl, Harry's just being thick about noticing her. Hermione is going to figuire out that something's up, she's been sitting and doing her observations till now, Ginny better watch out!

**Annie- **Meany! I thought my wonderful reviewers were turning into flamers before I read ahead! I guess an occasional flame is okay, but only if my chapter is truly bad…don't scare me! There…you have a little bit of an H/G moment…wasn't it cute? Bit of patience is all I ask for, we can't have Sirius just turn up out of thin air and have Harry and Ginny snogging without understanding each other a bit can we? I know, I felt bad for Snape esp. after the last book…besides he reminds me of someone I knew…too bad I didn't understand the person before he died. So Snape in this story is a tribute to his memory…god this is emotional…sorry…I'll go now…keep R&R,

**Lonesome-love**- heh…what can I say? High school sucks…and it's not like we're screaming "Is that the best you can do? Pile it on baby!" ek…3 nights of 1 hr. sleep and my immune system crashes…wonder what'll happen in college…eep! Please keep R&R.

**Been-** Thanks, there are going to be a few more plot making chappies coming up…don't wanna write a story w/out plot. Keep r&r.

**Beth5572-**Thanks, keep R&R.

**ShadowRose950-** Will do. I put in a tiny bit of H/G here…hoped you liked it. James is coming, and Ginny and he will get along fabulously! Keep R&R.  
**IamSiriusgrl-** Thanks! I'm kinda really late, aren't I? Sorry…I am trying to write as fast as I can.

**Silver Warrior-** lol! I sort of remember that stage for my brothers. They hated it, primarily because I called the older one "fwoggy"(I was 3) and the younger one was "froggy" since I had developed my speech by then…they're retaliating now. My dad hates it when I put on make-up so whenever I do (it's not very noticeable) they say really loudly, "what's that shiny stuff on your eyes?" while I shake my fist at them… well, I guess I deserved it. No mater how grossed out Ginny is I don't think she can afford a pensieve.

**Alix33- **Someone recommended **my** story! Wow! You just made my day! If it's possible could you tell me who it was? Sorry about the grindylow thing, thanks for pointing it out, I'll keep it in mind in the future. I've read a lot of fics in which people are magically bonded during a wedding, and I just implicated that into this. But that's always with agreement of both parties, here that's definitely not the case… I really don't know why I thought of doing this…it's just something that popped into my head…well there was the wizarding bond…I think…the whole CoS thing….it's going to be apart of this. Yup, it is a frightening thought. Who or what is fido? The only Fido I know is Fido Dido. It's not in any of the chapters…we just assume that it happened….smile….keep R&R.

**Kathryn Persephone20-** Thanky! Lol…I hate when that happens. I know I like having Sev have a girl. I think it's cute. Nope it's not Harry, it was actually a lion, but who's lion is it? We'll just have to wait and see…It's a Ginny story, wait for it to develop a bit more…please? All right, for you I will make Harry give Malfoy a good, solid thrashing. Keep R&R.

**Lady Emily-** he he I got somebody hooked! I'm addicted to chocolate…weee!

**Heloo**- heloo to you too. Sorry, busy busy…can't get anything done gaah!

**SunflowerLynx**- he he…sorry…Thanks for pointing all those mistakes. That's what happens when one doesn't have a beta reader and gets sick of one's own story…sad, I know. I LOVE Sirius…he is not dead, well not in my brain. Cho is a sobby snob and I hate her. I'll think about haing Ginny punch Harry…I am not sure I want to,maybe it'll be one of those "oh my god! I didn't know it was you!" moments. Mark Benson is my character. He is an American Auror who is a member of the 'League of Light'. Hope that explains any confusion.

**Nimbirosa-** Lol. Keep R&R.

* * *

**Purplish button: "Want author to feel better? Want her to be able to use the computer without tearing away to glory….Clicketh me!"**


	15. Decisions, Red silk? And Hermione knows!

**Disclaimer- Harry Potter and all other characters that I have not created do not belong to me. Everything is Jkr's and WB's etc. **

**a/n: **The responses to the reviews are at the end of the next chapter.

Chapter 15- Decisions, Red silk? And Hermione knows!

I.

Thursday evening Dumbledore had called a meeting for the Order and had asked me to come.

I entered the room and was surprised to see Blaise Zabini seated at the table amongst the Order's members. I took a seat in between Tonks and Shaklebolt.

Dumbledore stood up and said, "Welcome to the meeting of the Order of the Phoenix. As you can see we have two students joining us today-" I saw mum open her mouth to say something, but the headmaster cut her off, "Please, Molly, they are here for a reason. Trust me. Anyway, I have called this meeting because I wanted to inform you of Mister Zabini's decision to help our side against his family and peers." He paused for a moment to let the information sink in. "Mister Zabini, if you would please inform everyone about ho you plan to help the order." Blaise spoke for about fifteen minutes before everyone welcomed him into the Order. Mum hugged him tightly and muttered about how he needed to be fattened up, Blaise turned to me with wide eyes and I sniggered. He probably never had been hugged so much in his entire life.

The meeting was called to an end but Snape, Moody, Remus, Mum, Dad, Bill, Charlie, the twins, Tonks and I remained behind with Dumbledore and McGonagall.

"Ginevra, may I assume that you have told your family about your decision to move away after the war." I nodded and watched as mum got teary eyed and daddy and my brothers got a sad look on their faces.

"Very well. And what about your idea that Sirius is alive?" However wise the headmaster is, I really do hate it when he acts like this. I have to say he has some Snape-like tendencies, for example sneering condescendingly at students when he doesn't agree with them. I saw McGonagall nudge him slightly from the corner of my eye.

I heard mum and Tonks gasp slightly. Remus's eyes clouded over, my brothers looked at me curiously, Dad frowned and Snape glared across the table at Dumbledore. Moody sat there with his eyeball spinning round and round, "Black's dead Ginevra, you were there."

I shook my head, "I saw him fall through a veil, Moody. A veil in the** department of** **mysteries**. I did not see him getting stabbed, cursed, hexed, jinxed, strangled, or even shot to death. There is no proof that Sirius is in fact dead. On the contrary I do have some proof that he may be alive. As everyone in this room knows, I have some powers that other magical folk do not have because I am a natural. One of the powers that I posses is Epistula. Which means I can connect with the dead. While it is not what we generally think of "connecting with the dead" is, it means that if I channel my powers in a certain way and recite some incantations an apparition, an almost ghost like form of the deceased person will be created. The solidity of the apparition depends on how I do the incantation. Anyway the point is that, whenever I have tried to do the spell for Sirius, it has never worked."

Most of the people there looked at me thoughtfully. Dumbledore shook his head sadly, "Miss Weasley, if he was alive he would have found a way to get to us. I did a little search for him when you told me your suspicions and I have found nothing."

_Really…"_Well, Headmaster, what methods did your "little" search entail?"

"I used the locator charm." He stated.

"But they only work 50 of the time especially if the person is not in the same country!" I pointed out.

He leaned back on his chair and stroked his beard. "I am aware of that Miss Weasley, but we really can't do a lot of searches outside England without the Ministry getting suspicious."

_Only because you refuse to communicate with anyone outside the country!_ I screamed silently within my head.

I gritted my teeth for a few minutes so that I wouldn't say anything due to my impulsive personality. Clenching my fists I responded to his statement. "I had a feeling you would not be open to anyone searching for Sirius, so I have gotten in touch with someone who will do for me. Don't worry, it's someone I would trust with not only my life, but with my family's." _Especially since he already trusts me with his. I added silently._

Bill was the first one to ask, "Who is it Gin?"

"I am sorry Bill. As much as I would like to, I do not have the liberty to tell you. I am not about to risk his trust. You just need to know that he and his friends are good people and are willing to help and are not asking much in return."

"What is it they are asking for?" Snape asked.

"Trust, cooperation…anything that will help them fight the Death Eaters in the country they live in and the countries they are already associated with."

"That seems acceptable" said Professor McGonagall reasonably. Many others nodded in agreement.

"It may seem acceptable Minevra, but it does not mean that it is safe." Moody's gruff voice finally broke his silence.

I looked over to Remus to try and appeal to him, "They were the ones who told me Voldemort wants to get rid of Professor Snape. Besides, Rose thinks they are trustworthy."

That got his attention, "You discussed this with her?"

"In complete detail." I replied. There was a flicker of hope in his eyes. He turned to Professor Dumbledore earnestly. "Albus-"

He was cut off, Dumbledore said to me, "Do what you have to Miss Weasley, obviously you are not willing to change your mind. But the order will not be leaving the country for any searches. We will give any other help we can afford to provide. Our support, as you know, will always be there for you."

I smiled. "Thank you headmaster." He nodded and added, "Please thank your friends Miss Weasley for there help and tell them that I hope they will take good care of you once you leave. We will miss having you here."

He smiled sadly and I nodded, the lump already forming in my throat. I think Remus guessed that because he cleared his throat and spoke next.

"If that's all Albus, I have something I must speak to Ginny about." Mum looked like she wanted to say something to me, but stopped once dad put his hand on her arm. She just smiled sadly as we exited the room, tears slowly making their way down her plump cheeks. I smiled back slightly before I walked down the stairs behind Remus.

II.

He led me into the Gryffindor common room where Colin and Jacque sat waiting for me and Ron and Harry sat playing chess while Hermione sat curled up by Ron's side reading a book.

My friends made space for us to sit while the trio greeted us from their seats.

Remus shooed everyone away and cast a privacy charm around us. He took out a shrunken bag from his pocket and removed the charm from it.

I looked curiously as he removed a thin box and held it out to me silently. I took it from him and opened it to see a gold chain with a gold heart that had small emerald, rubies, and opals embedded in it forming an intricate design. It was beautiful. I told Remus so. He smiled and replied, "It's from Lily. She told me to get this from the vault and buy something else for you in the letter. James gave it to her. She wants you to have it. She says that you should wear it everyday under your robes"

I looked at the necklace in awe. Then I looked up at Remus, "I can't Remus, I'll lose it or it'll get stolen."

He shook his head, "Nope. It's got an anti-theft and anti-misplacement charm on it. Plus you see that little button there?" He said pointing to a small button on the side. I nodded.

"Well, it turns it invisible. Pretty nifty huh?"

"Yeah! Wow! This is incredible!"

Remus laughed and ruffled my hair, "She said that you should try and open the heart later." I nodded as I clasped the chain around the neck.

He pulled out a large box next. It had a red covering with the words _La Fée Enchanteresse_ written on it in a golden font. I raised one eyebrow at him and Remus cackled, and for those few minutes I really saw the marauder in him. I opened the box a tiny bit and peeked into it. _Red Silk!_ "I really don't want to see what that is Ginny, take it out later."

I looked at him, puzzled. "I thought you said you bought it?"

He shook his head, "I got Nymphadora to do the shopping for me." He told me what Lily had written in the letter after which he asked, "You're meeting them this weekend?"

I nodded in response. "She said that they were taking you for dinner. Do you know where?"

"Yup. A restaurant called "_Piccola Venezia"_ I think."

He whistled, "That's a good one! Northern Italian cuisine. Have you figured out what to wear?"

I shook my head and gave him an 'eek' look, "How do you think I should dress?" I asked. He smiled at me kindly, obviously knowing that I didn't have a lot of expensive dress robes. Wait, was it a magical restaurant anyway? Remus seemed to know what was going on in my mind and answered my silent question, "It's a muggle place. You'll need a semiformal dress. It's alright if you don't have one, Lily's kept some money aside in an account to be spent on you."

I scrunched up my face in confusion, "What? How did she manage to do that? She's dead!" He hit on the back of my head and I scowled. "She kept some aside for whoever she chooses as the best person for Harry. Plus I am in control of Harry's family accounts and I have the right to withdraw any amount of galleons. She also wrote that I should take out money if you need it. Which I will take out once you move so you have something to live on until you get your first paycheck." He told me to meet him in Tonks's rooms three hours before I had to leave and went to chat with Harry while I decided to escape to my dorm.

Unluckily for me I had forgotten to shut the curtains around my bed when I pulled out the silky material from the box. So there I was holding up a VERY short red nightgown made of silk, with spaghetti straps and lace around the edges when Hermione walked in. I turned red in embarrassment and froze while she gaped at the piece of lingerie from the doorway. Suddenly I realized what had happened and quickly put the offending object away.

She shut the door and put an alarm spell on it before coming and sitting on my bed. Her mouth worked wordlessly for a few seconds before she found her voice, "Where did you get that?" She asked in amazement. I didn't even get a word out before she whispered conspiratorially, "Is it from a boy?" I glared at her, "No!" Then I added meekly, "It's from a boy's mother." She shrieked in amusement and I had to hush her. Hermione's eyes shined in excitement and curiosity, "A boy's mother! Who is it?"

I debated telling her everything. There was a slight ache in my stomach and I knew I had to spill everything that had been going on.

One hour later Hermione was jumping up and down, "I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!"

I sighed, "Which part of it did you know?"

"I knew there was something weird about your magic. Remember last year, you did that bit of wandless magic without even realizing it?"

I looked at her in confusion, "I don't remember."

"I was trying to wake you up and the next thing I knew I was outside the room and the door was locked shut. The weird thing was that I was holding your wand."

My eyebrows shot up, but she continued, "I also knew something had to be up because Mark Benson is an **American** Auror. I was wondering how you got in touch with him. Oh this is so much fun! Everything is finally getting pieced together. Like why you refused to go out with any of those boys who asked you out, how you keep glancing at Harry, and all those secrets you've been whispering with your friends and Remus, and all the training you've been going through. It finally makes sense. Ginny you have no clue how much weight you've lifted from my shoulders. I really wanted to know what was going on."

I laughed at her expression. She has a habit of waving her hands and speaking really fast when she gets excited.

She took a deep breath before asking, "So, you've met Lily Potter, have you met Harry's father yet?"

I shook my head, "Nope. I'm meeting him this weekend. She invited me to their house in the states. She wants me to stay there once I move since it's supposed to be the house for the Potter women…and considering I am the one who is bonded to Harry, she felt that she should hand it down to me."

She frowned, "Wait, won't he come to know once he is of age and all his parent's possessions are handed to him?"

"No. The house is never put on a will or given to the son at all. The mother decides whom to give it to; usually it's the son's wife. Apparently James Potter didn't even know about it until Lily told him about the house. So it's possible for Harry to never know about it."

We talked for a bit more time and Hermione looked over my calculations. I had finally pinpointed the region Sirius seemed to be and sent an owl to Percy and Chris to have it checked out.

We returned to the common room and sat next to Harry and Ron while they played Wizarding Chess. Hermione helped Ron while she not so subtly coaxed me to do the same for Harry. In the middle of the game Harry turned to me and asked, "Hey Gin, isn't that girl, Kayla Greene in your year? You know the one in Ravenclaw with dark hair?"

I froze. Another one of Cho's giggly friends. She was really pretty, I sighed, obviously Harry had noticed her. "I know who she is Harry." I said coolly. Hermione looked at me worriedly while sending glares at Harry.

Harry looked at me slightly puzzled but continued nonetheless, "Do you know if she has a boyfriend?"

I bit my tongue to calm myself down and then relied, "Harry, I don't really know her. She's one of the people in Cho Chang's group, you know I don't get along with them too well." I refused to meet his eyes. Instead I moved the chess piece thereby winning the game for him. Ron looked at me in amazement and whooped before dragging Harry of to the kitchens to get something to eat.

Hermione sat with me facing the fire. We sat there for a while before I spoke

"I really thought he might like me." I said reflecting on the recent occasions where Harry had started flirting with me a bit.

Hermione looked at me sympathetically while I started to just ramble on, "You know I started planning out my life when I was little. I first heard about Harry when I was five. Mum used to tell us about him. He became the prince in my fantasies where I was the Princess. Then, when Ron told me that Harry had become his best friend. My fantasy changed. There were no more castles, no more dragons and funny clothing. I dreamed that I would meet him once I joined Hogwarts and we would fall in love just like Mum and Dad. We would marry and you and Ron would marry (Ron had written a lot about you too). I would be the one THE Harry Potter loved.

Hermione smiled at me as if imagining my life plans in her head. "Then that fantasy changed once he rescued me from Tom. Though only a bit. I started seeing him as Harry, not the-boy-who-lived. And I wanted nothing more than for him to like me. Then the whole Yule Ball thing happened and I realized that he wouldn't see me that way. I planned out my life. I would work hard, get a scholarship to go to Vienna University of Alchemy, get married to someone I could live with, have a family and live whatever life I could. But then I came to know what I was, and the life plan changed once more. Instead of studying Alchemy, I would become a healer, and work at Saint Mungos. And then I came to know I was bonded to Harry, so the plan changed AGAIN! It's like something I out to get me. Just as I say, "Hello life, this is the way I want you to be, simple and straight. My life decides to show me that I can't control it by throwing all my plans for it back at my face.

I don't know what to do anymore Hermione."

"You need to tell Harry Gin. If he starts going out with someone, he would be cheating on you without knowing it. He really should be told about the bond. Maybe then he'll realize how thick he's being."

I shook my head, "I can't tell him. If I do he'll only try to start a relationship out of obligation. From inside he'll despise the whole situation. I don't want to put him in that position. Imagine how much confusion it'll create. It'll destroy any chance of him leading a normal life, it'll strain everyone's relationships. That also why I need to leave. I can't do this. I can't tell him. He can only know about this once we face Voldemort. He should be able to see whomever he wants even if I can't get a boyfriend until after the war. Who will want me after that anyway? Not even Draco Malfoy will want to come near me."

"What about Malfoy?" We turned to see Harry and Ron standing there with food piled in their arms. _How much have they heard?_

"Oh, he's been trying to tempt Ginny into becoming his girlfriend." I looked at Hermione in amazement. _Is she crazy? What the hell is she doing!_ Then I saw Harry's jaw clench in anger and smiled inwardly realizing what was going through Hermione's brain when he asked me, "What did you say?"

I rolled my eye, "I said no even with the money, fame and **love** he offered me." I watched quietly as both the boys turned red steadily. And Harry growled, "He would never love anyone and you obviously don't love him."

I smiled sweetly, "He did seem so devoted. Did you know he's already spilling little secrets about Voldemort? And then he keeps following me with that lovesick expression. But then there's always Zacharias Smith, he asked me on a date, twice in fact. Even sent me a beautiful pair of earrings. I returned them obviously. But then how do I know who I could fall in love with. And Harry, how do **you **know what love is?" I asked scathingly. "Are you in love with Kayla? Were you in love with Cho? I think it's a bit obvious she didn't love you. So how can you tell me who is capable of loving me, or whom I love when you can't spot the difference between somebody being in love and somebody using another person?" I didn't wait for him to answer. Instead I ignored the three gaping faces and stomped up the stairs so I could get Lily to give me some advice on what to do.

**Purplish button- Mad Ginny! We have given you a fight! And a mad Ginny! You have to review now….**


	16. Visiting the Potters, the new employer a

**Disclaimer- not mine! JKR owns Potter universe**

Chapter 16- Visiting the Potters, the new employer and Venezuela 

I.

I never did apologize to Harry. In fact we avoided talking to each other, if we did converse, a chill would set in. But it turns out he wasn't really interested in Kayla. Terry Boot had asked Harry to ask a 5th year student about her. How do I know this? Hermione told me after she goaded him for information.

It was eleven AM Saturday, I packed some clothing and went to Tonks's quarters where Remus and Tonks were waiting for me with a dress. It was a navy blue off shoulder, completely appropriate for the occasion. Tonks helped me put last minute touches and I left for Hogsmeade from where I was portkeyed into a garden at 7 o'clock Eastern time.

I opened the door to the house and walked into a small corridor. Taking a left turn I saw that I had reached the living room. The house was beautiful. Whoever had decorated it had a good taste. It was classy, but it still had the feeling of home. I walked around the room looking at the photographs of the past generations of Potters. There was one that was my favorite. It had James with his arms around Lily who was holding a baby Harry. Just as I turned around there was a loud, resounding "CRACK!" and I pulled out my wand.

In front of me stood an old house elf with large almost violet eyes wearing a small dress and an apron, "Who's you?"

"Uh, Ginny Weasley, what's your name?" I introduced myself, sticking out my hand. The elf just stared at it before looking at me suspiciously, "What you doing here?"

I looked at her nervously before answering, "Um…Harry's mum…I mean Lily Potter asked me to come here."

Her eyes widened even more and her face broke into a large smile before she threw herself at me knocking me down to the floor.

"Oh I am sorry Miss Wheezy. You must be Mister Harry's new bride! But Miss Lily is dead, oh, she must leave you a letter, yes?"

_New BRIDE? Oh bugger!_

"Well, uh- I don't know your name-"

"My name is Libby Miss Wheezy."

"Yes, Libby, the thing is, oh boy, wait for a few minutes outside the room will you?" "Of course Miss." It was time to bring the Potters back.

I got Lily back first. She hugged me stood aside while I performed the spell to get James Potter back.

My first thoughts were, _Holy Bejesus! Harry looks exactly like his father!_

He came up to me brown eyes twinkling, "Look at you, you've become a beautiful young lady!" I stuck my hand out to greet him since my vocal cords decided to stop working due to nervousness. But he just caught me in a great big bear hug and squeezed the air out of me.

After everything was explained to Libby who had gone into hysterics when she saw the Potters, we headed out to town. Although the house was in New York State, we had to portkey to the City. Once we reached James hailed a cab for us. Dinner went really well and we returned home around ten o clock.

After we had changed into more comfortable clothing I had to perform the spells once more. We were sitting in the family room when James asked, "So, I understand my son has taken after me in stupidity."

To tell the truth, I really didn't know how to respond to that. I mean, what do you say to something like that, 'Yeah, he's the epitome of thickness.' Or do you act coy and say, 'No, he's a wonderful person who just doesn't know that I exist.'? I decided to gape at him wordlessly. It worked too, because Lily slapped the back of his head.

James clutched his head and glared at her, "OWE! What'd you do that for?"

She merrily glared back and he grumbled, "Well, Sor-ry! It was just a question!" Then he turned to me and asked, "What are you going to do? I think you should just walk up to him and snog him senseless. If I know my son, it'll work like a charm." I resumed my gaping expression at that. But he continued anyway, "So, your animagus form is a firebird huh?"

I nodded. He chuckled, "It really is perfect, see Harry's is a Phoenix." Firebirds and Phoenixes mate together…common wizarding knowledge. Obviously I blushed, I tried hard to keep my capillaries from bursting and asked, "How do you know what form he takes?"

"Oh, he and his friends have also been training…you know, for the upcoming battles. Your bushy haired smart friend is an owl and your brother turned out to be a weasel." I groaned, Malfoy would have a field day if he came to know. _The wise owl and the weasel, sidekicks of the Phoenix who doesn't see his Firebird. Wundervoll!_1

"Anyway. I don't think anyone told you, I doubt you would remember, you were only a baby. Your parents were very close friends of ours, even if they were older than us. They had been head boy and head girl when we were in first year. Boy! Did we bug your dad! Then we met them again once we joined the order and became good friends. They were there for our wedding, and Harry's birth. We used to meet for dinner frequently and they used to bring all the kids. Bill and Charlie were good kids, occasionally mischievous but they were generally polite. Percy of course was always proper. The twins were always a lot of fun. They used to get after Ron and you all the time. Especially Ron, but you would come and protect him. Because of your interference they would get after you. This was when you must have been a year and a half and Harry was a little older than 2. Harry became so protective of you. He wouldn't let the twins near you. He really loved you Ginny, he would even give you tiny kisses. We used to joke that the two of you would probably get married some day. And then Voldemort came and Harry was taken away to live with those people."

He stopped for a few minutes. The three of us had tears in our eyes, he looked up once more, his eyes shining, "I know he still loves you Ginny. That love could never die. We all knew it when we saw you two together. He just needs to find it and I am sure he will." They both came and sat by me. James took my hand and squeezed it, "Welcome to the family Gin." I smiled and hugged them in turn.

"Did you open the locket yet?" Lily asked. I shook my head and opened it. On one side a photograph of a baby Harry kissing me on the cheek and on the other was a photograph of Lily and James.

"James gave that to me when Harry was born. It only had our picture before. But when I saw Harry kissing you I had taken a photograph and I just had to put it here. I want you to keep it with you so you always remember how much we love you." I thanked them for everything and the conversation switched to Quidditch. James knew a lot of plays so he taught me some tricks the chasers on his team had used to win the cup. It was pretty late when we finally turned in for the night.

This had definitely been a good day.

II.

The next morning they gave me a tour of the house. Since it had been handed down to me, it responded to my commands. A lot of the wizarding houses that belonged to wealthy families have magical properties. It makes it easier to set up wards against people one doesn't want entering the house, but it can be inconvenient because there's always one room which keeps on moving to different parts of the house. Bloody inconvenient if you ask me. Basically No one can really come looking for me once I leave.

Once I had learned how to put the settings for the wards and rooms, Lily and James left, and I got dressed for my meeting with my new employer. I portkeyed to the city again, this time with my folder containing sketches of clothing I had designed.

I managed to get stuck in the revolving doors of the humungous building until someone came and helped me out. I scowled as I punched the buttons on the elevator, thank god Bill showed me how to use them, or I would be making a fool of myself again. I got off at the fourteenth floor and the woman at the desk in front gave me directions to the room I had to go to. I knocked on the door and entered when an elderly woman opened it. "Have a seat Miss Weasley, Mister Dempsey will be right with you." The woman said as she showed me to one of the sofas in the lounge. Five minutes later a tall, slim man who looked like he was in his late 50s came out. He had small eyes that were accented by his long eyelashes, a long nose, large lips, and a clean-shaven face. He sort of looked like the lead singer of the muggle band Aerosmith, especially since his hair was shoulder length. His hobo looking clothing contrasted greatly with the posh surroundings. He was **nothing** like I had imagined he would be. He took me into his office and offered me a seat.

"So, Miss Weasley, your friend Colin tells me you are very gifted in designing clothes. Have you taken any classes for this or is this something you have been doing as a hobby?"

"I have not taken any classes for designing. You see, my family is not very wealthy and it is hard to get nice clothing from second hand stores, so since the time I have been able to draw my mother would ask me to draw out dresses I wanted and she would try and make them. It's a lot more affordable for us to make the dresses and skirts because the cloth was cheap. Later on, mum started teaching me how to sew so I could make my formal and semi-formal clothing whenever I have the time." I explained.

"I see. Do you have some sketches that I can look at?" I nodded and opened the folder.

"I have gotten my earliest sketches to the most recently completed ones and a photograph of each item once they were made. I drew this one when I was five and this is me wearing the frock after my mother had made it" I said showing him the scribbled sketch and a photograph with me wearing the dress at a party. I saw his mouth quirk up a bit, but as I continued showing him my progress from scribbles to coherent drawings and to the dress I had designed to wear on my cousin's engagement the year before, his eyes held respect for my work making me feel proud. It was a pity Fred had set it afire by mistake, I could have worn it to dinner, it really had come out well.

"This excellent work! I am glad Colin recommended you and I am convinced I am making the right decision. Congratulations Miss Weasley, you are my new apprentice!"

I grinned and thanked him. After going over all the details and a tour of the building I went back to the house from where I flooed to LoL's HQ.

When I got there, everything was in chaos. "There you are!" Chris exclaimed and then proceeded to berate me for not telling them I was leaving the castle for a few days. What she told me next made more happy than I had EVER been before.

"You were right Ginny. Sirius is alive, we found him at the location you gave us. I still can't believe it!" Tears of relief rolled down her face and everyone got into a big group hug, months of hard work had paid off and Sirius was coming home.

III.

The Aurors put glamour charms on me and the rest of the group, which consisted of Mark, Percy, Chris and some others I didn't know. I slipped on the necklace one of the Aurors gave me which had the portkey hanging from it. Two minutes later I felt the familiar tug at my navel transporting me to a small village in Venezuela. One of the people who was with us questioned the Venezuelans for information on Sirius, since the rest of us could not speak the language we stood there looking at everything surrounding us. We had portkeyed into a small village. Hand built houses were all around us, more trees that I had ever seen in London. Of course, Hogwarts has a lot of greenery, as do the fields around the burrow, but muggle London lacks trees.

Something caught my attention. It was a man. Long hair covered his gaunt face and a torn vest flitted around his thin body. His pants were also pretty worn out, truthfully, he looked quiet like the others there, but just one thing managed to draw me to him: his eyes. The blue eyes peeked out at us from behind the curtain of matted hair and I recognized him immediately. I forgot about the others and just ran up to him and hugged him tightly. But he didn't return my hug, instead he stood there, stiff, with his arms hanging at his sides.

I let him go when I realized he was not hugging me back. I pulled away and asked, "Sirius? What's wrong?" Confusion clouded his eyes, "Who are you?" He asked desperation lined his voice.

"Sirius?" A voice cut through from behind me before I could answer. His eyes flickered to the person from over my shoulder and he frowned as if trying to recognize Chris. She didn't seem to notice, though, she just let out a sob and threw herself into his arms.

Sirius hugged her back lightly, but he looked at me in confusion. Chris drew back and started speaking, "Oh god! I am so sorry. I didn't know! I should never have believed them. I am sorry about sending the ring back Sirius, I always loved you! When Ginny first told me you were dead, gods Sirius I couldn't believe it, it nearly killed me. But then, she told me that you might have been alive and I just hung onto that for hope. Please forgive me Sirius, I love you, please…"

She continued to sob and Sirius just kept looking at her in confusion and despair. I was a bit too shocked to say even one word. He pushed her back slightly and she looked at him in sadness, judging from her expression she seemed to think he hated her or something, but she became speechless like me when he said, "I'm sorry, who are you? And why do you keep calling me Sirius?"

* * *

**Kiwiblue:** I hope the explanation helped.

**Been-** Thank You! I am totally fine now. I am still deprived of sleep though. 

**Sleepyhead: **Thanks! I like being complimented…seems I am human after all. The trio…well, Ron and Harry are going to find out near Christmas time. Please read my response to Annie in chapter 8 for what Ginny can do.

**KathrynPersephone-20-** Nope, Sirius isn't the lion, he can't even remember anything. Gasp! Don't beat me! Bloody Malfoy is still coming up! Keep r&r.

**Paige 2310:** Thanks! Hermione…as you requested. Please keep r&r.

**Wolf's scream-**hmm…could there be some more H/G aftyer that fight? Of corse there can! It's coming… but it'll be mainly at the end…. happy ending type thing,

**Annie: **It did have your name! Lol, I guess you share a name with one of my characters. Are you kidding? Who doesn't like compliments? I sure do. Sirius came back! Yay! But he can't remember anything…you hate me now don't you? Don't worry! It works out! Don't worry about your bro. I doubt JKR will put Harry with Hermione, so I guess he and the other H/H supporters will see that they were wrong. Please keep r&r.

**IamSiriusgrl-** Sorry! I 've been busy busy! I really haven't had much control over my life, ut I have 2 chappies up. Hope you like! Please r&r.

**Lonesome-love:** Not looking forward to hard work. ((sighs)) more hard workless fanfiction ((sob!)) Thanks! Please keep r&r

**Celtic-wonder-** Thanks for reviewing. Keep r&r

**Monalex Potter:** It's a H/G romance and I assure you it has a happy ending although I haven't reached there yet…so she has to be with Harry and he will worship the ground she walks upon because she deserves it. Hmm, how many chappies left? Maybe 5, maybe 7 or 8, probably around 5. Please keep R&R

**Silver Warrior- **lol. My dad's always after one of my bro's about that. He hates shaving, says it's a waste of time and if anyone doesn't like it they can just not look at him. A lot of people seem to think Snape has a tender side…but it's a matter of opinion I guess.

**Irishchic799:** Hope you got what you didn't get, if you didn't, what don't you get? I'll email you. It's easier with specific questions.

* * *

**Purplish Button:** If you click on me, you can try to guess what's going on…why can't Sirius seem to remember anything? CLICK! 


	17. Sirius, a fight, a wedding and getting i

**Disclaimer:** Nope, as much as I would like to own the HP universe, I don't.

**A/n: wow! I haven't updated in so long! It's been really busy here and I haven't really had the time. I really want to update faster, so I will try to take out more time to do the next chapter. Thanks to my beta for her editing and suggestion that I make the Sirius seen longer. And of course for making me finish the chapter. I would have avoided it if it weren't for her. So three cheers for MariaMalfoyesq.!**

Chapter 17- Sirius, a fight, a wedding and getting it out of my system.

We stared at him in shock. "It's your name. Sirius is your name." I whispered. _Oh Merlin! Don't tell me he has amnesia!_

He looked at me in surprise, "I was named after a star? That's funny!" He smiled at us goofily and within seconds Chris started wailing, "He doesn't remember us!" Have I mentioned that she has mood swings at times? I started to cringe when I heard him laugh and saw him hugging her tightly.

Before I could say anything he swept me up in the hug and said "Gotcha kiddo!"

I shrieked in surprise and Chris and I whacked him a couple of times for playing a prank on us. Chris burst into tears again and asked him to forgive her while holding him tightly.

He looked at me with an amused expression from over her shoulder while he assured her that she was forgiven.

Then, finally when she let go of him he came up and hugged me tightly once again and whispered, "It was your idea wasn't it? Looking for me?"

I didn't reply, but he understood and tightened his grip around me and his voice broke as he said, "Thank you Gin, for everything." I nodded with my head on his shoulder.

"I missed you Siri."

I could feel his cheeks move as he smiled and said, "I missed you to kid."

I went to get some water and while I stood drinking it I watched as Sirius realized that Chris was wearing his ring. A broad smile broke onto his handsome face and he pulled her into a kiss. I smiled; everything was going to be all right.

II.

After we all talked for a bit, Sirius and Chris returned to the HQ, and sent me back to England to give news to Remmy and Tonks with a promise not to let anyone else know, except for Hermione that is.

I ran into Tonks's quarters and interrupted the happy couple, ahem…kissing. But the news I brought more than made up for that interruption. We did a little dance in a circle and cheered in celebration.

When I returned after the exhausting weekend to the common room I had been in high spirits, but what I saw only succeeded in angering me. Harry and Ron had ganged up on Hermione and were fighting about **me!** The two boys were trying to get information out of her using emotional blackmail. Ron glared at her and accused, "You're my girlfriend! You aren't supposed to hide anything from me! Don't you trust me? And what about Harry? He is your best friend Mione; he's been your best friend since first year! What did Ginny tell you? She's my sister! I have a right to know!"

Unbeknownst to him I stood behind him fuming in rage. "Actually Ronald, you don't." I growled out. I watched as his and Harry's ears turned red from behind. While Harry's stayed red, Ron's turned a sickly pale when he turned around to see me standing at the portrait hole shaking in anger.

Before he could say anything I pushed him aside and grabbed Hermione by the arm and dragged her to the exit. Before pulling her out I turned to Harry and Ron and said, "A few minutes ago, I was convinced this would be the best day of my life. I managed to do something I thought was not going to be possible. I was so happy, all I wanted was to be able to celebrate the fact that things were actually going well, but congratulations you two, you just destroyed my day. I have to admit, you have finally succeeded in making me miserable. Maybe Voldemort and Malfoy should take lessons from you because I have never been so hurt in my entire life." And with that overly emotional speech and tears running down my face I pulled Hermione out of the room and dragged her down the school corridors. Sinistra met us halfway through, took one look at my face and lead us to her rooms where she gave us tea and left us to talk.

"Did they really hurt you Gin?" Hermione asked.

"My **brother** was emotionally blackmailing his girlfriend, my friend, to tell him my secrets. If he needed to know, he should have come to me, instead of trying to be a **Slytherin**. And if I did not tell him, then he should respect my privacy. Whatever he says, in the end it is none of his business, just like what he's been doing for the past six years has been none of mine. I don't mean to sound petty Hermione, but if he feels he cannot trust me with secrets, I certainly cannot trust him with mine. And that goes double with Harry, tell me, when has he ever tried to include me in any of his secrets? Did he tell me about Sirius, no, I met Sirius by chance. Did they include me in any of their talks? No! It was always, 'Go away Ginny, we're talking'. Did he think that he should tell me about the Prophesy? No! Remus told me because I needed to know to be able to help them. They cannot expect to be treated nicely when they treat me like shit. I just won't stand for it any longer. They will be told in December as I promised, they should be glad I plan to tell them at all."

Hermione nodded. We discussed the issue a bit more and Hermione promised not to tell them what was going on no matter what.

III.

The next day after school ended, Hermione and I sat together in the common room since neither Ron nor Harry had the guts to apologize, or maybe they didn't think it was important to, I really don't know. Herms was finishing up her homework and I sat talking to Lily through the diary when the two prats walked in.

It amazes me to what extent their immaturity can go. They did not say one word to us, and when Hermione tried to wave to them they ignored us, went and sat on the opposite side of the room, and started whispering conspiratorially. I rolled my eyes and resumed sucking the sugar quill as I read what Lily was writing. A flap of wings alerted me to the presence of Chris's owl and I removed the letter from its leg. I started to dance around the room again when I read what it said. Everyone looked on in amazement as I bounced around with the flavoured feather sticking out of my mouth.

"They got married! They got married!" I chanted as Remus rushed into the room holding a letter of his own and joined into my slightly frightening combination of singing and dancing. Within minutes Hermione realized who got married and with a burst of un-Hermione like behavior she too joined us.

Suddenly Rem stooped and looked at me sadly, "Oy, the bloke didn't even make me his best man, he just went off and got married!"

I pouted back at him, "Oh come on Remmy, they were supposed to be married years ago, they've finally been able to get back together, besides didn't Snape give you his word that you would be his best man during his wedding?" Snape and Sinistra had gotten engaged but were waiting until the end of the war, or if things got settled down to get married.

Remus frowned at me, "He was drunk Ginny."

"That's true, but it doesn't mean you can't use it against him." I pointed out, and Rem became a bit more cheerful.

He went off to write back to Sirius and Chris, and I gave him a note congratulating them to attach to his letter.

Hermione had to go and see Professor McGonagall so I went off to look for Colin and Jacque.

As I was passing the stairs to the dungeons towards the Ravenclaw dorms a hand shot out and covered my mouth, while another one dragged me into the darkness. The person snatched my wand and pointed theirs at me "Don't move, don't say a word little Weasley. We don't want Arthur to find only itty bitty pieces of you now, do we?" asked the sickeningly sweet voice of Bellatrix Lestrange.

I froze in fear, forgetting about the powers I possessed. All I felt was pain and helplessness as she performed the _cruciatus_ on me. Pain, so much pain flooded my body as I screamed but no sound came out as she had also put a silencing charm on me. Then it stopped. My head swam and I heard curses being hurled between two people. Something heavy hit my head and I drifted into the darkness.

IV.

"Ginevra, Ginevra Weasley! Ginevra wake up, here, look at me!" _dark eyes, a hooked nose. Woah! Look at the bloke's hair! Wait, is that Snape? Yup. That's gotta be him._

"Professor?"

"Oh good! She's up!" I head him announce, and a cluster of people move around my bed. I looked up at the faces. Overwhelmed by the amount of red, I promptly fainted again.

Sometime later I opened my eyes to see my mother asleep on a chair next to my bed, my brothers scattered around the room, Hermione, Jacque, and Colin were also there. Snape and Sinistra were asleep on the couch and daddy had taken the other chair in the room.

My throat was absolutely parched; I tried to sit up to reach the water on the bedside table and groaned when I was unable to due to the pain. A boy about Ron's age got up from the corner he was sitting in and asked, "Do you need something Gin?" He ran a hand through his messy black hair, his bright green eyes held a look of concern. I realized after a few seconds that it was Harry. I murmured his name and he came closer.

"What is it Gin?" He asked. "Water" I replied hoarsely and he held the glass to my lips as I sipped the water.

"Listen, Ginny, I am really sorry. I know I have been a bit of a prat lately, I know it's none of my business, but I was worried and I didn't want anything to happen to you."

I didn't look at him. Instead I concentrated on the crack on the ceiling and replied, "Yes, yes it never was any of your business." I didn't say anymore, I didn't need to because he had understood.

He smiled at me sadly his hair getting lost in the darkness of that midnight's moment he said softly, "I thought we were friends" He sounded like a little boy who had been told on by his best friend. It was almost heart breaking to see the look of pure innocence on his face. But I was not in a mood to be merciful.

"Of course we are friends Harry, we were friends when I never made a fool of myself in front of you, we were such good friends that I knew I would be able to tell you about Tom, when you told me about the invisibility cloak, the marauder's map, when you told me about Sirius, when I met him for the first time along with Hermione and Ron, when I came to know with them that it was Pettigrew not Scabbers who used to follow me to the pond near the burrow and watch me swim, that it was a death eater, not a rat who used watch me change into a bathing suit. We've always been friends Harry, right from the very start!" I turned around so that I was no longer facing him. My body racked as I cried.

"Oh Ginny!" He said softly sitting behind me. He came and lay against me wrapping my body in his arms. I felt his tears fall against my skin and as I turned and snuggled into his chest, they mixed with mine.

A/N2: It's getting so fluffy, this fic was never meant to be this touchy-feely, but what the heck!

* * *

**Lonesome-love:** Thanks! Good guesses, I was really going to make it so Sirius had lost his memory, but everything would get extended. Then I was going to have Ginny loose her memory of anything to do with Harry when she was hit, but I was too lazy to create that scene plus an explanation, so I just went with a prank and an apology. Lol. **Paige2310**- I am not abandoning this fic, so don't worry about it. Well, I feel that Hermione may have given them some clues, but because they were egging her for information, she would have decided to be loyal to Ginny.  
**Annie:** See, I gave you fluff, pure H/G fluff! I hope you liked this chapter.  
**Kiwiblue-** Haha, that's what everyone thought, didn't think it was a prank didja? Trust Sirius to do something like that.  
**Been: **lol, no time. Aaaah! SAT prep, finals, APs(well they ended-yay!), presentations, papers, and extracurricular activities, house stuff cause mum is out of town, taking care of my sick bro. I have a lot to do! I can't update soon, I'm sorry, but it isn't possible. I will try though.  
**Krissy gurl-** Sirius is a prick, that's what's wrong with him. Lol. It's a H/G romance fic, yup they will get together…eventually. Happy ending though.  
**ShadowRose950:** Was it what you expected? Keep reading!  
**Silver Warrior-** Ouch! My uncle used to use those electric shavers and the take my hand and rub it on his cheek during the evening. It makes the hair really bristly and hard, ouchy! How hard can shaving be? I guess it would be more fun to see Snape everyone a surprise. Snape's not going to be all nice to everyone in this fic, so… Yup, it would be hard to pull one on Dumbledore.  
**FSUgurlforlife:** Thank you! I hope you liked this chapter too.  
**Teleliniel-** Thanks! I hope you liked this one too!  
**Destiny:** Thanks! Gotcha! No amnesia…just a sneaky Padfoot.  
**MariaMalfoyesq-** Thanks for everything!  
**KathrynPersephone-20:** Poor Chris indeed, Sirius is cruel! Heh. Patience on the lion my dear, it will come up. Love Aerosmith! I have a lot of their songs too, but I haven't had the opportunity to go to any of the concerts. Hope you liked the chapter!  
**Smask- **Glad you liked it!  
**Damthesqurilles**: Lol! Wow! I feel so good about the fic. now! Hope you liked this chapter.  
**Kendercurrent- **Oh, hush you! I am not going to even read your fic. How can you even like that paring? Ick! Nope I have too work this summer, if Snake wants to meet us, he'll just have to visit. My parents aren't going to let me go, I really want to though. He has a beach house somewhere, saw the photographs, it's beautiful! Stop listening to him, he's feeding you lies, the only time I met Rick was when he was in here.

* * *

**Purplish Button:** "Reviews give motivation!" 


	18. fluff!

**A/N: I know it's been ages since I've updated this story. I've been reeeaaallly busy. I am actually working on two papers simultaneously at the moment, or at least I was and then I got bored. Both are due tomorrow…so…eep. This chapter is saturated with fluff! So all the fluff lovers…this is for you. **

Chapter 18- Fluff aboard!

Turns out we had fallen asleep. When I woke up my arms were around his neck, my head buried in his chest and he too had his arms around me, but his face was nuzzled against my neck. He smelt amazing, a mix of musk and chocolate.

I really need to go to the toilet, but at the same time I never wanted to move again. Somehow I suspected that Harry wouldn't have been pleased if I relieved myself right there. So I tried to manoeuvre my way out of his arms without waking him up. But I was not successful.

He sat up looking dazed, "Wha? Ginny?"

"Yeah" I whispered. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"I have to go to the toilet." It was then I noticed that most of the people who had been in the room had gone and the sun was up. I blushed thinking about the fact that they would have seen Harry and me sleeping wrapped up in each other's arms.

Harry nodded and promptly fell back into bed, but not before saying, "Come back to bed after that."

I raised my eyebrows in surprise. I doubt he would have said anything like that if he had been completely conscious. My eyebrows shot up even more when I felt the cold floor under my feet, now I really needed to pee! I ran to the loo as quickly as I could. I walked back to my bed a few minutes later feeling a lot better. As I slipped in next to Harry, I heard someone say, "Naughty! Naughty! Getting into bed with Harry? Now what would Molly say?"

I froze. Harry mumbled something incoherent, put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer. I could hear the person laughing.

"Who is it?" I whispered. "Siri is that you?"

Off came the invisibility cloak and I saw Uncle Padfoot and Crystal standing there with their fists stuffed in their mouths to keep from laughing. I stuck my tongue out at them and snuggled back into the warm bed. I heard them laughing as I slowly drifted into sleep.

II.

I woke up again, but it was nighttime. I was surprised to see that Harry was still in bed with me. My eyes flickered upwards and I saw that he was awake.

"Hi." He said and I replied with the same.

"You're still here." I said after a little while. I felt his head nod. "You wouldn't let go of me, so Madame Pomfrey let me stay."

I blushed and nodded into his chest. "When are you going to tell us Ginny?" I could feel his fingers running through my hair. "Tell you what?" I asked

"What's going on, why Lestrange would attack you, and why Zabini would save you and then comfort your friend, a Gryffindor?"

I closed my eyes. _Why did he have to bring that up NOW? Especially when we are having this **moment**? I mean, how insensitive can one person be? Does he not realize how significant this whole bed-sharing thing is in my life? _I looked up at him and tried to count the number of times I had told him I would tell them at Christmas time. _I bet he wasn't listening! _

"Like I said before Harry. I will tell you during the Christmas break when we go back for vacation. Okay?" He agreed and I sighed in relief. Maybe he wasn't THAT thick.

"Ginny?"

"Hmm"

"I am sorry."

"You already said that Harry." "I know, but that was because I was pressurizing you to tell me what was going on, this is because I haven't been a good friend to you. I think of you as a friend and I should have told you what I told Hermione and Ron."

I smiled to myself. "No Harry. I understand, besides I wasn't your friend at that time. I was Ron's little sister. But I'm honored that you think of me as one now."

"No" He said stubbornly, "I shouldn't have hidden it from you. I should have realized what an amazing person you were then. I should have told you."

My smile widened at his insistence. "You can tell me now." I told him quietly.

"But you already know." He said sullenly, sounding like a little child again. I bit my lip to contain my urge to laugh and replied, " I would still like to hear about everything from you."

He seemed to become slightly more cheerful after I had coaxed him and he spent the rest of the night stroking my hair and telling me about his life from his first memory upto that night. I listened to his deep, smooth voice and learned more about him in that one night than I ever imagined.

III.

Madame Pomfrey came in at around five o'clock. Harry had stopped talking by then and we just lay silently. My head was on his chest and he had encased me in his arms.

"I see you are awake Miss Weasley." The matron tried to look stern, but I could see the softened expression on her face and the smile tugging at her lips.

I nodded in response and she shooed Harry away telling him to go take a shower while she helped me up from the bed so I could take mine. Harry gave me one last smile and slipped out of the infirmary.

"He's been in here for nearly two days! The boy refused to leave you. You certainly have some loyal friends Miss Weasley. I hope you know that."

I smiled politely and escaped from the room as fast as I could.

My sore muscles sighed in pleasure as I slipped into the warm, bubbly bath. As I soaked, I reflected on the changes that had happened so quickly.

IV.

Madame Pomfrey let me go within a few short hours, but was surprised at my fast recovery. Apparently my healing powers enabled me to recover faster than a normal wizard or witch.

I took out my diary and started talking to Lily.

_**I am sorry Ginny dear, but the temptation is too great. I told you so! I knew it all along. Harry may have inherited his thickness from James, but he would have to realize how perfect you are for him and how madly in love he is with you at some point, after all he is my son too.**_

_Yup, that he is. If it is how you tell it, he can't be anybody else's. After all I chased after him the same way James chased after you. Only you took longer, when did you finally give in? Your 7th year?_

_**Ginny Weasley! You little brat! Yes, I suppose you are right. He is really my son, took almost as long as I did to see what is in front of him. **_

_You know, I still don't agree with the whole him being "Madly in love" with me. I think that he's just started seeing me as a friend. _

_**Maybe. I think you should talk to James once you get better, he may be able to help. Now get some rest and keep an extra eye out for trouble.**_

_Alright. Give my love to James._

_**Will do. Take care dear.**_

I shut the diary and smiled as Ron, Hermione and Harry came into the common room and towards me. Harry and Ron apologized once again, but I assured them that all was forgiven.

Ron looked me with what he thought was an innocent look, "Ginny, who do you like?"

That really was the last question that I was expecting. My brain was suddenly flooded with questions, _Did he know? OMG! Does he know about the bond! If he does, has he told Harry? What if he's just being stupid and thinks I like Malfoy, what if he goes and tells him, and then Malfoy thinks I like him…EEW! Oh god! I hope not! Then Ferret face is going to be all smug and spread rumors…and then Harry will believe the rumors and he'll never ever like me!_

"NO ONE!" I shouted out during my hyperventilating period. Ron looked at me suspiciously, "Riiiiggghhhttt…" He drawled out.

"Ron, don't do that…you sound like Malfoy." I said. _Ha! Look at his face now!…oooh, didn't know it could turn THAT green! Note to self: must tell Gred and Forge!_

He collected himself rather fast and stated, "I think you like Blaise Zabini and are trying to hide it by changing the topic." Before I could respond, I heard a voice cry out, "You like Blaise!" I turned in the direction of the voice to see a teary eyed, chin trembling Jess. My left eyebrow automatically went up and the Andrews twins standing behind Jessica grinned sheepishly. "It's a tear drop," they explained, "makes the victim emotionally instable. Should last only for another hour."

I just nodded and turned back to the grand trio. "Now Ron, what made you think that I have feelings for Blaise Zabini?"

"He saved you, and then he took you to the infirmary. When I asked him why he did that, he said you had helped him." Ron then proceeded to give me a smug look.

I curbed my urge to roll my eyes at him. "Ron, I helped him by getting him and Jess together. She's the one who likes him, not me."

Hermione sniggered and then gave him an 'I-told-you-so' look. My brother quickly changed the subject, "So, you promise to tell us in December…"

I just glared at him. That seemed to be enough of a response for him. As I left the room I heard Ron say, "Merlin! My sister's turning into Snape!"

* * *

**A/N2:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed. It really makes my day. I won't be updating as often, but whenever I am working on a new chappie, I'll keep updating my profile ad it'll have news of what is going on and approx. when I will be able to update. So keep checking.

* * *

**Pyrobabe7713:** lol. Glad you are happy.

**Wolf's scream-** Thank you! yes he is, at least I think so, I don't remember what I've written for the next two chapters, it's really late and I am exhausted and all my brain is processing right now is biology. I guess we'll see what happens, maybe he just had a little spark light up in brain that'll die out soon enough.

**annie:** Thank you!

**KathrynPersephone-20-** Thanks Kathryn! ((blushes)) I was not expecting anyone to say that. I don't think Chris would be too happy. I love Harry too, I have created my perfect men through him, I just exaggerated the imperfections a bit too much…he really is very thick…you'll see. But wasn't he just adorable in this chappie? The saving thing wasn't very significant; it was just to get Zabini's friendship with Ginny, and relationship with Jess out in the open. Thanks! Maybe they'll help me finish this story along with my schoolwork and college apps. ;)

**Sarahamanda: **Lol, that review was a bit hard to read, but thank you for it! Remember…it's rarely that my stories will have a sad ending; Ginny and Harry will get together in the next 4 chapters or so. I don't want to give too much of the plot away, but I'll say that it ill be gradual as there will be some clashes in the one or two chapters. There have to be deaths and I am thinking about killing Percy off, but I haven't decided yet.

**IamSiriusgrl-** Thanks! Lol, yup, drunk Snape!

**MyLifeRox:** Thanks!

**Mrs. Green-** Thanks! Glad you like. When I was in middle school my coach's name was Mr. Green, so whenever I see your uid I remember him.

**Damthesquirrels:** Thanks! Mwahaha. Sirius is cruel!

**HSW-** Thanks Mel! Really? Wow…I haven't tried to make them completely in character. In reality, a lot of Ginny's personality is based on mine. Yeah, Ron's annoying, but he'll become bearable after a while. Harry has his shining moments, like he did in the last chappie and in this one, Hermione's supposed to be clever, so…I love Snape, I don't care about HBP, I think he is one of the coolest characters so he has to be a good guy in my story. Lol, Jacque is based on my gay friend and Colin on his boyfriend so I'll always love them :) . Hope you liked this chappie too.

**Mysticofthepen: **Thank you! Sorry I took so long, been really busy ((shakes head)) need to catch up on soooo much sleep. When I saw you reviewed I started hopping around the room. I really liked your story 'Sometimes Friendship isn't Enough' I'm pretty sure I reviewed. If I haven't, bop me on the head! Keep reading!

**neoemmy101-** Hi! ((waves)) Thanks for reviewing. I read your story a while ago, but it's gone now. :( it was good, you should continue it.

**Foreverfree: **Thanks. you can send me an email with your suggestions anytime. I will try and use them. Hope you enjoyed this chapter too.

**Starbaby-210-** Thanks. I know about ff addiction, trust me. I still curse my friend for introducing me to it. Mwaha, lets see what happens. I know, there are too many subplots and really nitty gritty stuff that I need to read again while writing new chapters. Meh.

**baka-onna2003:** Thanks!

**Smask-** I'm sorry, I've been really busy, and will be, I can't update too often, but I will try my best. Please keep reading.

**Tiger Lilly Cayla: **Thanks. I will read your story over the weekend. I look forward to it.

**Archnasloom-** Thanks Archana. I appreciate your comments. I'm sorry it took so long, but I was not in town over the summer and couldn't work on the story, and once school started, its more than AP this AP that, it's also labs, papers, SAT II, college apps, college essays, along with the other stuff. It gets a little hectic. I know Ron's not that bad, do not despair, he will get better. My characters are always exaggerated, even in my creative pieces for school, I think it adds to the emotional drama and I enjoy doing that. And please don't worry, I don't plan to let my fic go up on the "wall of shame" unless something really, really life altering happens. As for the rushing of the fic…I really need to get it over with, my minds working over time and has come up with two sequels for this story, so…anyway, thanks once again. Keep R&R!

**MalfoysAHottieWithABody: **Thanks you! My god! I am really pleased you liked this story so much. I also like G/D, just b/c a lot of the storylines are more interesting and deviate from the canon plot, but I am a H/G shipper because it is cute and it is most likely to happen, and it did. Draco's an idiot in the book, but I like him in the fics. Well as long as we like Ginny and the two guys, it doesn't matter what ship it is as long as the plot is good, right? Please keep reading…:)

**Girlqueen6-** Thanks. There will be more chapters.

**IzzyG:** Aren't I just cruel? Keep r&r

**RMM-** Thanks. sorry for the time.

**GinnyWeasley36: **Thanks. I'll try, but I can't make any promises.


End file.
